no me dejes aunque te lo pida
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: Usui empieza a dejar de seguir y molestar a la kaichou despues de que ella se lo pidió…en cambio empieza a mostrar interés en su mejor amiga Mei Daichi. Mientras que Misaki descubre que ama a Usui. Podra recuperarlo?
1. Una nueva chica en Seika

No me dejes aunque te lo haya pedido

Usui empieza a dejar de seguir y molestar a la kaichou despues de que ella se lo pidió…en cambio empieza a mostrar interés en su mejor amiga Mei Daichi. Mientras que Misaki descubre que ama a Usui. Podra recuperarlo?

Cap. 1 una nueva chica en Seika

Usui se encontraba como siempre en el maid café.

Misaki lo atendía, el trio de idiotas estaba ahí, Hinata igual, todo era normal hasta que…

-Usui-kun! –gritaron. Misaki miro en dirección a Usui y vio que una chica pelinegra de ojos cafes lo abrazaba

Usui parecía sorprendido hasta que al parecer la reconoció porque correspondió su abrazo y le palmeo la cabeza

-Mei –dijo –sientate

-hai Usui-kun –la chica, que parecía de la edad de Usui y de Misaki sonrio y se sento –Usui-kun te extrañe

-y yo a ti, que haces aquí?

-mis padres decidieron volver

Misaki se acerco a la mesa

-desea algo señorita? –dijo

-claro –Mei sonrio –un café frio por favor

-por supuesto –se fue

-este lugar seria el ultimo donde pensé que te encontraría –dijo Mei a Usui

-hai lo se

-vienes muy seguido?

-si…casi todos los días

-ohh…

Siguieron hablando por horas y para sorpresa de Misaki Usui se fue con la chica

Al dia siguiente

Usui se encontraba recargado en la puerta cuando la kaichou llego

-buen dia Ayuzawa –dijo

-buen dia Usui –dijo la chica –no piensas entrar?

-espero a alguien –dijo como si nada

-ahh…

En eso un auto llego y de el bajo la misma chica del dia anterior

-Usui-kun –dijo y lo abrazo

-hola Mei-chan –dijo Usui

-jeje…extrañaba que me dijeras asi –dijo sonriendo, entonces miro a la kaichou –oye tu no eres la ma…mh –Usui puso una mano en su boca delicadamente

Mei lo miro interrogante

-te lo dire todo despues –dijo en su oído –ahora –le solto la boca y le tomo la mano –vamos a ver en que salón quedaste –la jalo haciendo que la chica se sonrojada –había olvidado lo linda que te ves sonrojada –toco su cabello con la otra mano

-etto…etto…y yo lo…

-como te veras sin ropa?

-pervertido que eras! –grito golpeándolo en la cabeza tras lo cual Usui sonrio y la llevo hasta el edificio donde le darían su salón

Misaki solo se les quedo viendo extrañada

Mei quedo en el salón de Usui y al finalizar las clases ambos subieron a la azotea

Misaki estaba ahí y al verlos llegar se escondió

-ahora dime, que paso con esa chica…la maid –dijo Mei

-ella es la presidente del consejo estudiantil, Ayuzawa Misaki –dijo –trata de cuidar su reputación por eso solo su mejor amigo Hinata, tres chicos a los cuales llama el trio de idiotas y yo sabemos que trabaja ahí. No digas nada

-esta bien…pero nunca es bueno mentir…y tarde o temprano todo se descubre

-hum…cuéntame como te fue en e.u.a

-bien…es muy bonito, pero te extrañe a ti y a los chicos, que hay de ellos has sabido algo?

-de vez en cuando llaman, y me visitan…por cierto, mi nueva dirección –le tendio un papel

-gracias Usui..esta es la mia –le dio otro –y mi teléfono…en serio te extrañe mucho -volvio a abrazarlo

-y yo igual Mei-chan, nadie daba mejores consejos que tu

-y sigues teniendo la misma suerte con las chicas?

-hai –dijo –pero como sabes no le hago caso

-nunca les has hecho ni en la secundaria, mucho menos en la primaria

Usui le sonrio

-eso significa que no soy tan pervertido

-no…si lo eres solo con las chicas que te interesan –dijo –como kaiko, seita y Kay

-claro las chicas…ellas son las que mas me visitan sabes?

-era obvio, porque entraste a seika?

-me gusto

-jeje…es una bonita escuela…creo que la kaichou hace un buen trabajo

-si…antes esto era un asco

-me lo imagino…sera mejor que nos vayamos, iras al café maid

-hai…quieres venir?

-y seguir platicando? –Usui asintió –claro vamos!

Usui se paro y tomo la mano de Mei y juntos salieron de la azotea

-quien es esa chica? –dijo Misaki mirando a la pareja? Irse

Al dia siguiente le pidieron a Misaki que ordenara los papeles de Mei, ella le dio sus datos

Nombre: Daichi Mei

Edad: 17 clase: 3-2

Tipo de sangre: o+

Altura: 170 cm

Habilidad especial: karate

Lo que mas le gusta: leer y dibujar

-interesante –dijo al kaichou

El tiempo paso, Misaki se dio cuenta que Usui dejo de acosarla. Debería de estar agradecia pero no...sentia una opresión en el pecho al verlo con Mei, todas las atenciones que una vez le dedico a ella ahora eran para la chica, pues aunque se lo negara, amaba a Usui.

Esta era mucho mas femenina que ella, siempre usaba faldas o pantalones ajustados, y blusas de tirantes o de manga corta, de colores azul, rosa, blanco y algunas veces negro, usaba botas o tacones, muy rara vez tenis. Se maquillaba y siempre estaba muy bien peinada con moñitos, no muy llamativos, pero bonitos y diademas.

Era dulce y amable, siempre ayudando a los demás, siempre sonreía y hacia sonreir a Usui. Como competir con eso?

Misaki pensaba en eso mientras salía de la sala del consejo estudiantil cuando choco con alguien

-lo lamento –se disculpo y vio quien era a quien había golpeado, era Mei

-ohh…kaichou debería tener mas cuidado –dijo –bueno me voy, voy a la dirección, con permiso –salio corriendo

Pero iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que se le cayo un libro

Misaki lo tomo y lo abrió

_Querido diario: _

_Hoy volveré a Japón, estoy ansiosa por hacerlo, extraño a todos._

_Pero sobre todo a Usui, mi mejor y mas pervertido amigo..jeje…nunca te he platicado de el, es un chico muy guapo, tiene ojos verdes y cabello rubio, como dije es un pervertido, pero solo con las chicas que les interesan._

_Es tan amable e inteligente, su carácter es muy extraño, es inteligente pero a la vez tonto, amable, pero enfadoso, pervertido pero respetuoso…curioso_

_Bueno…despues te platico mas de el, ahora te dejo una foto de todos nosotros, incluyéndolo a el_

Misaki observo la foto donde salian Usui, Mei, otras tres chicas y dos chicos

El rubio se notaba feliz.

El diario continuaba, ella salió mas adelante

_Bueno diario:_

_Esta semana a sido interesante, me encontré con Usui, estamos en el mismo salón y descubri que la kaichou es la maid del café. Si me sorprendi con eso_

_Ella es un chica de cabello negro y ojos cafes, es muy bonita pero no es nada femenina…usa ropa de hombre por dios! Creo que hasta aoi-chan, el sobrino de la gerente del Maid Latte, es mas…y es hombre!_

_Pero yo no soy nadie para criticarla, siempre he tenido todo asi que no se como es su vida._

_Bueno, ella es una gran kaichou pero me pregunto si se dara cuenta que tambien es una mujer _

Misaki se ruborizo

_Querido diario: _

_Hoy Usui y yo fuimos al cine, en serio, había olvidado lo pervertido que era._

_Fue un dia muy divertido, despues le sugerí ir al maid latte pero se negó y mejor fuimos a la feria, que raro, últimamente no va al maid, saliendo de la escuela sale conmigo a algún lado, creo que altere su rutina. Aunque no me molesta_

Misaki ya no quiso seguir leyendo, guardo en su mochila el diario y salió

Ahí afuera vio a Usui sentado esperando seguramente a Mei

-hola kaichou –le dijo el rubio a el cuando paso por delante

-Usui –dijo esta y lo miro

-haya dentro no vio a Mei?

-hai…-dijo y saco su cuaderno –iba corriendo a la dirección y se le cayo esto –se lo dio –dáselo y no lo leas, es su diario

-nunca lo haría kaichou –dijo Usui y tomo el cuaderno

-me voy

-la veo mañana

-como quieras –salio de la escuela sin mirar atrás

Llego a su casa y ahí solto a llorar…ahora estaba segura que Usui ya no sentía nada por el

Fin capitulo


	2. Nueva maid en el maid latte

Capitulo II una nueva maid en el maid latte

El anuncio de "se solicita maid" estaba siendo quitado de la ventana cuando Misaki llego al café

-Erika –llamo a su compañera pelicafe, esta la miro –la gerente ya contrato a alguien?

-hai misa-chan, hoy vino una chica de diecisiete y acepto el trabajo de medio tiempo…se unira hoy

-bien

-ohh…hace mucho que no veía por aquí a Usui –dijo honaka

Misaki al oir esto salió y vio al rubio entrando

Ella iba a salir a recibirlo como siempre hasta que…

-bienvenido amo –dijo Daichi Mei vestida de maid –y hacia una reverencia delante de Usui

Este sonrio y dijo

-Mei-chan…que linda te ves con ese traje, muy…violable –dijo, la chica enrojeció y miro Usui como diciendo "me lo pagaras despues pervertido"

-ven por aquí amo –lo llevo a la mesa que el usaba –que deseas?

-un café helado Mei-chan –le sonrio feliz

-por supuesto –se dirigió a la cocina.

Despues le llevo el café y se fue a donde las demás maid estaban

-ahh…kaichou buen dia –dijo la chica mirando a Misaki

-no sabia que trabajabas aquí -dijo la kaichou seria

-bueno necesitaba el dinero para algunas cosas. Asi que hace una semana pasaba con Usui-kun por aquí y me cuenta del anuncio asi que decidi probar.

-y eres muy buena –dijo una "chica" rubia, Aoi, que iba entrando

-gracias Aoi-chan –dijo la chica

-me encanta la ropa que usas –dijo –tienes que decirme donde la compras

-mañana si quieres vamos juntos…ahh..no mejor el sábado, es que mañana voy a salir con Usui-kun al cine

-te llevas muy bien con el no –dijo mirando disimuladamente a Misaki que volteo a otro lado

-hai…es mi mejor amigo –dijo y miro para afuera –debo de ver si quiere otra cosa mas –dijo y salió

-nosotras igual –casi todas las maid salieron a excepción de Misaki y Aoi

-dejame decirte que hasta yo la preferiría a ella

-disculpa…es obvio que ella es como todas las chicas superficiales que existen

-te equivocas, ella es linda, inteligente, tierna, le gusta trabajar y proteger a los demás, todas esas cualidades las tienes tu pero además ella es amable, educada, FEMENINA y dulce, si no quieres perder a Usui por ella, cambia mucho –dijo y salió

-el tiene razón –dijo mirando a la chica –cualquiera la preferiría a ella en lugar de a mi, sobre todo Usui

Al terminar el dia Mei se cambio y se puso una pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja, una sudadera del mismo color con unas botas negras, dos muñequeras negras y se soltaba el cabello.

Misaki la miro y supo porque todos decían lo mismo

Era cierto, Mei era muy femenina, lo comprobó cuando esta se puso brillo en los labios y unas pulseras en su muñeca.

-buen trabajo kaichou –le dijo y cerrando su casillero se dirigió afuera del cuarto pero se detuvo, dejo su mochila en una silla y se acerco a la kaichou que se estaba amarrando el cabello

-sabes Misaki –le dijo y tomando la liga le solto el cabello y se lo acomodo despues saco su brillo y le puso un poco en su boca –si te arreglaras un poco mas serias la chica mas bonita de la escuela –tomo sus cosas y salió.

Misaki aun impresionada por lo que Mei hizo salió detrás de ella y se sorprendió al ver a Usui ahí

-Mei te acompaño a casa –le dijo a la chica y Misaki casi no pudo ocultar su decepcion

-claro

Usui miro a la kaichou

-hasta mañana kaichou –y tomando la mano de Mei se la llevo de ahí

Misaki solo suspiro y se fue en dirección contraria sin mirar atrás, por lo que no pudo notar como Usui clavaba la mirada en ella

Ella solo pensaba que ahora veria a Usui regularmente por el maid latte de nuevo pero solo iria por Mei

Con Usui y Mei

-tu le pusiste ese brillo a la kaichou cierto –dijo el rubio –o fue Aoi?

-no fui yo…me molesta que chicas como ella, bonitas sean tan poco femeninas, estoy segura que aoi-chan me lo agradecerá si se lo digo…además, estoy segura que si Misaki se vistiera de manera mas…concorde a su genero seria mas bonita, y atraería la atención de muchos chicos, mas que los que ahuyenta con su carácter

-en serio crees eso de ella

-claro…solo necesita una ayuda, y te puedo asegurar que antes de que la preparatoria termine hare que la kaichou sea diferente, de mi cuenta corre o me dejo de llamar Daichi Mei

Usui miro sorprendido la decisión reflejada en los ojos de su amiga y estuvo seguro que decía la verdad.

Al salir de la preparatoria ayusawa Misaki seria otra persona diferente


	3. El baile

Capitulo III el baile n_n

Navidad se acercaba y el consejo de alumnos había decidido que para festejarla harian un baile antes de las vacaciones.

Todo estaba listo, las invitaciones hechas, las cosas preparadas, las sillas y mesas rentadas, la música elegida.

Solo faltaba lo mas importante.

Conseguir una pareja para ir.

en otro tiempo Misaki estaría casi segura que recibiría una propuesta de Usui .

pero ya no lo estaba…ella quería ir con Usui pero el talvez ya no quería ir con ella. Había dejado de frecuentar el maid asi que era seguro, Usui ya no sentía nada por ella

un dia antes le dieron la nota de que Daichi Mei no iria a clases pues le dolia la cabeza, tenia que entregarla a alguien responsable del salón 3-2 asi que al llegar a la escuela ese dia se acerco a takumi para decirle

-Usui…-lo llamo

Usui la miro

-kaichou –dijo este mirándola –Konnichiwa

-Konnichiwa… -se acerco y le tendio el justificante

Usui lo tomo y miro a la kaichou

-es de Daichi Mei –dijo –no vendrá a clases hoy, para que lo presentes

-bien

Misaki empezó a irse cuando Usui la detuvo

-kaichou –dijo

-que Usui? –dijo mirándolo seria

-yo…-pero al parecer se arrepintió pues aparto su mirada y dijo –entregare el justificante

-bien –Misaki se fue.

Días despues

El baile era dentro de unos días y Misaki aun no sabia con quien iria. Había sido invitada por Hinata y el trio de idiotas pero cierta persona la invitara. Pero sus esperanzas de que Usui la invitaran desaparecieron ese dia cuando salió del maid latte

-Mei quería pedirte algo –dijo Usui, Misaki escucho por la puerta

-dime Usui-kun

-quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-hai –dijo la chica feliz y lo abrazo.

Misaki solo entro al café despacio

El dia del baile llego, Misaki se alisto con ayuda de Aoi quien la maquillo y le eligio el vestido.

Despues fue por ella Hinata, que fue a quien acepto. Cuando llego a la escuela causo un gran revuelo, pues llevaba el cabello rizado suelto, estaba maquillada de un modo muy natural y lucia hermosa con su vestido lila con olanes, el trio de idiotas la rodeo rápidamente invitándola a bailar y ella solo se quedaba callada.

Misaki estuvo un tiempo charlando con sus amigas hasta que la gente empezó a murmurar y a señalar la puerta

-que pasara? –dijo

-vamos a ver –dijo Sakura y se acercaron a Hinata –que ocurre

-acaba de llegar Usui-kun y Mei-chan –dijo este

Misaki no siguió preguntando pues vio la razón, Usui lucia elegante con ese esmoquin y Mei estaba hermosísima con el vestido blanco que llevaba y su cabello medio ondulado y suelto, tambien llevaba un maquillaje ligero que la hacia lucir mas bonita si se podía, de lo que estaba regularmente.

-esta hermosa –dijo Sakura –ese vestido le queda fabuloso

Misaki solo se volvió y salió a tomar aire.

Despues se puso a bailar con el trio de idiotas (uno a la vez xp) y con Hinata.

Pero la llegar las doce de la noche dijeron en el micrófono

-es hora de invitar a un joven con al que no hayan bailado a hacerlo al son de esta canción –se empezó a reproducir

-bailas? –le dijo Hinata a Mei que estaba cerca

-hai –dijo y se fue con el

Misaki se quedo sola Usui

-kaichou..baila? –le dijo Usui

Misaki la miro sorprendida y asintió tomando la mano de Usui

La canción que se oia era "entre tu y yo" cuando la canción iba al final

Misaki se sentía tan comoda en brazos de Usui, perdida en sus ojos

-Usui…porque casi no vas al maid latte…solo cuando Mei trabaja?

-la voy a ver a ella –dijo serio

Misaki lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos una frialdad que nunca había visto, no para ella

-eso significa…-dijo –que ya no te gusto –bajo al cabeza

-yo…no se a que se refiere kaichou –dijo Usui

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empujo a Usui lejos de ella haciéndolo que se cayera

Todos en la pista los miraron.

Misaki le grito

-eres un idiota Usui takumi…un idiota – salió corriendo.

-misaki! –grito Hinata y salió corriendo tras ella seguido del trio de idiotas

Mei se acerco rápido a Usui y lo ayudo

-estas bien?

-hai –dijo Usui viendo a Mei

-es tarde –Dijo la chica –mejor vámonos

-hai –sonrio el chico –vamonos

Ambos se fueron ante la atenta mirada de todos los demás en el salón

Iban de camino a la casa de Mei cuando vieron a lo lejos a Misaki rodeada de el trio de idiotas y Hinata

Usui se detuvo un poco al verle

Cuando Mei se dio la vuelta vio a Usui unos metros mas atrás. Se detuvo y lo llamo

-Usui –dijo, el rubio lo miro –estas bien?

-eh? –la miro –hai…vámonos –le tomo la mano y se fueron.

Con Misaki

La kaichou solo quería estar sola asi que les pidió a los chicos que lo hicieran al principio se negaron pero despues se fueron

Tras tranquilizarse un poco se fue a su casa pensando en Usui y en Mei

"si lo que dijo es cierto…entonces…ya no puedo hacer nada…creo que yo misma tuve la culpa…pero no entiendo…porque deje gustarle?"


	4. Usui y Mei se van

Capitulo IV usui y mei se van

Después de las vacaciones de navidad, misaki se empezo a dar cuenta que mei estaba triste.

Días despues supo la razón

-ayusawa-san –dijo el director –necesito que le entregue a Daichi-san estos papeles

-claro…eh –miro los papeles –Daichi-san se cambiara de escuela?

-si, se cambiara a Miyabigaoka –dijo

-Miyabigaoka? Entonces es rica? –"porque trabaja en el maid latte entonces?"

-si…es rica…una joven rica de Inglaterra

-ahhh…bueno le ire ha dejar los documentos ahora mismo –salio de la dirección

"una joven rica de Inglaterra? De donde conoce a Usui entonces…crei que habrían ido juntos a la secundaria…todo esto es muy confuso…si ella se va…que pasara…Usui volverá a hacer el mismo?"

Pensaba todo esto hasta que llego al patio donde vio a Mei sentada en el pasto pensando

-Daichi-san –dijo la joven

La chica miro a la kaichou

-kaichou –dijo

-el director me pidió que le diera esto –dijo y le extendió el folder

La chica lo tomo

-gracias…

-ya se lo dijiste? –la joven la miro extrañada –a Usui?

-ah…hai –dijo tranquila

-seguiras trabajando en el maid-late?

-hai…aun quiero trabajar

-porque? –dijo –tu no necesitas el trabajo, tienes mucho dinero

-lo se…-dijo –pero no quiero depender de mis padres…en cuento cumpla los dieciocho años quiero irme de mi casa, y si acepto su dinero me controlaran, como hacen ahora con eso de ir a Miyabigaoka, aunque saben que nunca me han gustado los colegios de ricos…ni he tenido amigos de ese tipo…a no ser Usui claro

-eh? Usui?

-ahh….nada nada –dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza nerviosa –bueno…me voy –dijo la joven y se fue

-Usui…es rico? –se pregunto

Dos días despues

Misaki fue llamada por el subdirector nuevamente

-ayusawa-san por favor lleva estos papeles a Usui-san –le tendio unos papeles

Misaki los miro y abrió los ojos sorprendida

-estos papeles son de Usui…Usui Takumi –dijo

-si, el también se cambiara de escuela, creo que tiene algo que ver con Daichi Mei.

Misaki solo asintió y se marcho, estaba muy confundida, Usui iba a irse, iba a irse por ella.

Se dirigió al salón de Usui. Este estaba en medio de clases

Toco la puerta

-ahhh…Ayuzawa-san –dijo la sensei

-Nishiwaki-sensei –dijo ella a la sensei –lamento interrupirla pero tengo que entregar estos papeles a Usui-san

-ahhh…bien Usui –dijo

El joven se levanto y se dirigió a la kaichou

Esta le entrego los papeles sin mirarlo y dijo

-gracias sensei –se fue

La chica se dirigió a los baños y se encerro en uno.

Ya ahí lloro, lloro porque Usui prefería a Mei, lloro porque lo amaba, porque no queria que se fuera.

Entonces Mei entro

-kaichou...kaichou…esta bien –dijo –la vi entrar

Entonces la kaichou furiosa salio del baño

-tu lo planeaste todo no? tu siempre quisiste hacerlo….siempre fue tu plan hacer esto.

-no se de que…

-lo sabes bien! Querías llevarte a Usui!

-llevarmelo a donde?

-a Miyabigaoka, el es rico no?, te mandaron para que te lo llevaras

-no se de que hablas –dijo Mei –Usui es quien decidió irse, yo nunca le obligue a nada. Ademas –dijo ella mirándola furiosa, como nunca la había visto –no puedes reclamarme que ahora se comporte asi cuando tu eres quien le dijo todas esas cosas

-de que hablas…que le dije?

-no te hagas la inocente, eres muy consiente de lo que le dijiste, o es que le dijiste tantas cosas que ya no sabes porque el ahora ya no te presta atención, debes de dejar de ser asi, o perderas todo lo que quieres –salio del baño con una aire de superioridad que nunca le había visto dejando a la kaichou confudida y lo peor, con un sentimiento de culpa muy grande, y sin saber porque.

Al dia siguiente Usui y Mei ya no habían ido. Se habían cambiado.

Dos semanas despues Mei no se había presentado en el maid latte pues había pedido vacaciones, por lo tanto no había visto a Usui.

Fue entonces cuando llego la noticia.

El director la había mandado a llamar.

-ahhh…Ayuzawa-san pase –dijo este cuando toco la puerta de su oficina

Dentro habia do s personas acompañando al director, una era una mujer de cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta de ojos cafes, el hombre era de cabello y ojos negros, ambos vestían trajes elegantes y con el escudo de Miyabigaoka.

-Ayuzawa-san –dijo el director –ellos son Kashiro-san –señalo a al mujer –y Kotomi-san, son asesores académicos en Miyabigaoka

- Miyabigaoka? –dijo la kaichou extrañada

-si –dijo Kashiro-san –veras Ayuzawa-san, queremos ofrecerte una beca para nuestra escuela, solo debes mantener tu promedio y comprar los uniformes claro, los libros te los proporcionamos nosotros

-porque? –dijo –porque me la dan a mi, hay muchos estudiantes buenos en seika

-porque –dijo Kotomi-san –dos de nuestros estudiantes, Daichi-san y Usui-san nos dijeron como eras, que tu si la aprovecharías.

-Usui…-sonrió

-si…el es uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes, ademas –dijo –creo que seras una gran estudiante

-podria pensarlo –dijo ella –tengo que hablar con mi familia y…

-claro –dijeron –cuando tenga la respuesta, llámenos.

-bien –se levanto –con permiso

Salio de la oficina conmocionada

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que llego a su casa

-oni-chan –dijo suzuna –Estas bien?

-si, esta mama?

-si –dijo ella

-tengo que hablar con ella

Ambas se dirigieron con su madre

Tras hablar con ella su mama se le quedo mirando y dijo

-bueno… Miyabigaoka es una escuela muy importante, esta es tu decisión misa.

Misa asintió

Mas tarde

-_mochi…mochi_

-Kashiro-san habla Ayuzawa Misaki –dijo

-_ahhh…Ayuzawa-san…ya tienes una decisión?_

-si –dijo ella

-_y bien_

-acepto…me cambiare a Miyabigaoka

Fin capitulo


	5. Nueva escuela, nuevos problemas

Capitulo IV Nueva escuela, nuevos problemas

Cuando Ayuzawa Misaki puso un pie en Miyabigaoka supo que había entrado a la boca del lobo.

Se había lanzado al campo de batalla sin conocimiento alguno. Con una vida tan privada de comodidades no sabia nada sobre las costumbres de los ricos.

Se sentía observada por todos.

Entonces escucho una voz muy conocida

-Ayuzawa

Se volvio y vio a Usui caminando hacia ella junto con Mei

-veo que aceptaste –dijo el

-si –dijo Misaki –Usui…yo no sabia que eras rico –dijo ella mirándolo

Este solo se dio la vuelta

-no es algo que crei debiera saber Ayuzawa-san –dijo y se fue –vamos Mei-chan –le tendio la mano

-bienvenida Ayuzawa –dijo Mei y corrió detrás de Usui para sostenerle la mano e irse de ahi

Misaki se quedo triste, al parecer Usui la seguiría tratando igual

-Hola! –la llamaron, se volvio y vio a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules –tu eres Ayuzawa Misaki?

-ha…hai

-yo soy Kushieda Noegi, soy la representante de la clase 3-A en el consejo, la clase en la que tu estas, me pidieron que te mostrara la escuela

-ahh...ok

-bueno vamos

(au: recordar ver el manga de hace…ahhh…mucho…ya ni me acuerdo cuanto...Jane: Baka! Nim: no le digas baka a any. Any: y tu que haces aquí? A ti ni kaichou wa maid sama te gusta Nim?. Nim: vivimos en la misma casa y por el momento dormimos en el mismo cuarto, yo ya me quiero dormir y no me dejas ¬¬ por eso intervengo. Au: hum…)

-y este es nuestro salon –dijo Noegi –vamos, las clases ya van a empezar

-ahh…si, vamos

El sensei ya estaba ahi cuando entraron

-sensei –Noegi lo llamo –ella es la nueva estudiante

-ahh..si pasa…Ayuzawa-san, por favor Kushieda-san ve a senterte

-hai

-vamos, no te morderan –dijo el sensei y condujo a Misaki al centro de salon.

Ya ahí comprobo que Usui y Mei eran sus compañeros de clase, y para su sorpresa el unico asiento libre estaba al lado derecho de Usui, del lado izquierdo a el estaba Mei

-bien…ella es Ayuzawa Misaki, sera su nueva compañera, Ayuzawa-san, por favor toma asiento a lado de Usui-san –dijo señalando el banco que ella ya habia visto.

-arigatou –dijo ella y se fue a sentar

Mei le sonrio pero Usui no la miro

Eso entristecio a Misaki y al mismo tiempo la enfurecio

"bien" pensó mientras recogia sus cosas al final de la clase "si el no me habla no tengo porque hablarle yo"

En ese momento llegaron tres jóvenes y se pararon delante de ella

En cuanto las vio Misaki supo que eran engreídas y lo mas probable es que quisieran molestarla

-asi que tu eres la nueva…-dijo una rubia

-si –dijo ella

-tienes una beca no? –dijo otra de cabello rosa

-hai

-hum…oye y donde compraste tu uniforme eh?

-seguro en una barata –dijo la tercera de cabello rojo y las otras dos rieron

Misaki las ignoro y siguió recogiendo sus útiles.

Entonces la rubia le arrebato uno de los cuadernos

-miren esto, todos horrendos!

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes les rodeaba ya

Todos se empezaron reir

Usui y Mei miraban desde la entrada, Mei estaba a punto de intervenir

Misaki ya no aguanto y empujando a la rubia le arrebato el cuaderno.

Entonces saco al "demonio" que tenia dentro y con un aura oscura que espanto a todos dijo

-es cierto que soy pobre y que tengo una beca, pero no por eso van a ofenderme, en la escuela donde iba me decían la Kaichou demoniaca, asi que déjenme en paz si no quieren saber porque

-yo digo lo mismo –dijo una voz desde la puerta

Misaki vio que a lado de Mei y Usui estaba un chico rubio que ella conocía, Igarashi Tora, el kaichou de la escuela

El entro tranquilamente.

-Igarashi-san –dijo la rubia

Todos lo vieron

Se acerco a Misaki

-Quien moleste a Ayuzawa Misaki se las vera conmigo…las reglas prohíben el Bullying en la escuela…además…Misaki me gusta, asi que no la molesten

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo dicho por el Kaichou

Misaki volteo rápidamente para la puerta pero se dio cuenta que Usui y Mei ya no estaban ahí

Su confusión era tan grande que no se dio cuenta que era jalada por Igarashi hasta que ya estaban en el patio

-sueltame –le tiro de la mano

-Misaki…vamos, acabamos de encontrarnos, no seas tan fría..

-aun no se me olvida nuestro ultimo encuentro…

-eh? Hablas de lo de la sala del consejo y de lo del concurso de meseros…sabes te ves bien de hombre

-callate y déjame en paz

Tomo su mochila y salio de ahí

Despues las cosas fueron de mal en peor

A los dos dias de estar en la escuela los rumores de su pobreza, de la deuda de su padre y de su trabajo como maid corrian por la escuela

Todos la molestaban en el pasillo diciendole "tráeme mi agua" "disculpa, me tomas la orden" y cosas por el estilo

Pero a pesar de que la mayoria de los alumnos la trataban mal tambien habia algunos que no y ya tenia su grupo de amigos, dentro y fuera de su salon

Dentro de su salon estaban Noegi, la chica que la habia acompañado el primer dia de clases, Taoru, un chico alegre y simpatico, Maiki, una chica de cabello blanco y ojos grises que era seria e inteligente y Haru, una chica un tanto tenebrosa.

Fuera de su salon estaban Shitao, un chico alegre e hiperactivo, novio de Maiki y completamente opuesto a esta, Hikari, una chica de cabello rojo y ojos violetas que era muy alegre tambien, y Meiko, una chica de cabello rojo y ojos cafes, capitana del equipo de Kendo

Ademas era acosada todo el tiempo por Igarashi. De este se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como creia, tal vez algo…bueno…muy engreido y a veces…bueno casi siempre molesto pero a pesar de eso era gracioso y algo, debia admitirlo, agradable, amable y un poco…de forma minuscula…apuesto (ja: 0.0 hablamos del mismo Igarashi? Au: callate Jane, ya se que no es nada de eso pero este fic es OOC. Ja: pero al menos se realista ¬¬ Nim: ya dejen de pelear. Ja, Au: tu callate! Nim: TT_TT. Au: lo siento Nim es que Jane me saca de quicio, me perdonas? Nim: *asintiendo* Ja: hum…)

Con respecto a Usui, al mes de haberse cambiado de escuela este no le prestaba la mas minima atención a Misaki, solo le hablaba para saludarla y cuanto tenian trabajos en equipo

Mei si habla con ella pero tambien se mostraba distante

Ademas de todo eso los chicos, al saber de su empleo de Maid empezaron a molestarla de otra manera, aunque muchos fueron golpeados la mayoria sabian algun arte de pelea (au: no se si se diga asi) y la esquivaban.

Misaki los ignoraba. Muchos empezaron a aparecerse en el Maid Latte.

La mayoria no le causaba molestias pero un dia entraron al café tres chicos que a ella le desagradaban particularmente

Estos chicos eran unos que la habian estado molestando y sabian Aikido

Se encontraba en la entrada atrayendo clientes cuando los chicos la rodearon

-ahhh…hola Misa-chan –dijo Katori, el lider del grupo –que linda te vez

Misaki lo ignoro

-vamos Misa-chan, no seas tan fria

-por favor dejenme en paz –dijo Misaki manteniendo la calma

-por favor? Que extraño que nos digas por favor –dijo Kitamura, otro de los chicos –que pasa Misa-chan? Porque no nos haces un servicio en privado?

Misaki los miro muy enojada pero sin perder la compostura

-vamos Misa-chan –dijo Toshio el ultimo del grupo

-no gracias –dijo ella

-misa-chan, no seas cruel, eres muy linda –le quiso tomar la mano pero el la aparto de un manotazo

Para ese momento varias Maid y algunos clientes habian salido para ver que pasaba, entre ellos Mei y Usui

-Misa-chan –dijo Mei interviniendo –Tienes algun problema?

-no, no tengo ninguno –dijo Misaki

-ahhh…Mei-chan –dijo Katori –que linda te vez tu tambien –le toco el rostro

Mientras los otros dos tocaban a Misaki

Entonces dos clientes entraron a la accion y con un simple movimiento tiraron a los chicos y protegieron a las chicas detrás de ellos

Eran Usui e Igarashi

-por favor no sean irrespetuosos, Misa-chan y Mei-chan solo estan trabajando –dijo Usui

-Aizaka, Kusaka, Otari, les adverti que dejaran en paz a Misaki –dijo Igarashi quien tenia sujeta a Misaki del brazo

-vamos Igarashi-san, solo nos divertiamos

-pues busquen a alguien mas…y les advierto, si no quieren problemas conmigo…NO MOLESTEN A LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA!

Se llevo a Misaki como la primera vez, jalandola de la mano

La llevo al callejón donde estaba la entrada del personal del Maid latte

-Sueltame! –grito Misaki y aparto al kaichou de un manotazo –porque dijiste esas cosas?

-me parecio que necesitabas ayuda Misaki-chan –dijo el sonriendo prepotente

-no necesito que me ayudes!

-prefieres que Usui-san te ayude? Si mal no recuerdo el era tu novio ¿no? Aunque últimamente esta mucho con Mei-chan, ellos salen juntos….

-no necesito que nadie me ayude! –le grito haciendo que se callara –y menos el idiota de Usui –sentia tanto dolor que no media sus palabras

-que no salian? –Igarashi la miraba sonriendo, como si supiera algo que ella no

-yo nunca saldria con Usui Takumi –su orgullo hablaba por ella –el no es nada para mi!

Tarde se dio cuenta que Usui estaba detrás de Igarashi en un extremo del callejon

Mei tambien estaba ahi

Usui la miro indiferente y se acerco a ella

-Ayuzawa-san –le dijo –le venia a entregar esto –le entrego los volantes que estaba repartiendo

Misaki estaba tan turbada que miraba a Usui sin comprender

"porque?" pensaba "porque?"

Igarashi tomo los volantes

-yo se los cuidare

Usui asintió

-bien, la gerente dijo que podian tomar el dia libre, vamos Mei-chan, adios –dijo y se dirigio a la entrada del callejon –hasta mañana, kaichou, Ayuzawa-san

Misaki lo vio darse la vuelta

-espera Takumi –dijo Igarashi –hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-que? –Usui lo miro

-es verdad lo que supe?

-de que hablas?

-tu familia y la de Mei estan concertando la union de ambas ¿no es asi?

-si –dijo Usui

-entonces tambien es verdad que la manera en la que ambas se uniran sera por un matrimonio ¿no? El tuyo con Mei

Misaki salio de su turbación al escuchar eso

"eso no puede ser verdad" penso "debe ser mentira"

Miro a Usui pero este solo miraba a Igarashi

-si –dijo finalmente –es verdad

Misaki sintio una punzada muy dolorosa

-Usui...-le hablo, Usui la miro –entonces…¿te casaras con Mei?

-si, asi es –dijo el

-pero…es solo por tu familia ¿no es asi? Tu no sientes nada por ella?

Usui la miro unos segundos, después se dio la vuelta y se aproximo a Mei.

Para asombro de Misaki, Usui tomo a Mei de la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

Mei respondio el beso rodeando el cuello de Usui con sus brazos

Después de unos dolorosos segundos Misaki vio como finalmente ellos se separaban

Usui la miro

-a mi me gusta Mei, Ayuzawa-san, esa es la razon de que me haya cambiado de escuela, no puedo estar separado de ella, vamos Mei-chan…es tarde

-hai –dijo ella y tomo la mano de Usui

Pero antes de irse miro a Misaki de una manera que esta no comprendio

Le habia mirado de forma…¿retadora? ¿la estaba queriendo impulsar a luchar por Usui?

Misaki no podia moverse…

-Msaki-chan –dijo Igarashi

-no puedo creerlo…usui…baka…-el flequillo cubria sus ojos

-Misaki, ven vamos

-Igarashi –le dijo Misaki –dime algo

-que? –Igarashi la miro

-Mei…es mejor que yo? En que sentido?

Igarashi la miro.

Para sorpresa de Misaki Igarashi la abrazo y para su propia sorpresa, en lugar de apartarlo se aferro a el

-no, Mei no es mejor que tu Misaki, Mei es linda, pero tu tambien lo eres, es verdad que ella es mucho mas femenina pero tu tienes tu propia luz interior que eclipsa a cualquiera que te ve…Mei es rica, pero ella no sabe lo que es pelear por lo que quiere pues siempre lo tiene sin problemas, tu tienes fortaleza, coraje…sobre todo coraje –Misaki rio un poco –tu y ella son diferentes…cada una tiene algo bueno…solo recuerda Misaki que nunca, nunca pienses que alguien es mejor que tu porque eres unica y nadie se compara contigo

Misaki estaba sorprendida se separo un poco de Igarashi y lo miro a los ojos

-Tora-kun…-Tora poso sus labios sobre Misaki y para su sorpresa su beso fue correspondido

-Misaki…me gustas –dijo Tora

Misaki no dijo nada, solo volvio a besar a Tora

Fin capitulo

Au: sera que Misaki podra empezar a sentir algo por Tora? La historia dio un giro inesperado XD...a partir de aquí comienza la pregunta, con quien se quedara Misaki? Solo les digo que el leon no es como lo pintan XD

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, se que tarde mucho pero ahora actualizare mas rapido XD

Jane: siempre dices lo mismo ¬¬

Au: no te metas Jane


	6. Un dia de hermanas

Capitulo VI Un dia de Hermanas

Misaki estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados

Ese dia no tenia clases ya que era dia feriado

Se llevo una mano al pecho y recordo la escena con Tora

-porque…porque deje que Tora me besara?...y desde cuando le digo Tora?! Ahhh…

Toc toc toc (sin presupuesto)

-si?

-one-chan…puedo pasar?

-ahhh…suzuna, pasa –se sento

Suzuna entro

-que pasa? –ayuzawa la miro

-queria preguntarte…paso algo entre Usui-san y tu?

Misaki miro a su hermana

-eh? Porque preguntas eso?

-es que ya no viene a la casa y Hinata-kun dice que ya casi no hablas con el, aunque van a la misma escuela

Misaki miro hacia la ventana

-si…tienes razon el y yo ya no hablamos

-pero porque?

-no lo se –suspiro –desde la llegada de Daichi Mei el cambio conmigo…

-Daichi Mei?

-su amiga de la infancia

-ahhh…y crees que ellos…tengan una relacion?

-la tienen

-que?

-estan comprometidos, sus familias concertaron su matrimonio, pero ademas a Usui le gusta ella y creo que a ella tambien le gusta Usui

-misaki…dime algo…Usui-san….el te gusta?

Misaki la miro y asintió

-ahhh…one-chan…

-pero es mi culpa…

-que?

-Usui me decia que le gustaba...pero yo lo rechazaba, es muy ironico que me haya dado cuenta que lo amaba cuando el ya estaba con Mei

-ahhh…-Suzuna se dejo caer –y yo que quería pedirte consejos amorosos y estas peor que yo

-eh? Consejos? –misaki la miro –te gusta alguien?

-ahhh…hai –dijo ella timida

-y me diras quien es? –la miro

-etto…

-es alguien que conozco?

-si…

-y bien?

-bueno etto…es Hinata…

-Hinata...-la miro –bueno…

-parece que ambas tenemos problemas amorosos –dijo ella tranquilamente

-si –Misaki también se recostó

-este es un triangulo amoroso…

-triangulo? –dijo Misaki –haber…a ti te gusta Hinata, pero a Hinata le gusto yo…pero a mi me gusta Usui, y a Usui le gusta Mei…creo que mas bien seria un cuadrado –lo dibujo en el aire.

-ahhh…-ambas se vieron y rieron –un pentagono romantico jajajaja…

-one-chan –dijo Suzuna –aun es temprano, porque no salimos? Vayamos al parque Sakatara

-esta bien…me cambiare y vamos –dijo misaki y empezó a cambiarse

-bien, hare lo mismo

Quince minutos después estaban listas

-cuidense –dijo su madre

-hai

Ambas se dirigieron al parque.

-Mira Misaki –señalo hacia los juegos –vamos, rápido, rápido

-hai…hai…

Ambas se subieron a muchos juegos y se divirtiendo como hacia mucho no lo hacían

-Misaki, vamos a jugar a los dardos

-hai…vayamos…ahh…Suzuna…después salir de aquí vayamos de comprar

-tu diciendo eso? El estar en esa escuela si que te afecto –dijo riendo

-no te burles, anda vayamos

-hai…

Después de jugar se dirigieron a la entrada

Pero se encontró cara a cara con una de las tres personas que menos quería ver en ese momento

-Misaki!

Misaki retrocio al ver delante de ella a Igarashi

-Igarashi!

-eh? Porque no me llamas por mi nombre, la ultima vez lo hiciste? –Igarashi le sonrio.

Misaki enrojeció recordando la situación

-etto…etto… -que le pasaba? Ella nunca era así, nunca se sonrojaba ni se ponía nerviosa, nunca lo había hecho con Usui

-eh? Quien eres tu? –pregunto Suzuna

-mi nombre es Igarashi Tora –dijo, se acerco, tomo la mano de Suzuna y la beso elegantemente

-ahhh…que lindo…mi nombre es Ayuzawa Suzuna

-Ayuzawa? Eres hermana de Misaki?

-hai

-Suzuna, nos vamos –Misaki jalo a la chica

-ahh…mucho gusto Igarashi-sempai –dijo Suzuna

-Igualmente Suzuna-chan

Ya mas adelante Misaki iba mas tranquila

-etto…Misaki porque te comportaste así con Igarashi-san, es como si no quisieras hablar con el? Porque? Te cai mal?

-no, no me cai mal…ese es el problema

-eh? Como puede ser eso un problema?

-pero…es que…

-Misaki! –la sujeto del brazo –Dime que pasa

Misaki suspiro y la miro, ambas se sentaron en una banca en el parque al que habían llegado

-bueno…la verdad es que…la ultima vez que nos vimos…el…me beso…y la verdad es que yo no lo aparte…

-pero…crei que amabas a Usui?

-si…pero ese dia me había enterado que Usui y Mei estaban comprometidos…así que…estaba dolida…o algo así…pero ese dia, cuando el me beso sentí…algo extraño

-lo llamaste por su nombre?

-hai…

-esto ya no es un cuadrado, ahora se convirtió en un heptagono amoroso

Misaki rio

-ahh…porque debe ser tan complicado? –Suzuna miro al cielo

-no lo se –dijo Misaki –no lo se…

-y que haras con respecto a Igarashi-senpai?

-tampoco se, estoy confundida…se que amo a Usui pero ya no me hace caso y Tora esta siempre al pendiente de mi como antes lo estaba Usui

-tal vez deberías tratar de salir con Igarashi-senpai

-salir con el?

-si…así matamos dos pajaros de un tiro

-eh?

-tu descubres que sientes por el y al mismo tiempo descubres que siente Usui por ti

-dices, que le de celos a Usui?

-si

-pero estaría usando a Tora solamente

-no, porque si es como me dijiste tal vez te guste Igarashi-senpai, no lo estarías usando.

-ahhh…

-hazlo por ti, tu también mereces salir con alguien a quien le gustes

-si…tienes razón…y lo mismo va para ti Suzuna.

-ahhh…hai, hai

Entonces el celular de Misaki sono

-eh? Es un mensaje, lo miro.

Era de Tora

"Misaki, te gustaria salir conmigo mañana?"

-es Tora…me esta invitando a salir mañana

-acepta!

-hai –Misaki mando la contestación

"Esta bien"

No tardo en recibir respuesta

"te espero en el parque Sakura a las diez de mañana en la fuente entonces"

-bien…ahora…porque no vamos a comprarte algo bonito para mañana –dijo Suzuna

-eh?

-vamos, no pensaras que puedes ir a una cita con la ropa que tienes? Es muy antifemenina, además, si esta en tu escuela es porque es rico así que por eso tampoco la debes usar

-pero no tengo dinero

-ahh…yo tengo algo de lo que gane en el ultimo concurso…puedo prestarte

-ahh…pero ese dinero es tuyo

-no importa…además, tu siempre me das de lo que tu ganas

-ahhh…esta bien

-vamos entonces

-si vamos

Misaki se apresuro y ambas hermanas fueron de compras

Ya en la noche Misaki se metió a su cuarto y guardo la ropa para el dia siguiente

Después se recostó en la cama

Estaba cansada

Entonces su celular sono

Era otro mensaje de Tora

"buenas noches Misaki" era lo único que decía

Misaki lo miro y sonrio

"Hasta mañana Tora" le escribio

Tal vez…solo tal vez…era posible que Igarashi Tora le gustara

Au: Bien y que les parece? Es posible que Tora le guste a Misaki? Que pasara cuando Usui se entere? Como les ira en la cita? Suzuna lograra estar con Hinata? Y que hay de Mei? Usui asegura que le gusta Mei pero a Mei le gusta Usui?

Todo se empieza a complicar para nuestra pareja favorita XD

Jane: ahhh…En serio ese es Igarashi? Creo que ya no me parece el

Au: si, yo tambien ya lo note, pero ya te dije, necesito que sea lindo…al menos con Misaki

Jane: hum…

Au: ya ves, actualice rapido

Jane: Milagro!

Au: no me simpatizas ¬¬

Jane: tu a mi tampoco

Au: ¬¬


	7. La cita

Capitulo VII La cita

Misaki se levanto y miro la hora, eran las ocho de la mañana

Se levanto y se baño

Despues bajo a desayunar

-konnichiwa one-chan –dijo Suzuna

-konnichiwa Misaki

-konnichiwa Suzuna, oka-san

-hoy saldras con Igarashi-senpai cierto? –dijo Suzuna

-si

-es a las diez verdad? –dijo Suzuna

-Hai

-Pero si ya son las nueve –dijo su madre

-que?! –Misaki se apresuro y termino de desayunar en cinco minutos

Despues subio a cambiarse

Al ver la ropa que se iba a poner se sonrojo

Era un hermoso vestido blanco con olanes para verano y era largo hasta poco arriba de la rodilla.

Llevaba tambien unas balerinas (bueno, asi las conozco yo XD) blancas

Lo complementaban un bolso rosa pastel, y unos aretes blancos

Se vistio y se miro en el espejo

Se veia muy diferente, hasta parecia otra

-one-chan…te ayudo? –dijo Suzuna entrando

-ahh…hai

Suzuna le dijo que se veia mejor con el cabello suelto y la ayudo a maquillarse

Al final Misaki llevaba sombras lilas y delineador del mismo color en los ojos con una base de color piel, un poco de rimel, y un brillo de labios

-wow…-dijo su madre al verla –luces hermosa Misaki

-arigatou oka-san

-bien…mejor vete o llegaras tarde

-hai…

-suerte Misaki –le dijeron las dos

Misaki vio su reloj, faltaban quince minutos, llegaria justo a tiempo

Llego al parque Sakura.

Este era llamado asi porque la mayor parte de los arboles que habia eran arboles de Sakura (cerezos). Era primavera en ese momento asi que los arboles estaban floreciendo y el parque se veia hermoso

Se acerco a la fuente donde miro a Tora

-Konnichiwa –dijo Misaki

Tora la miro y se quedo muy sorprendido

Misaki lucia hermosa

Se acerco a ella y le beso la mano como habia hecho el dia anterior con su hermana

-Konnichiwa…estas hermosa

-a…arigatou…-dijo Misaki sonrojada

-bien, a donde quieres ir?

-ahhh…no se

-bueno…entonces que tal si vamos a Shinjuku?

-hai, siempre me gusta ir ahi

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada

-ahhh…Misaki…hoy no traje auto asi que creo que debemos tomar el tren

Misaki se quedo un poco sorprendida pero asintió

Ambos se dirigieron a la estacion de tren

Tora miro todo con extrañeza

-nunca te has subido a un tren verdad? –le pregunto Misaki

Tora asintió

Se veia algo apenado

-no te preocupes –dijo ella –ven los boletos se compran por aquí

Se dirigieron a las maquinas despachadoras de tickets (vi esto en el anime de Junjou romantica, bueno, al menos creo que eso era)

-mira, aquí eliges el destino y compras el ticket –dijo Misaki y eligio el destino –Mira, aquí esta, estacion Shinjuku

Tora deposito el dinero y los boletos salieron

-listo, es en la plataforma 3, por aquí –ambos caminaron hasta la plataforma

-gomen…debes creer que soy un tonto –dijo Tora

-eh? No, para nada, solo que tu tienes auto para viajar y no necesitas el tren, pero es bueno saber usarlo por alguna emergencia

-si, tienes razon

El tren llego y media hora despues estaban en Shinjuku

Se dirigieron a Ichigaya*.

En este lugar Tora le compro a Misaki un collar con los kanjis de su nombre みさき

Después de eso recorrieron algunas partes de Nishi-shinjuku* y el Shinjuku Gyoen*

Tora le sugirió a Misaki ir a Kaburicho*. Ella lo miro molesta y el aclaro que para ver las oficinas de gobierno pero aun así Misaki no quiso ir

A las cuatro de la tarde, mientras recorrían Shinjuku ni-chome*, y ambos incomodos por cierto, Tora le pregunto

-quieres comer algo Misaki? –pregunto Tora

-ahh…hai

Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante donde comieron.

Tora le pregunto acerca de su vida y Misaki le dijo todo, incluso lo de su padre (ok, antes que nada en este fic el papa de Misaki no regresa como en el manga)

-si quieres yo podría ayudarte –le dijo cuando le termino de decir todo

-eh? –Misaki lo miro

-si, ya sabes, podria prestarte dinero y solo me deberias a mi

-no es necesario –dijo Misaki –estoy bien…además…eso no facilitaría las cosas entre nosotros

-entre nosotros? –se le acerco peligrosamente

Misaki se ruborizo

-puedes pensar en un nosotros?

Tora se acerco a los labios de la kaichou….

-eh? Ayuzawa-san? –Misaki se retiro y miro a Usui y Mei delante de ellos

-Takumi-kun –dijo Mei –porque los interrumpes, eso es descortes –dijo molesta

-ahh..gomen gomen –dijo Usui –es solo que quería ver si en realidad era Ayuzawa-san

Misaki no miraba a Usui, miraba a la ventana, afuera había empezado a llover

-si –dijo aun mirando afuera –soy yo

-hum…-Misaki lo miro

-Tora –le dijo –porque no vamos a la torre de Tokio, siempre he querido verla pero nunca he podido ir? –le pregunto, se sentía mal por estar cerca de Usui y de Mei

-si…claro –se levanto y pago

-adios Usui, Daichi-san –dijo Misaki mirándolos

-adios Ayuzawa-san –dijo Usui

-adios Misaki-chan –dijo Mei (ja: eh? Misaki le llama por su apellido pero Mei por su nombre 0.0)

Ambos salieron

Aunque a Misaki le dolio que Usui siguiera frio con ella extrañamente a lado de Tora olvido pronto el dolor

Y también sirvió que el no hiciera preguntas

-ohhh…que hermoso! –dijo Misaki viendo Tokio desde el segundo observatorio

-si…así es, Misaki…te importaría salir de nuevo conmigo…-le pregunto

-eh? –Misaki lo miro...estaba sonriendo –hai…si podremos salir cuando quieras

-arigatou…-se aproximo a ella y la beso

Y como en sus otros besos Misaki le correspondió.

Con respecto a los lugares donde estuvieron Misaki y Tora los que tienen el *

-Ichigaya es un area comercial que se encuentra al este de Shinjuku

-Nishi-shinjuku es el distrito donde se encuentran la mayoría de los rascacielos del barrio

- Shinjuku Gyoen es un parque nacional con 58.3 hectarias donde se mezclan el estilo japones, ingles y frances en sus decoraciones, es un lugar muy hermoso

-Kaburicho es un distrito conocido por sus bares, restaurantes y como barrio rojo debido a las prostitutas y comercio sexual. Aquí también se encuentran las oficinas del gobierno.

Au: en una zona roja no se porque XP

-Shinjuku ni-chome es una de las zonas gay en tokio

Au: con razón iban de esa manera ¬¬

jane: oye, tu estas obsesionada con convertir a Mei en un personaje odiado en este lugar cierto?

Au: a que te refieres?

Jane: en el fic de Siempre te he amado la volviste novia de Tamaki, el personaje principal y en este de Usui, y lo que es peor en el otro fic ella se quedo con tamaki!

Au: son historias completamente diferentes, empezando por el universo, Siempre te he amado es un fic de Ouran High School Host Club y este es de Kaichou wa Maid sama

Jane: y si repites la historia? Por el camino que va lo mas probable es que si

Au: ahhh…eso no lo sabes, la única que lo sabe soy yo ¬¬

Jane: dime ¬¬

Au: no, no quiero que nadie sepa el final hasta que lo tenga, además, la historia todavía puede dar muchos giros antes del final

Jane: hum… ¬¬


	8. La kaichouFemenina?

Capitulo VIII La kaichou…femenina?

Cuando Daichi Mei se proponía algo lo cumplia y aliada a Aoi estaba segura que cumpliría su objetivo

Dos semanas después de ver a Misaki vestida de esa manera en su cita con Tora hizo lo que ninguna chica, aparte de su hermana, había hecho.

-salir contigo de compras? –dijo la kaichou mirando a Mei como si estuviera loca

Ese dia era domingo y solo trabajaban medio turno en la mañana.

-hai…conmigo y con aoi-chan –dijo sonriendo –anda, vamos

-no se –miro a Mei extrañada –no se si sea buena idea

-vamos…sera divertido, ademas, ayer lucias muy bonita con ese vestido blanco en tu cita con Igarashi-san

Misaki se ruborizo

-como…quieras –dijo la kaichou, Mei sonrio y se dirigió a la puerta –espera –la chica se detuvo –porque…porque me invitas a mi? Ni siquiera somos amigas

La chica se encogió de hombros

-bueno…me hice la promesa de que al salir de la preparatoria fueras mas femenina, y Daichi Mei siempre cumple sus promesas –salió decidida –por cierto…te veo en la salida –le dijo desde la puerta y se fue

Misaki solo se le quedo viendo

A la hora de salida Usui y Mei estaban en la entrada esperando a la kaichou

-el tambien vendrá –dijo la kaichou cuando lo miro

-ehh…no claro que no –dijo Mei –solo me hacia compañía, nos encontraremos con aoi-chan en un parque cercano vamos –se la llevo –adios Usui –se despidió

-adios Mei, Ayuzawa-san –se despidió Usui

Después de encontrarse con Aoi empezó una verdadera pesadilla para Misaki.

Caminar…tiendas…caminar…ropa…caminar…comer…caminar…mas tiendas…mas ropa...salon de belleza…zapatería….joyeria…accesorios

Al final su cabeza daba mas vueltas que un trompo

-bueno llegamos –dijo Mei bajando del carro

-donde estamos? –dijo Misaki al no reconocer el lugar

-bueno…es mi departamento, aquí te cambiaremos para la cena

-cena…que cena? –la miro algo sorprendida

-ahh…Aoi-chan no te lo dijo –miro al chico –invitamos a todos los que conoces a ver a Misaki

-que?!

-jejeje hai, vamos ya ven –el chico y los otros la llevaron dentro

A diferencia de lo que Misaki creía el departamento de Mei no era lujos, pero esta decorada al estilo tradicional

Tenia una mesa de madera en el centro, delante un mueble con televisión, arriba de este había una especie de repisa que cruzaba la pared en forma de zig zac y que tenia libros

El comedor era una mesa pequeña para cuatro personas con lámparas colgando del techo y una cortina que cubria el balcón, una puerta corrediza señalaba la entrada de la cocina.

Mei se llevo a Misaki a su cuarto

Aquí había una base de cama de madera y un colchon, una lámpara larga en la esquina y un televisor

Mei la guio hasta otra puerta corrediza donde descubrió un vestidor inmenso, lleno de ropa, zapatos y accesorios y un gran tocador con muchos productos de maquillaje y femeninos.

-bien –dijo Aoi –comencemos

-que vestido le deberíamos poner? –le pregunto Mei viendo las bolsas

-el gris? Ese esta bonito…

-pero el gris es mas para salir casualmente, creo que el blanco le quedaría mejor

-ese es para la playa –dijo Aoi

-entonces…ahh…este esta perfecto –Mei saco un hermoso vestido lila de largo hasta un poco arriba de la cintura, con un lazo y una flor en el pecho

-esta muy bonito…si ese le quedara

-bien ahora comencemos

-sientate aquí –dijo Aoi y señalo un banco -y pon atencion

-eh? Porque? –dijo Misaki

-primero tenemos que maquillarte

Le aplicaron una capa de polvo en la cara, con un color que le quedara claro, después le pusieron algo de color en las mejillas y un delineador lila en los ojos

Después algo de rubor en los labios y quedo perfecta

-bien –dijo Mei –ahora el peinado, ehhh…tal vez deberías dejarlo suelto… -dijo acomodandoselo

-no, mejor un poco agarrado y con algunos rules, se veria bonita y luciría elegante –se lo acomodo igual

Misaki se sentía una muñeca

-si tienes razón, eres mejor de lo que pensaba Aoi-chan –le sonrio al chico (no estaba vestido de mujer)

-arigatou

-bien hay que apresurarnos, todos esperando…

-si así es –terminaron de peinarla y mientras Mei le ayudaba a ponerse el vestido aoi buscaba los accesorios

-Mei, hay un problema! –dijo preocupado y Misaki se asusto, ahora que pasaba?

-cual?

-no encuentro ningún accesorio que le convine

-ehhh?! Es imposible…demo…ya no tenemos tiempo para cambiarla…

-tu no tienes alguno que le quede?

-dejame ver

Misaki los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

-etto…no creo que eso sea importante

Ambos la miraron impresionados

-como que no es importante! –gritaron –es muy importante

-eh? Porque?

Aoi fue quien respondió

-la estética de una persona es un obra de arte, el peinado, el maquillaje, los accesorios, todo debe combinar perfectamente, si algo falta la obra seria un fracaso…y si algo se cambia se tiene que cambiar todo, esto lo saben todas las chicas

-pero tu no eres una chica….-dijo

-eh? Al menos se mas que tu!

-ya basta –dijo Mei –mejor ayudame a buscar algo para Misaki Aoi-chan

-hai…-dijo Aoi, donde tienes lo accesorios

-en la puerta detras de ti

-ahhh…ok…-la abrió y se revelo una estantería llena de joyas, pulseras, aretes y otros accesorios

-wow…-dijo Aoi –cuantos accesorios, estan hermosos…

-si así es…mira ese de ahí le quedara –dijo señalando un hermoso conjunto de piedras lilas con pulseras, collar y aretes

-ahhh…que bonito, entonces este sera –lo agarro y entonces se dio cuenta de algo –eh? Pero…este no es el sello de Christian Dior?

-si, así es –le sonrio

-eh?! Pero este collar debe valer una fortuna

-fue un regalo de mi padre hace dos años –le dijo –yo casi no lo uso así que merece salir un rato

-no…yo no me puedo poner eso! –dijo Misaki negándose –que tal si se me pierde y….

-nada nada…póntelo, ya es tarde y llegaremos tarde a la fiesta

-pero…

-nada de peros…rápido, rápido

Se lo puso

-Mei, es tarde –dijo Aoi

-si…vamos –dijo riendo

-etto…tu no te cambiaras?

-despues…vamos vamos, es tarde!

La sacaron rápidamente del cuarto y la subieron a un carro blanco

-Aoi, ponle la venda –le dijo a Mei

-hey, que hacen? –dijo Misaki cuando le cubrieron los ojos

-lo siento, es una sorpresa –dijo Aoi

-bueno, vámonos Alzheid-san –dijo Mei al chofer

-hai

Estuvieron conduciendo por un gran rato hasta que llegaron al lugar de la reunión

-bien…baja con cuidado Misaki –dijo Aoi

Esta se bajo con cuidado de no caerse

Estuvieron caminando por un rato

-bien…llegamos, ya puedes quitarte la venda –dijo Mei

Misaki se la quito y se encontró en un pasillo largo en lo que pasaría una mansión

-bienvenida, Misaki –Tora vestia un traje negro –luces hermosa –le sonrio y Misaki se sonrojo –bueno, vamos, todos esperan

-eh?, donde estamos Tora? –le pregunto

-en mi casa –le dijo –ven la fiesta es en el salón

-eh? Fiesta?

-ahhh…no te lo dije, hoy es mi cumpleaños

-eh? Tu cumpleaños?

-hai –le sonrio

-ahhh…no te traje ningún regalo

-si aceptas ser mi pareja esta noche entonces tu regalo estará compensado

-ahhh…hai –le sonrio

-bien, vamos entonces

Se dirigieron al salón de fiestas

-eh? Y Mei y Aoi? –miro que no estaban detrás de ellos

-ellos estarán con los demás invitados

-ahhh…esta bien

Misaki escucho que anunciaban a Tora

-Ahora les presento al cumpleañero, Igarashi Tora

Las puertas se abrieron y se encontraron a la cima de una escalera, y debajo de ella estaban muchos de sus compañeros de la escuela, también las chicas del maid latte y sus amigos de Seika

Misaki vio rápidamente a Mei, acompañada de Usui y de Aoi

Se le quedo mirando a Usui pero este no parecía sorprendido

Todos aplaudieron

-vamos Misaki…-Tora la tomo de la mano y ambos bajaron las escaleras

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a Tora, pero nadie parecía reconocer a Misaki.

Eso lo comprobó esta cuando escucho a una de sus compañeras del salón

-Ves a Ayuzawa por algún lado? –le dijo a su pareja

-eh? Ahora que lo mencionas no, será que el kaichou no la invito?

-eso no es posible, recuerda que al kaichou le gusta Ayuzawa, es imposible que no la haya invitado…

-ahhh…claro…entonces aun no llega

-puede ser…

Al poco rato Misaki se pudo escabullir un poco y busco a sus amigas de Seika

-Sakura, Shizuko –les grito –hola

-Misaki –ambas la saludaron y Sakura corrió a abrazarla –te extrañamos mucho en Seika

-ahhh…

-ahhh…Ayuzawa-san –Yukimura se le acerco –hola

-Yukimura!

-el consejo ya no es lo mismo sin usted Kaichou –le dijo

-Yukimura, ya no soy la kaichou, ahora lo eres tu, cierto?

-si, así es –le dijo sonriéndole

-ahhh…Misaki –Hinata se le acerco –hola

-hola –le sonrio

-Misaki! –le gritaron y se encontró con sus amigos de Miyabigaoka

-ahhh…hola! Vengan

Los chicos se acercaron

-miren les presento a Hinata, Yukimura y Shizuko, iban en mi antigua escuela, chicos, ellos son Noegi, Taoru, Maiki y Haru, van en mi salón

-hola

Estuvieron platicando un rato mas hasta que Tora llego

-ahhh…Misaki, me acompañas? –le tendio la mano

-ahh…hai –la condujo por el salón

-tengo que darles las gracias a todos por venir y tengo que partir el pastel –dijo mirándola

-si…claro…

Se dirigieron a la mesa principal donde había un pastel de tres pisos

Tomo una cuchara y golpeo un copa llamando la atención de todos

-bienvenidos todos –dijo Tora –gracias por venir, esta es la primera vez que puedo hacer una fiesta solo entre mis compañeros de la escuela y mis amigos así que espero les guste, pero antes de partir el pastel me gustaría decir que la señorita que me acompaña esta noche es Ayuzawa Misaki –todos lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa y se pusieron a murmurar –ahh…y aprovecho para agradecer a Daichi-san y a Aoi-chan por haber arreglado de manera hermosa a Misaki –Misaki se sonrojo –bien, ahora el pastel

Despues de partir el pastel sirvió un pedazo a Misaki y uno para el y dejo que los sirvientes sirvieran a los invitados, ambos se sentaron y comieron un poco

-esta rico? –le pregunto Tora

-si, así es –Misaki le sonrio

-bien –el también comio un pedazo –si, esta rico

Misaki le sonrio

Entonces la música empezó a sonar

-Misaki…quieres bailar conmigo? –se levanto y le tendio la mano cortesmente

-ahh…hai –le contesto ella y se paro a bailar con el.

Misaki miro a Usui antes de empezar a bailar.

Este tenia una expresión indiferente en su cara

Una punzada atravezo el pecho de Misaki

"Bien" pensó decididamente "Si lo que querías era que me alejara esta bien" vio a Tora delante y este le sonrio "Tora ha sido amable conmigo desde que llegue a la escuela, aunque antes no lo soportaba ahora hasta salgo a citas con el…de hecho el se comporta como Usui antes…tal vez con un poco de suerte me enamore de el"

La canción empezó, era un vals

"si" ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro "tratare de hacerlo"

Tora le sonrio

"la verdad creo que seria muy fácil enamorarme de el"


	9. La excursion

Capitulo IX La excursión

Un mes después

Misaki miro hacia Tora

-una excursión?

Ambos comían en la cafetería de la escuela

-si –le sonrio –pero solo ira nuestro salón (si, van en el mismo salón XD olvide decirlo antes)

-ahh…y a donde ira?

-al monte Fujira

-eh? El monte Fujira?

-es un gran lugar para explorar, esta lleno de arboles y hay varios templos muy bonitos, y aguas termales, seria un viaje de una semana y nos quedaríamos una casa de campo que tiene mi familia ahí.

-ahhh…suena interesante, y cuando saldrán?

-saldremos, es que acaso pensabas que no vendrías?

-bueno, es que debe costar y…

-no hay problema –la miro –es un viaje escolar así que la beca lo cubre –le sonrio

-ahh…esta bien, entonces cuando será? –ambos se pararon a dejar sus charolas

-en dos semanas, el viaje ya esta aprobado

-ahh…esta bien

-entonces…vendrás Misaki?

-tu iras?

-si…si lo hare –la miro

-entonces…yo también lo hare…

Tora la miro sorprendido pero le sonrio

Entonces ocurrió algo.

Alguien llego por detrás de Misaki y la empujo haciendo que el resto de la comida que estaba en la charola se volteara en su uniforme

-Misaki! –grito Tora y la sujeto para que no cayera, pero cuando miro para ver quien había sido el responsable, no había nadie

Se apresuro a ayudar a Misaki cuyo uniforme estaba manchado de soda

Mei y Usui iban entrando a la cafetería en ese momento y al ver la conmocion se acercaron a una chica de su salon

-Kasumi…que ocurre? –le pregunto

-Mei, es que alguien hizo que a Ayuzawa-san se le cayera toda la comida encima y esta con todo el uniforme manchado

-ahhh…Usui ahorita vuelto –se acerco a Misaki quien se estaba limpiando, le quito la servilleta de la mano y le dijo –no deja eso, solo lo manchas mas, ven, vamos al baño

-eh? No creo que sirva de mucho –dijo Misaki mirándola

-si, tengo algo de ropa en mi casillero, podrías ponértela

-pero las reglas…

-no creo que esto las rompa, o si kaichou? –miro a Tora

Este la miro fríamente y después miro a Misaki con una sonrisa

-no, para nada…es por un accidente

-vamos entonces –dijo Mei y tomando la mano de Misaki se la llevo al baño y en la puerta dijo –Takumi, podrías traerme la bolsa de ropa que hay en mi casillero?

-si, voy por ella –salió de la cafetería y los pocos minutos trajo la ropa

-gracias, vamos Misaki –la metió al baño –toma ponte esto…-le tendio una blusa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla

-gracias –dijo y se metió a un cubículo, salio a los pocos minutos

-te queda bien, que bueno –Mei la miro

-Mei….porque eras tan amable conmigo?

-eh? –Mei la miro –porque me agradas –le sonrio

Entonces Misaki recordó la ultima vez que estuvo con Mei en un baño sola

-Mei…podrías decirme que le dije?

-eh? –Mei la miro confundida

-a Usui? La ultima vez que estuvimos solas en un baño dijiste que yo le había dicho algo a Usui, algo que lo había alejado de mi, que era?

-no lo recuerdas? –dijo recargándose en un pared y cruzando los brazos

-la verdad es que le dije muchas cosas hirientes a Usui…pero no recuerdo una en especial…

-bueno, al menos eres sincera…no puedo decírtelo…pero puedo darte una pista…fue en una tarde lluviosa, en un parque con muchos arboles de sakura…en un dia importante…-se empezó a escuchar la campana de inicio de clase –ahh…es todo lo que te puedo decir, ahora, vayamos a clases

Misaki se confundió aun mas.

Que demonios le había dicho a Usui?

-ahhh…que hermoso! –dijo Mei mirando a su alrededor

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de Misaki y ahora el grupo de Misaki estaba en la casa de Tora, acompañados de su sensei Takano

(ok, han de saber que no he visto todo el manga así que si hay contradicciones o otros nombres lo siento, la verdad es que solo he visto los mangas recientes, cuando Usui ya no esta XP)

Estaba lleno de arboles y era muy elegante

-te gusta? –le pregunto Tora a Misaki que veía todo a su alrededor

-esta muy hermoso –dijo ella

-ven…vamos al interior

Todo el grupo entro y se encontró con un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-hola –dijo el –soy Igarashi Takashi –el administrador de este lugar

-eh? Administrador? –pregunto una de las chicas Kasumi

-en temporada turística la casa sirve de posada para los que pasan por aquí

-ahh…

-tora –dijo Misaki en voz baja –es tu familiar?

-si –dijo el –es mi primo

-ahhh…

-bien, por el momento toda la posada es solo para ustedes, yo me marchare hoy por la tarde así que dejare que Tora sea su anfitrión

"he de advertirles que es fácil perderse aquí asi que mañana después del desayuno una de las empleadas les entregara un mapa y una brujula, asegúrense de no perderlos, Tora les dira cual es su habitación, bienvenidos"

-este si es un lugar muy grande –dijo Noegi mirando a su alrededor

-si así es –dijo Misaki

-es muy elegante –dijo Taoru –mis padres tienen una casa grande en estados unidos pero no tiene nada que ver con esta casa

-no creo que sea para tanto la verdad –dijo Maiki –es elegante pero es como todas las casas de los ricos

-concuerdo contigo Maiki –dijo Haru

-vamos chicas a poco se les hace tan malo –dijo Tora

-no, no es malo –dijo Taoru –lo que Maiki y Haru quisieron decir es que ya hemos visto demasiadas casas parecidas como para que nos pueda sorprender, no es cierto?

-si es cierto –dijo Haru –lamento si te ofendimos

-para nada –rio Tora –bueno, vayamos a nuestras habitaciones que ya es tarde y sera hora de la cena

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

Curiosamente en las habitaciones contiguas a las suyas estan Tora, Usui y Mei

Tora acompaño a Misaki hasta su habitación

-bien…cambiate por favor y te esperare aquí para ir a cenar –le dijo Tora

Usui y Mei también pasaban por ahi

-esta bien –Misaki entro a la habitación

-espera –se acerco a su oído y le susurro –hay un regalo para ti en el closet, póntelo esta noche

-esta bien –entro

Era un habitación muy bonita y espaciosa, tenia un baño muy lujoso y un balcón con una hermosa vista

Se acerco al closet y saco un hermoso vestido de color blanco de manga larga

Se sonrojo un poco y se empezó a alistar

Media hora después lucia el vestido blanco, un poco de maquillaje y unas zapatillas blancas con el cabello suelto

Salió y vio a Tora en la puerta

-wow…te ves hermosa –dijo Tora mirándola

-gracias –se sonrojo

-Misaki-san –dijo una voz, se volvió y vio a Mei junto a Usui –luces muy bien

-gracias –dijo

-bueno vamos –Tora le tomo la mano y la guio hasta el comedor donde ya había varias personas

-wow…Misaki luces muy hermosa –dijo Taoru, quien vestia un traje blanco

-tu también luces muy bien –dijo la chica

-Misaki, que linda estas –dijo Noegi quien usaba un vestido lila

-gracias

-te ves rara con esa ropa –dijo Haru quien usaba un vestido negro

-tu te ves muy normal –le dijo riendo Misaki

-yo digo que luces bien –dijo Maiki, que usaba un vestido rosa –se lo diste tu Tora?

-si, así es –dijo el

-bien, ahora porque no nos sentamos a cenar –dijo tora cuando todos habían bajado

La cena transcurrió entre risas y chistes

-bueno escúchenme chicos –dijo Tora al dia siguiente –ya cada uno tiene su mapa, pueden ir a explorar a donde quieran, solo les digo que la comida estará lista a partir de las tres de la tarde

Todos asintieron y se fueron dispersando todos en grupitos, al final quedo el grupo de Taoru, Maiki, Noegi, Haru, Misaki, Tora, Usui y Mei

-ustedes piensan salir? –dijo Tora mirando a Usui y Mei

-vamos al templo –dijo Usui

-nosotros iremos a donde mismo –dijo Taoru –quieren acompañarnos?

Ellos no conocían los sentimientos de Misaki por Usui, de ser así nunca los habrían invitado

-si –dijo Mei –claro

Tora miro a Misaki quien se veía triste así que sujeto la mano de Misaki y la apretó

Ella lo miro y le sonrio

A los pocos minutos todos ellos salieron a ver el templo

Por el camino fueron bromeando, Usui no hablo mucho pero Mei participo activamente en la conversación

Después de visitar el templo y regresar a comer todos fueron a pasear y se pusieron a ver películas, luego se fueron a dormir

Así pasaron cinco días.

Ese era ultimo dia que pasarían en el monte Fujira así que Misaki se levanto temprano para ir a las aguas termales, tomo su bolsa con el traje de baño, la brujula y el mapa y salió.

Veinte minutos después llego hasta las aguas termales, se cambio y puso la mochila en una piedra, se metió a las aguas y cerró los ojos

Y justo en ese momento una sombra paso por detrás de los arboles

Salió a la hora de las aguas, se seco, se vistio y tomo su mochila revisándola. Entonces se dio cuenta que algo faltaba

-el mapa no esta…-saco todo pero no lo encontro

-demonios –dijo –espero encontrar el camino de regreso

Emprendió el camino y a los cuarenta minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida

Tora miraba el comedor buscando a Misaki

-oye…Usui –le llamo al rubio quien iba entrando en ese momento

-hum…kaichou que pasa? –dijo y miro a su alrededor –y Ayuzawa-san? Aun no baja?

-era por quien te iba a preguntar, no la has visto?

-no

-Daichi tampoco esta cierto?

-Mei esta con Kasumi, cambiandose, bajara ahorita

-ahh…donde estara Misaki?

Misaki se sento en una piedra y tomo su telefono pero no le sirvio de mucho pues no habia señal

-y ahora que hago?

Siguió caminando pero no le veia sentido pues habia muchos arboles y no sabia a donde se dirigia.

Habia senderos marcados pero sin el mapa y la brujula eran inservibles pues bien podia salir o internarse mas en el bosque

Por esa razon Misaki no vio el barranco que estaba frente de ella

La tierra cedio y ella rodo cuesta abajo

Cuando cayo estaba inconsciente.

Ya habian pasado tres horas desde el desayuno y todo el grupo ya estaba preocupado por Misaki

Se organizaron tres grupos de busqueda para el bosque Usui, Mei, Tora y Taoru conformaban uno, Noegi, Maiki, y dos chicos de nombre Sora y Keita eran otro y el ultimo era de Haru, Kasumi y otros dos hombres Shou y Ritsu

Los demas se quedarian en la

-bien, escuchenme –dijo Takano-sensei –hay que buscar a Misaki, alguien sabe a donde planeaba ir?

-anoche durante la cena dijo que queria ir a las aguas termales –dijo Mei

-entonces empezaremos a buscarla desde ahi –coloco un mapa en la mesa –bien, el grupo de Igarashi seguira este camino -trazo una linea –el de Sora este –otra linea –y el de Shou este –todas las lineas partian de las aguas termales –hay que tener en cuenta que tal vez se pudo haber salido de los senderos, cada uno tomen un radio, los celulares no funcionan aquí pero la radio si asi que informen alguna pista

-esta bien –dijeron los demas

-los restantes alumnos busquen en las inmediaciones alguna pista

-esta bien –dijeron todos

-bueno vayan

Asintieron y salieron

Los tres equipos se dirigieron a las aguas termales, donde revisaron que no estuviera Misaki

-encontre algo –dijo Taoru

Todos se acercaron y Taoru les mostro una toalla blanca

-es la de Misaki –dijo Haru

-si, asi es –dijo Maiki

-bien, entonces estuvo aquí –dijo Mei –hay que separarnos ahora

-si

Cada equipo se dirigio a su camino y se internaron en el bosque

Media hora despues el equipo de Tora se detuvo en un claro

-Misaki! –gritaban todos los chicos pero no habia respuesta

-como se pudo haber perdido? –dijo Usui –sabia que tenia que llevar el mapa y la brujula a todos lados

-tal vez los extravio –dijo Taoru

-Ayuzawa-san no es tan distraida

-que? Tu la conoces mucho no? –dijo Tora mirando a usui

-mas que tu supongo que si –dijo Usui

-pues te has comportado como un idiota con ella últimamente

-y tu lo has aprovechado –ambos se lanzaban miradas molestas

-etto…chicos…tranquilícense –dijo Taoru –hay que buscar a Misaki…

-yo amo a Misaki –dijo Tora

-no creo que la ames, algo debes querer de ella –Usui lo miro

-y como lo sabes?!

-hiciste lo mismo hace tiempo, yo tuve que intervenir para salvarla!

-pues ahora tu eres el culpable de lo que esta sufriendo Misaki! Tu empezaste a lastimarla!

-no sabes que fue lo que paso!

-pues ella tampoco!

-a ti no te interesa Misaki!

-y como estas tan seguro!

-no eres la clase de persona que se interesa por alguien como ella!

-ahhh! Y como es ella según tu?! Como la vez?!

-eso no te interesa!

-pues si me interesa! Estoy saliendo con ella, tu eres quien la debería de dejar en paz! Ya tienes a Mei no?! Dejala ser feliz!

-ella nunca sera feliz contigo!

-y como sabes eso?!

-porque ella nunca seria feliz…con alguien como tu!

-como yo y como soy yo?

-orgulloso, arrogante, engreido!

-y tu eres un idiota que no supo apreciar a una chica maravillosa como Misaki! Por tu culpa Misaki sufre! Ella te...-de pronto Igarashi cayo al piso por un golpe de Usui

Se levanto furioso y tambien lo golpeo, ambos cayeron al piso golpeandose el uno al otro

-Chicos basta! –grito Mei –Taoru haz algo!

Taoru sujeto a Tora y Mei se puso entre ellos

-basta! –grito –tenemos que buscar a Misaki, es lo que importa! Ya despues pueden matarse si quieren

Tora se solto de Taoru y camino lejos de Usui

-no pienso ir contigo –dijo furioso –me adelantare

-Tora –dijo Taoru

-me acompañas Taoru?

-ahh…si, claro –ambos se adelantaron

Usui y Mei se quedaron atrás

-pasaron personas por aquí –dijo Tora

-eh? Como lo sabes?

-por eso –señalo los restos de una fogata y un envase de combustible

-porque no recogeran su basura –dijo Taoru

-no se, creo que el envase aun tiene

-encontraron algo? –les grito Mei

-nada Daichi –dijo Tora cortante

Tora y Taoru se alejaron un poco del lugar y entonces algo llamo la atención de Taoru

-Tora! Mira! –Taoru señalo hacia un arbol

-Es la mochila de Misaki! –Tora corrio junto con Taoru, Mei y Usui tambien escucharon eso y corrieron

Estaba colgada de un arbol a orillas de un barranco

-Misaki! Misaki! –empezaron a gritar los cuatro

-Ahí! –grito Mei y señalo un punto en el fondo

-Misaki! –grito Tora

-Como bajamos? –pregunto Taoru

-en mi mochila –dijo Mei y saco unas cuerdas –hay que atarlas al arbol y bajar

-bien –Tora lo hizo rapido –yo bajare –se amarro la cuerda a la cintura y empezo a descender lentamente

A mitad del camino se resbalo pero alcanzo a sujetarse, pero tomo mal el tronco y sintio un agudo dolor en la muñeca

-Igarashi! –grito Mei

-estoy bien –dijo el y siguió descendiendo, aunque el dolor en su muñeca era muy fuerte y cada vez que la movia le dolia mucho

Pero en ese momento lo unico que le importaba era Misaki

Llego hasta donde estaba Misaki

La examino. Tenia varios raspones y cortadas

Varias necesitarían suturas, tambien tenia un golpe en la cabeza

-como esta?! –grito Taoru

-a simple vista no tiene heridas graves pero esta inconsciente, creo que tiene la pierna rota –grito –Misaki, hey…despierta –le acaricio el rostro.

Minutos despues misaki empezo a despertar

-ahhh…To…Tora…-lo miro

-hey…hola, como te sientes?

-no muy bien…

-te duele algo mucho?

-mi…mi pierna

-si…puede que lo tengas roto, puedes pararte? Despacio… no la apoyes

Misaki empezo a incorporarse lentamente

-te sientes bien, no te sientes mareada?

-no…auch…-dijo al mover un poco la pierna

-trata de no moverla

Entonces miro que Usui bajaba

-que estas haciendo? –le grito

-no podras subirla solo

Tora se molesto pero Usui tenia la razon

-Usui…-dijo Misaki

Usui se acerco a ella

-como te sientes? –le dijo

-bi…bien...

-ok, bueno…apoyate en nosotros

Misaki lo hizo pero aun asi Taoru tuvo que bajar para ayudar, aunque ya se andaba cayendo tambien, y con mucho esfuerzo ya que el barranco era muy peligroso lograron salir aunque s tres se resbalaron muchas veces y tambien se hicieron golpes y raspones

Mei ayudo a subir a Misaki una vez que estuvieron arriba

Usui se acerco y entablillo la pierna de Misaki con dos pedazos de madera

-para que no se te mueva mucho…

-gracias…-le sonrio

Usui la cargo

-eh? Que haces? –dijo Tora

-ella no podra caminar…y tu no la puedes cargar –señalo la muñeca de Tora que estaba roja

Tora apreto los puños furioso pero no queria pelearse con usui enfrente de Misaki

Llamo a su sensei para decirle que ya la habian encontrado pero estaba herida

Pero no contaron en que habria una complicación mas en el camino

(au: mas drama jejeje)

Iban caminando cuando una criatura les salio al camino

Todos retrocedieron asustados…era un oso

-demo…

-y ahora que hacemos? –dijo Mei

-no se muevan –dijo Tora y se puso delante de ellos

El oso los miro

-no hagan ruido…retrocedan lentamente –dijo Tora

Pero entonces Mei piso una ramita y el ruido hizo que el oso atacara a Tora

-ahhh! –grito cuando el oso le tiro un zarpazo

El oso se fue sobre Tora y le mordio el brazo

-Tora! –gritaron Misaki y Taoru

Usui dejo a Misaki en una piedra y busco algo que le sirviera para alejar al oso

El oso seguia atacando a Tora quien se habia refugiado detrás de un tronco grueso pero el oso lo estaba rompiendo

Entonces miro los restos de la fogata que habian visto antes donde habia un tronco largo y el combustible

Corrio hacia ellos y los tomo

Hecho el combustible en un extremo del

-Mei! El encendedor!

Mei saco del bolsillo de su mochila un encendedor plateado y Usui prendio el tronco y se acerco corriendo al oso

-largo! –grito agitando el fuego delante del oso, este retrocedio –vete!

El oso salio huyendo

-Taoru llevame con Tora –dijo Misaki

El chico acepto y la cargo hasta Tora quien se sujetaba el brazo derecho por donde chorreaba sangre

-Tora –Misaki lo miro

-Misaki…-dijo Tora pero en ese momento se desmayo

-Tora! –dijo Taoru

-hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital –dijo Usui

Taoru cargo a Misaki en sus hombros mientras que Usui llevo a Tora

Mei se comunico por radio con el sensei quien llamo a una ambulancia aérea para llevar a Tora y a Misaki al hospital

Cuando llegaron a las aguas termales su sensei ya estaba ahí pero la ambulancia no llegaba

-y la ambulancia? –pregunto Usui

-aun no llega…

-Pero Tora esta perdiendo mucha sangre –dijo Misaki

-lo se –dijo

Por suerte en ese momento llego el helicóptero

Subieron a Misaki y a Tora ahí mientras que los otros se dirigieron a la posada

La fractura de Misaki no era seria pero estaria un mes enyesada

Necesito tres puntos en una herida de la cara y del brazo.

Tora estuvo en cirujia y le dieron veinte puntos en el brazo además le hicieron una transfusión de sangre

Tora no podría ir a la escuela en un mes así que Misaki le llevaba las tareas todos los días

(au: como una linda novia XD, ahora viene algo que será horrible para mi, nunca pensé poner a mi querido Usui así u.u)

Un dia se encontró con Usui mientras volvia de la casa de Tora

-ahh…Ayuzawa-san –dijo

Misaki lo miro, la relación con Usui no había mejorado para nada

-Usui –dijo

-Que hace por aquí? –dijo mirando la colonia que estaba hacia el otro lado del maid y de su casa

Misaki lo miro

-vine a traerle a Tora la tarea –dijo ella

Usui la miro serio y dijo

-Usted e Igarashi-san se llevan bien no?

Misaki lo miro "como puedes seguir siendo tan idiota"

-si así es –dijo Misaki

-eso esta bien –dijo –son el uno para el otro –dijo con sorna

-y porque dices eso?! –le grito molesta

-ambos fueron kaichou, los dos son molestos y no les importa lastimar a otros con tal de obtener lo que quieren

Misaki lo miro sorprendida, de verdad Usui pensaba de esa manera?

-así que eso es lo que piensas de mi? –dijo con el flequillo en los ojos

-pienso muchas cosas de usted –dijo Usui –pero no soy tan descortes como para decirlas en publico

Cuando menos se lo espero Usui estaba en el piso con la mejilla roja

Misaki estaba furiosa, pero sobretodo dolida

-pues sabes que Usui? Poco me importa lo que tu pienses! –salió corriendo mientras Usui susurraba

-ya lo había dicho antes...-se levanto de ese lugar y se fue

Y en esa calle solo quedo un pequeño libro de matematicas y las pocas esperanzas que Ayuzawa Misaki aun tenia sobre Usui Takumi

Au: soy una maldita, hice que Usui fuera un maldito!

Nim: Ya lo sospechaba XD

Jane: pero lo que debe consolarte es que Usui tiene sus razones XP

Au: hum…


	10. Maldades

Capitulo X Maldades

Au: ya faltan entro dos o tres capitulos XD

Jane: que bueno =^_^=

Cuando Tora al fin volvio a la escuela, anuncio a todos que Misaki era su novia desde hacia un tiempo

Muchos ya lo sospechaban pero ellos aun no habian dicho nada

Y a partir de ese momento Misaki empezo a sufrir de diversas maldades.

Al inicio solo empezaron a desaparecer sus cosas, en una ocasión le tiraron la mochila a la fuente (Au: cualquier parecido con Ouran High School no es coincidencia XP)

Pero las bromas fueron en aumento y ya no eran bromas pues muchas ponian en riesgo a Misaki. Por ejemplo le tiraron piedras desde le alto de la escuela, la aventaron a la calle pero el auto se detuvo y con el susto ya no vio quien era, en unos onigiris iba una aguja metida

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso, tanto para ella como para Tora fue que alguien habia amarrado una cuerda en la parte de arriba de la escalera por donde Misaki iba a pasar. Por suerte Shitao la sujeto sino habria caido y se hubiera estrellado contra el vidrio de abajo cayendo al patio, dos pisos mas abajo

-Misaki estas bien? –Tora llego corriendo

Misaki no respondio pero temblaba

Tora tomo a Misaki y la abrazo acariciandole el cabello para que se tranquilizara

Despues de hacer que se tranquilizara ambos fueron a la cafeteria y al final del dia Tora acompaño a Misaki a su casa.

Asi pasaron los dias y las bromas se hicieron cada vez peores y mas frecuentes que hasta dejaron de ser consideradas bromas

Los amigos de Misaki empezaron a preocuparse en realidad por ella

Tenían que parar de una u otra manera pues ya hasta daba miedo pensar en que podría ser la siguiente

Debian encontrar al responsable antes de que Misaki en realidad saliera herida

Misaki se encontraba cambiándose en ese momento después de la clase de deportes

Le había dicho a sus amigas que se fueran y estas, renuentes lo habían hecho, no querían dejar a Misaki sola por mucho tiempo…

Termino de cambiarse y se dirigió a su casillero. Después de sacar su maleta se dirigió a la puerta y un ladrillo le cayo a lado

De pronto escucho un ruido detrás de ella y miro a alguien de pie entre los casilleros

-oye! –grito

La sombra salió corriendo

Misaki la siguió.

Salió por la otra puerta y miro a la sombra dar vuelta en una esquina, la siguió pero al final solo alcanzo a ver una silueta saliendo del edificio y ocultándose entre los arboles

Y esa sombra ella la conocía

-e…ella? Mei…

au: muy corto lo se pero queria dejarlos en ascuas? de verdad es la linda Mei la culpable de todo lo que le ha pasado a Misaki. Bueno, hasta la proxima


	11. Tsuki

Capitulo XI Tsuki

Mei caminaba a su casa desde el Maid Latte. Pasaba por un parque

-Daichi-san! –escucho una voz que le gritaba

Mei se detuvo y miro a Misaki

-ahh…Misaki –la miro deteniéndose –que pasa?

-queria hablar contigo…Daichi…tu…tienes que ver con todos los "accidentes" que he tenido últimamente no?

Mei la miro sorprendida

-eh? De que hablas?

-ya lo descubri, tu fuiste quien salió de los baños ayer, te reconoci por…

-No fui yo –Mei tenia la cabeza gacha –se quien es la que te juega las bromas pero no soy yo, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-entonces dime, quien es?

-su nombre es Tsuki pero no la conoces…

-entonces porque…

-digamos que ha ella no le gustan los rivales –dijo mirándola –ella es peligrosa, ten cuidado, buenas noches Misaki…-se fue

-sera verdad lo que dijo….pero esa silueta era tan parecida a la de ella

-disculpa…-dijo una chica rubia a Misaki –sabes donde puedo encontrar a Daichi Mei….

-si –dijo ella –ella va en mi salón

-ahhh…que bueno –dijo ella

-ven, estaba por aquí –la llevo por un pasillo y al fondo vieron a Mei

-etto…-la chica se detuvo –la verdad es que no quiero que me vea aquí –dijo –podrias entregarle tu esto? –le tendio una nota

-ahh…hai

-por cierto, cual es tu nombre?

-Misaki, Ayuzawa Misaki

-ahhhh…tu eres ella…-la chica se vio asustada

-eh?

-te dare un consejo –dijo –cuidate mucho, ella es de peligro

-eh? Quien…-pero la chica ya se había ido

"ella es peligrosa, ten cuidado" recordó las palabras de Mei

-ella también hablaba de eso?

Misaki caminaba por la calle

-Ayuzawa-san –escucho que la llamaban se volvió y miro a la misma chica de esa mañana –podemos hablar, hay algo que tiene que saber, bueno, en primer lugar mi nombre es Daizu Haruhi y soy prima de Mei

-claro…-empezaron a caminar –disculpa tu conoces a esa chica?

-eh? De quien hablas?

-es que Mei me dijo que una chica llamada Tsuki estaba tratando de lastimarme y que me cuidara de ella

-así que dijo eso –dijo la joven –lo dice así…

-eh? Quien es Tsuki?

-es complicado –dijo la joven –pero debes de saberlo, así estaras protegida

-saber que?

-es una historia de hace mucho tiempo y larga así que espero que tengas paciencia

-esta bien

-bueno…ocurrió hace diez años y comienza con un asesinato

-eh?

_Flash back_

_Una pequeña Mei de siete años estaba en un parque con otra niña, su mejor amiga Arai Kurata_

_En ese entonces vivian en Inglaterra pero ambas eran de descendencia japonesa_

_-Ku-chan mira –le tendio un osito –te lo regalo_

_-ahhh…Mei-chan arigatou…-la pequeña tomo el muñeco y le sonrio –toma tambien te tengo un regalo –ella le tendio una pulsera_

_-ahhh…gracias Ku-chan_

_Las niñas empezaron a reir _

_Después de eso ambas niñas llegaron a una mansión _

_-ahh…Ku-chan –dijo una mujer muy parecida a Mei –hola_

_-Daichi-san hola _

_-oka-san –dijo Mei –saldras?_

_-ahh...si mi amor, tu papa y yo viajaremos a parís esta noche, es un viaje improvisado pero no duraremos mucho fuera, llegaremos mañana_

_-ok –dijo ella sonriendo _

_-pasaras la noche aquí Ku-chan? –la niña asintió –que bueno, así Mei no se quedara sola_

_-si, así es_

_Mas tarde las niñas ya estaban acostadas cuando Mei escucho un ruido_

_-Ku-chan escuchaste eso?_

_-si –dijo ella despierta –vamos a ver…_

_-hai…_

_Cuando bajaron se encontraron con un grupo de ladrones, trataron de subir pero las vieron_

_-mire jefe, no estaba tan sola la casa –las niñas fueron empujadas al frente_

_-ahhh…si mal no me equivoco tu eres Daichi Mei –le dijo a Mei –hola…_

_-que hacen aquí, váyanse! –les grito _

_-ahh..con que eres rebelde bien…hagamos algo, tu debes saber donde estan las cosas de valor, te daremos veinte minutos para que traigas cinco cosas, sino lo haces tu amiga morirá_

_Mei temblo _

_-el tiempo empieza a correr, ve rapido_

_Mei miro a Ku-chan temblar y salió corriendo a la habitación de sus padres para buscar algo bueno…_

_Flash back end_

-Mei no pudo juntar las cinco cosas –dijo Haruhi –para cuando bajo con la tercera los veinte minutos ya habían pasado…y obligaron a Mei a ver morir a Kurata

Misaki la miro impresionada

-despues se fueron, cuando los padres de Mei llegaron esa noche Mei estaba sumida en un trance y el cuerpo de Kurata delante de ella, fue horrible pues la mataron de una forma horrenda y sanguinaria, eso obviamente afecto a Mei demasiado

"cuando despertó del trance era diferente en algunos días era la Mei de siempre pero en otros era fría, rencorosa, celosa, posesiva, incluso peligrosa, después de que yo terminara en el hospital por su culpa, pues me avento por la escalera, la llevaron a un psicólogo, quien les dijo que Mei sufria de trastorno de personalidad, como parte de la terapia la doctora le pidió a Mei que le diera un nombre a esta otra personalidad y Mei la llamo…Tsuki

-estas diciendo, que quien me persigue y me juega esas bromas es la doble personalidad de Mei?

-si, veras, Mei no puede controlar a Tsuki, ni cuando saldrá. Estoy segura que Mei no quiere hacerte daño pues ella te aprecia, aun así…Tsuki puede odiarte…aunque la razón tampoco la se. Por eso Misaki debes de cuidarte –la miro –bueno…debo irme…bye bye…

Misaki miro a la chica irse

-así que Mei tiene otra personalidad…porque Tsuki querra hacerme daño? Waaa…que confuso es todo

-Usui –Misaki lo llamo con un tono frio

Después de la pelea que habian tenido las cosas entre ellos eran peor si se podia.

Si antes al menos se saludaban al verse ahora ni siquiera llegaban a eso

-eh? –Usui se volvió y la miro –Ayuzawa-san…

-puedes decirme donde esta Daichi-san

-Mei?

-si…tengo que hablar con ella…

-dijo que estaría en las canchas de tennis pero…

Misaki no lo dejo terminar y corrió hacia ahí

Cuando llego se sorprendió al ver a Mei jugando junto con otra chica de cabello negro

La miro jugar sonriendo

Durante la noche había pensado mucho en lo dicho por Haruhi y en ese momento se le hacia demasiado extraño pensar que esa chica pudiera tener una personalidad como Tsuki

Después de unos minutos el juego termino y Mei se dirigió hacia los vestidores

-Daichi –la llamo Misaki

-eh? Misaki, hola

-podemos hablar

-ahh…claro –dijo

Ambas se dirigieron a un patio alejado

-Lo se todo –dijo Misaki

-eh?

-se lo de Arai Kurata…y lo de Tsuki

Mei aparto la mirada

-como lo supiste…no…esta no es la pregunta…le diras a alguien?

-deberia?

-yo…no quiero que se enteren…

-entonces no lo hare…solo dime, porque Tsuki quiere lastimarme?

-desafortunadamente no lo se –miro al cielo –aunque Tsuki es parte de mi yo no tengo control sobre ella ni sobre sus pensamientos y acciones, ella no me permite ver sus pensamientos pero yo no puedo evitar que entre a los mios…es complicado…quiero detenerla pero es mas fuerte que yo…lamento todo lo que te ha hecho…yo…no quiero que siga haciendo daño! La razón por la cual me mude a japon fue porque Tsuki había ocasionado un accidente donde mi psicóloga estaba involucrada, ella termino en el hospital muy grave, por fortuna se salvo. Después de eso mis padres decidieron que me viniera a vivir aqui

Misaki le tomo el hombro

-debe ser difícil –le dijo

-lo es, para mis padres es duro, fue por mi que nos mudamos a E.U.A aunque la mayor parte de nuestros negocios estaban en Inglaterra, ahí empece a ir a tratamiento con la doctora Hetford hasta su accidente…pero aun asi me apoyan…y mis amigos tambien…

Entonces a misaki se le ocurrio una idea

-ehh…Mei…Usui lo sabe?

-si –dijo –el lo sabe desde hacia mucho…aunque no sabe que es Tsuki la que te causa problemas

-ahorita vas a terapia?

-no…no por el momento, la verdad es que Tsuki no se habia presentado en meses…por eso me extraño que saliera y mas para molestarte a ti…es muy extraño…yo no me habia dado cuenta que era Tsuki la que te hacia estas cosas, en ocasiones, cuando ella sale no puedo recordar lo que hace, en otras si…y últimamente esta saliendo mas seguido…la verdad es que tengo miedo…

-eh? Porque?

-que algun dia Tsuki se quede permanentemente

-no creo que eso pase –le dijo

-eh?

-tu eres una chica fuerte, no creo que Tsuki vaya a vencerte

Mei le sonrio

-gracias por tus palabras Misaki, pero en serio, ten mucho cuidado, ella ya a tratado de matarte…de hecho…lo del bosque…recuerdas?

-si

-fue culpa de Tsuki, ella te quito el mapa y la brujula

-fue ella?

-si…aunque en ese momento no lo sabia

-no importa ya…ahora tendre mas cuidado lo prometo

-gracias…-le sonrio

Misaki estaba en ese momento recogiendo unos papeles

-hasta mañana Ayuzawa-san –dijo Mei despidiendose

-hasta mañana

Mei fue a la entrada donde la esperaba Usui y se fueron

Entonces Tora entro

-Misaki hola

-hola Tora –dijo sonriendole

-te ayudo –dijo mientras recogia otros papeles

-gracias

En otra parte de la escuela

-ahh…olvide mi cuaderno de matematicas Takumi, ire por el

-esta bien te espero aquí –se fue corriendo

Misaki y Tora terminaron de acomodar los papeles

-listo –dijo Misaki

-si… ya me tengo que ir, te acompañaria pero tengo la junta hoy recuerdas?

-si –dijo Misaki –adios

Tora para despedirse le dio un beso en los labios y se fue

Entonces Usui llego

-Ayuzawa –le dijo –no ha venido Mei?

-no –dijo ella –no lo ha hecho –le dio la espalda

Entonces Usui se le acerco

-Ayuzawa…perdoneme…

Misaki lo miro sorprendida

-que?

-el otro dia…dije algo que no debi decir…estaba molesto por otra cosa…y me desquite con usted…

Usui la miro y entonces Misaki le sonrio como no hacia mucho no hacia

-No importa…lo entiendo

Usui tambien le sonrio y Misaki se sorprendio

Ya habia olvidado la ultima vez que Usui le habia sonreido

-tengo que irme –le dijo –hasta mañana Ayuzawa

-adios

Usui se fue

Misaki recogia sus cosas cuando sintio alguien detrás de ella

Se volvio y vio a Mei con el flequillo cubriendole los ojos

-Mei, que haces aun aquí? –Mei no respondio –Mei…-se acerco a ella

-es imperdonable –dijo esta –que haya hecho eso…y menos a ti…es imperdonable…

-Mei?

Entonces la otra chica levanto la cabeza y Misaki retrocedio sorprendida.

La mirada de Mei estaba diferente, estaba opaca y sus ojos ya no eran cafes, eran negros

-no lo permitire, el sera solo mio…solo mio –le dijo y se empezo a acercar a ella

Misaki empezo a retroceder hasta que llego a la pared

-Tsuki…-susurro Misaki

-el no puede ser de nadie mas! –grito y se fue contra Misaki

Pero entonces alguien la sujeto por atrás

-sueltame…suelta...como te atreves…suéltame….

-basta…Tsuki…-dijo Usui en el oido de la chica

La chica se seguia retorciendo en sus brazos

-Mei…escuchame Mei…no dejes que te controle, Mei…sal de ahí…Mei –le decia

Entonces la chica dejo de revolverse

La mirada volvio a ser la misma

-Misaki –dijo Mei mirandola –lo siento…-y cayo inconsciente

Usui la atrapo

-esta bien Ayuzawa? –le pregunto

-s…si…-dijo aun sorprendida

-bien - tomo a Mei en brazos –me la llevare a casa, hasta mañana, no se preocupe

Salieron de ahí

-así que esa es Tsuki…se puso así por lo que me dijo Usui? Por eso ella sale? –dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo –ella de verdad debe estar enamorada de Usui

-Misaki! –la llamaron al dia siguiente, se volvio y vio a Mei quien se acerco a ella junto con Usui –Misaki, lamento lo de ayer yo…

-no importa –dijo ella seria –lo entiendo, te prometo que ya no hare nada para que Tsuki salga

-eh?

-si…ya no hare que Tsuki salga porque eso te pone mal cierto?

-bueno…-en eso tocaron el timbre

-vamos a clases ya… -dijo

-hai –dijeron los otros dos y se fueron junto a ella

En la entrada del edificio estaba Tora quien se acerco a Misaki con una sonrisa que ella imito

-hola –le sonrio –vamos? –le tendio su mano

-hai –dijo tomandola –vamos

"ya llego el momento…por Tora, por Mei y por mi misma llego el momento de ya dejar ir a Usui…para siempre"

Au: Uhh…ahora Misaki dejara ir a Usui u.u

Bueno…puede que a muchos no les guste lo de la doble personalidad de Mei pero la verdad es que la necesito de esta manera pues ella no puede ser una maldita…no aun :D

Ahh…el apodo de Ku-chan lo saque de un anime shonen-ai XP

Si no les gusta lo siento u.u


	12. Acercamientos y la aparición de alguien

Capitulo XI Acercamientos y la aparición de alguien perdido en el tiempo

Después de esta escena Misaki tuvo mucho mas cuidado con Usui, no queria que Tsuki saliera.

Las "bromas" disminuyeron constantemente pero aun de vez en cuando aparecia alguna

Pero con la llegada de los preparativos de la graduación, los examenes finales y los de ingreso para las universidades todos estaban demasiado ocupados (Ja: ya se graduaran? 0.0 Au: sip :D)

-Misaki, Tora –dijo Haru –que piensan estudiar?

Ella y sus amigos se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafeteria donde tambien estaban Usui, Mei y dos amigos suyos Lika y Shizu

-yo estudiare derecho –dijo Tora –pero aquí en Tokio

-yo quiero estudiar para ser maestra –le respondio Misaki (Ja: pobres niños u.u Au: de acuerdo contigo :S) –y tu?

-yo quiero estudiar arquitectura –dijo ella –que hay de ti Maiki?

-estudiare periodismo en estados unidos

-y tu Noegi? –pregunto Misaki

-literatura en inglaterra

-y tu que vas a estudiar Taoru? –le pregunto Noegi

-criminologia aquí en japon y tu Hikari, que vas a estudiar?

-artes visuales en Roma, que hay de ti Shitao?

-yo estudiare musica en Julliard, y tu Meiko, seguiras practicando Kendo?

-si… pero quiero ser fisioterapeuta, asi que me ire a Francia con mi abuela

-ohhh…que hay de ti Mei? –le pregunto Misaki –que quieres estudiar?

-estudiare medicina en Oxford –le sonrio

-eh? –Taoru lo miro –te iras a Inglaterra

-si

-ahh…y tu Usui?

-me ire con Mei a Inglaterra y ahí estudiare ciencias politicas (au: se imaginan a Usui estudiando eso :S Ja: no le queda para nada. Au: por segunda vez en el dia concuerdo contigo, viva…es todo un record :D ja: ¬¬)

Misaki abrio los ojos sorprendida

-en serio? –dijo Taoru –se iran juntos? –ambos asintieron –y haya viviran juntos?

-no –dijo Mei sonrojada –cada uno vivira con su familia

-ahhh…

Misaki agacho la mirada triste.

Sintio que alguien le tomaba la mano y la apretaba suavemente, levanto la vista y vio el rostro sonriente de Tora

Ella le sonrio quedamente y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras el le acariciaba el cabello tranquilamente

* * *

><p>-para festejar nuestra graduación hemos planeado un baile –dijo Tora a sus compañeros de salon –el baile sera de gala y aquí en la escuela, y durante el baile seran entregados los diplomas.<p>

"el baile sera el quince de junio, en dos semanas, cuando los examenes finales terminen, los preparativos empezaran mañana y a nosotros nos toco hacer los adornos del salon, el tema sera lluvia magica"

Todos se quedaron viendo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-eh? Y eso como es? –pregunto Taoru

-no tengo idea –dijo Tora sonriendo –pero fue la opcion con mas votos asi que…

-ahhh…este sera un baile difícil

* * *

><p>Misaki y Tora caminaban por la calle<p>

-Misaki…yo…queria decirte algo…

-eh? Que pasa?

-bueno…se que tal vez no sea necesario pero es lo correcto asi que…quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-ahh…claro –dijo sonriendole

-bien –le sonrio tambien

* * *

><p>-oigan chicos –dijo Taoru a sus amigos –ya que pasara mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver después de que entremos a la universidad, porque en vacaciones no hacemos un viaje todos<p>

-si estaria bien –dijo Maiki

-a donde podriamos ir? –dijo Meiko

-eh? El extranjero?

-si…vayamos a Roma

-hey si, vayamos a Roma todos! –dijo Noegi

-sera un gran viaje –dijo Taoru

-si! –gritaron todos

Solo Tora se dio cuenta de que Misaki no se unio a la celebración

Cuando la acompaño mas tarde a su casa Tora le pregunto sobre el asunto

-es que…yo no creo poder ir –dijo seria –no tengo el dinero para un viaje así

Tora la miro sonriendo

-pero para eso estoy yo no?

-eh? –Misaki lo miro

-soy tu novio, yo te invito

-pero…

-no importa, tu tienes que venir con nosotros al viaje

Misaki le sonrio

-gracias tora –le dio un beso en los labios

* * *

><p>-quiero informarles que para promocionar la escuela dentro de tres días se realizara un pequeño festival y este grupo a sido elegido para una muestra culinaria, así que elegi tres personas para que traigan un platillo para comer –el maestro saco la lista –Akarashi Yuu, Kyo Ron y Ayuzawa Misaki (jane: ehhhh? Pobres aspirantes!)<p>

Misaki se sorprendió y se preocupo pues no sabia cocinar para nada pero decidió dar su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo bien.

* * *

><p>Misaki caminaba sola a su casa, comúnmente la acompaña Tora pero el no habia podido ir a la escuela<p>

-Ayuzawa-san –se volvio y miro a Usui corriendo hacia ella

-Usui…que…

-ahhh…ahhh…-empezo a tomar el aire –gomen…el sensei me pidió que le diera esto –le dio una mochila

-eh? Que es esto? –miro la mochila y esta contenía un montón de cuadernos –ahh…los cuadernos que Tora iba a revisar…si…el sensei me dijo que le ayudara a revisarlos pues el no vendrá en una semana

-todos estos? –miro la mochila –para mañana?

-si…ahhh…tengo mucho trabajo…además la muestra culinaria es mañana también…

-si quiere puedo ayudarla a revisarlos –la miro

-eh? –lo miro –si tienes tiempo…

-tengo un poco…

-ahhh…gracias –le sonrio

Ambos caminaron en silencio a la casa

-ya llegue –dijo al entrar

-bienve…Usui-san! –Suzuna la miro sorprendido

-ahh…cuanto tiempo…

-mucho –dijo ella –que haces aquí?

-vine a ayudar a Ayuzawa-san con unos encargos del sensei

-ahhh…

-bueno…Usui, vamos…

-ok…-ambos empezaron a subir

-ahhh…Misaki –la chica se volvio –Igarashi-sempai llamo

-eh? Tora?

-hai…dijo que mas tarde te explicaría la razón de porque faltaría toda la semana

-ahh…esta bien

-si vuelve a llamar te lo comunico?

-si…me pregunto porque no me habrá hablado al celular…-dijo mientras subia la escalera y saco su celular en el camino –ah...se descargo…es cierto…no lo puse a cargar ayer…

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Misaki donde se sentaron en el piso y sacaron los cuadernos

-entonces…-dijo Usui –tiene los criterios para la evaluación?

-ah…si, estan en una hoja –abrio su mochila –aquí los tengo –empezo a buscar –eh? –los busco mas detalladamente –no la encuentro..ahh…

-Misaki…-Suzuna entro con el teléfono en mano –Igarashi-sempai te llama

-ahh…arigatou Suzuna –tomo el teléfono que Suzuna le había llevado hasta donde estaba sentada y lo contesto –moshi moshi…Tora…

-_Misaki…hola…tu teléfono se descargo?_

_-_si gomen…

_-tienes tiempo para hablar ahora…_

-de hecho no…recuerdas los cuadernos que el sensei te pidió que revisaras…los revisare yo…

_-eh? Ahh…gomen…lo olvide, puedo ayudarte si quieres…ire para haya…_

-ahh…no...estaras ocupado…Usui me va a ayudar

_-ahhh…Usui…esta en tu casa?_

-hai…

_-ok…te dire los criterios de evaluación –dijo –tienes donde apuntar?_

-hai –dijo ella

El chico le empezo a dictar los criterios despues dijo

_-bueno…supongo que tu y Usui se pondrán a trabajar…hablamos mas tarde_

-espera Tora –se levanto del piso –gomen Usui, vuelvo en un momento –salio al pasillo –te molestaste porque Usui esta aquí?

-_no…_-dijo el _–solo me sorprendió un poco…no te preocupes…si el te ayuda no tendras que desvelarte…en serio lo siento…lo olvide por completo…_

-no hay problema…

_-bueno…podras llamarme cuando terminen?_

-si no es muy tarde lo hare…lamento lo del celular…no me había dado cuenta

_-no hay problema…adiós_

-bye bye…-colgo el teléfono y entro

Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba Usui ya revisando un cuaderno

-gomen…-se sento y se puso a revisar los cuadernos también

Despues de una hora terminaron

-gracias por ayudarme Usui –dijo ella –termine mucho mas rápido

-no hay problema

-ahhh…ahora tengo que preparar lo de la muestra gastronómica de mañana

Ante esto Usui rio un poco

-ya se que no se cocinar…

-creo que el no saber cocinar es poco –dijo –aun recuerdo los onigiris…

-eh? Onigiris…ahhh…como sabes de esos onigiris?! Que yo recuerde no te di ninguno…

-ahh…tome algunos cuando estaba dormida…

-ahh…así que por eso desaparecieron…ya entendí…pero quedaron malísimos…como pudiste comerlos?

Usui se encogió de hombros

-y también comiste la avena que prepare en tu departamento…

-bueno…

-los onigiris me quedaron redondos y la avena parecía sopa de arroz así que creo que eso queda descartado…

-que tal un postre…

-eh?

-un postre…algún dulce como un dango, nunca lo ha hecho

-ahhh…si…creo que mama tiene un libro de postres

-quiere que la ayude?

-eh?

-a hacer el postre

-en serio?

-si…ya se lo dije, tengo tiempo libre

-ahh…esta bien, gracias Usui

Ambos bajaron a la cocina y Misaki saco el libro de postres

-aquí hay varias recetas –Usui se acerco y empezo a revisarlas junto con ella

-mira…esta se ve sencilla –Misaki señalo la receta del Manju

-si…es un dulce que me gusta mucho

-en serio?

-si…es muy bueno

-ok, entonces hagamos esta receta, Usui podrias enlistarme los ingredientes? Para ver si falta alguno…

-claro…para el Anko se necesita 230 gr. de judías azuki, 1 taza y media de azúcar, una cucharadita de sal y para el pan necesitamos 1 taza y media de harina, media taza de leche, media cucharada de sal, una cucharada de aceite, una de levadura y una de harina de arroz

-ahhh…faltan las judías, la levadura y la harina de arroz, la tengo que ir a comprar a la tienda

-vamos…

-ok –tomo su monedero y se fueron

Después de comprar las cosas volvieron a casa y empezaron a preparar el postre

Las judías las compraron ya listas para el postre pues era necesario ponerlas a remojar antes, por suerte se encontraron con una señora que ya las vendia listas

Despues de eso pusieron agua en una cacerola honda y pusieron a calentar el azuki a fuego alto hasta que hirvió, despues lo bajaron a media flama y los cocieron por diez minutos, ya cuando estuvieron listas las sacaron y las escurrieron

Despues lo volvieron a poner en la cacerola con cuatro tazas de agua y una vez que hirvió la dejaron a fuego lento por una hora

Mientras tanto fueron colocando la harina en un recipiente hondo y pusieron a calentar la leche por treinta minutos

Mientras este tiempo pasaba ambos se sentaron a platicar un poco con Suzuna y la madre de Misaki vigilando la leche cada tanto

Cuando esta ya estuvo caliente comenzaron a agregarle el arroz, sal, azúcar y levadura

Mientras Misaki hacia esto Usui siguió haciendo el anko, a las azuki las escurrió y les añadió sal y azúcar, despues empezo a remover hasta que espesaron y la dejo enfriar, mientras que Misaki revolvía la mezcla del pan para deshacer los grumos

Despues Misaki empezo a vaciar la leche espumosa sobre la harina mientras la batia para que comenzara a amasarse y se hiciera pegajosa

Despues Usui le añadió la cucharada de aceite mientras Misaki batia la masa y dejaron reposar la masa por cuarenta y cinco minutos que aprovecharon para hacer otras tareas de la escuela

Cuando la masa ya estuvo lista ambos empezaron a hacer bolitas y a colocarles el relleno que querían y empezaron a darle forma

-eh? Que formas debería de darles? Ahhh…una flor…

Despues de unos minutos Usui miro la figura de la chica y sonrio pues eso parecía todo menos una flor

-Ayuzawa…le puedo asegurar que eso parece todo menos una flor

-ahhh…ya se…pero nunca les puedo dar la forma que yo quiero

-mira, solo tiene que hacer los movimientos lentamente, los hace muy rápido, tomo sus manos y empezo a moverlas por la masa y curiosamente la figura empezo a tomar la forma que quería –lo ves?

-si…gracias –coloco la figura en un papel para cocinar

Con los consejos de Usui logro hacer treinta bolitas con la forma que querían

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de reposo, y que ambos limpiaran todo, Usui tomo una de las figuras y las probo

Miro a Misaki quien lo miraba expectante, entonces le sonrio

-estan buenos

Misaki sonrio y miro el reloj

-ahhh…es tarde, deberías irte a casa

-si…claro –tomo su mochila y salió de la casa

Misaki lo salió a despedir

-gracias…por tu ayuda…hasta mañana –le sonrio

Usui se le quedo viendo y le dijo

-sabe Ayuzawa…no me había dado cuenta de cuanto había cambiado

-eh? –lo miro

-antes no era tan amable...

-ahhh…-sonrio

-ni tampoco sonreía tanto…creo que Igarashi la hace realmente feliz

-Tora es una persona que haría sonreir a cualquiera…aunque hizo muchas cosas que hicieron que lo malinterpretáramos en el pasado, debajo de esa apariencia hay alguien realmente lindo y amable

-se nota que en realidad le gusta

-ahhh…-Misaki aparto la mirada –en serio lo crees?

-si…bueno…me voy

-tu también haces buena pareja con Daichi-san

-si…supongo, Mei es de las pocas chicas ricas que puedo considerar como inteligentes…no es como todas las demas que solo les importa los lujos, las cosas de marca y todas esas tonterías…aunque no voy a negar que cuando se trata de ropa si puede ser un poco desesperante a veces…

-si…lo se…-Usui sonrio

-bueno –le sonrio –hasta mañana Ayuzawa-san

-hasta mañana Usui…

El rubio salió de la casa y se fue

Misaki entro y subió a su habitación

Ya ahí empezo a recordar esa tarde con Usui y sonrio...entonces miro la hora

-ahhh…debo llamarle a Tora –marco su numero

_-moshi moshi_ –contesto Tora –_Misaki?_

-hai…lo siento…pero es que tenia que hacer lo del festival

_-ahh…cierto…debes estar cansada_

-si un poco…

_-a que hora se fue Usui de ahí?_

-acaba de hacerlo…me ayudo con la comida

_-ahh…_

-estas molesto?

_-mas que molesto estoy celoso…_

-eh? Celoso?

_-si…porque el probo tu comida antes que yo…te ayudo a hacerla…paso contigo toda la tarde…_

-Tora –le dijo –no tienes porque estarlo, tu sabes que Usui esta con Mei, además tu eres mi novio y no podía olvidar tan fácilmente los meses de noviazgo contigo

_-eso me tranquiliza, porque tal vez seas un …bueno…no voy a ir a la escuela porque mis padres iran a parís y tengo que acompañarlos_

-ahhh…esta bien, mañana cuidare mas la pila de mi teléfono

_-ok…que duermas bien_

-igualmente…

* * *

><p>Los manju fueron un éxito, a todos les gustaron<p>

El tiempo de la graduación se acercaba ya, los exámenes ya habían sido aplicados y el baile seria ese fin de semana

Misaki le habia pedido a Aoi ayuda para el baile así que ese dia habían ido a buscar un vestido

Al final escogió un vestido blanco con pedrería rosa en el escote y un liston rosa en la cintura

También había elegido unos zapatos de tacon platados y un maquillaje sencillo

La noche del baile Aoi llego a la casa

-ahhh…hola Misaki –dijo el chico –vamos…falta poco para el baile…

-hai…

Lo primero que Aoi hizo fue maquillarla

-Misaki –dijo Aoi –escucha bien mis consejos para que tu misma te puedas maquillar

-esta bien

-lo primero que debes hacer es aplicar una base, que debe difundirse con tu tono de piel, también debe ser adecuada para tu tipo de cutis, como esta –le mostro la base que le estaba poniendo –ahora con los ojos, ciérralos –Misaki lo hizo –lo primero que debes hacer es trazar una línea con delineador de ojos negros a ras de las pestañas –lo hizo a ambos ojos –despues con lápiz morado debes pintar el parpado móvil pero debes tener cuidado con no subirlo mucho porque deberas difuminarlos, para hacer esto con un pincelito te lo difuminas haciendo movimientos hacia arriba y hacia afuera, como si trazaras el rabillo del ojo, siempre debes usar pintura mas clara cerca de las pestañas y mas oscura conforme vayas hacia afuera, después debes de trazar el parpado inferior con delineador y difuminas, ya cuando termines con los ojos aplicas el colorete en las mejillas pero no mucho y un rosa discreto en los labios

-ahora tu cabello, primero lo hare todo de lado y hare un flequillo –empezó a peinar, después le dio volumen en la coronilla y ya hecho esto empezó a acomodarlos, luego tomo esa parte y la sujeto con unos pasadores

Después tomo el lateral toda la zona de la patilla y le dejo unos mechones delgados sueltos y a ese mechón le dio un giro y lo engancho cerca de donde estaban los otros pasadores

Conforme la peinaba le explicaba los pasos.

Después tomo otro mechón y lo enrollo formando un bucle y así siguió haciendo con los mechones

Dejo el flequillo aparte, y dejo cabello suelto a un extremo debajo de los bucles

Después con la plancha le hizo unos bucles en el cabello suelto poniendo todo a un lado, puso un poco de fijador y término

Cuando termino de peinarla le puso el vestido y los zapatos

-ahhh…listo…ya estas…te ves hermosa

-gracias Aoi –dijo sonriendo

-Misaki –Suzuna entro –Igarashi-sempai esta aquí…

-ahhh…gracias –le sonrio y salió

Igarashi la esperaba en la entrada de la casa

Al verla se quedo impresionado

-wow…estas hermosa –dijo el tomando su mano

-gracias –dijo ella sonriéndole

-por cierto felicidades…

-eh?

-por graduarte…

-pero…los resultados aun no estan…-Igarashi le sonrio –ya los sabes?!

-ser el kaichou tiene sus privilegios…deberías saberlo…los maestros me pidieron ayuda para pasar las calificaciones…te graduaste empatando conmigo con la segunda mejor calificación de la escuela

-ahh…supongo que la primera fue Usui cierto?

-como lo sabes? –la miro

-ya lo sospechaba…el es igual de bueno en la escuela

-ahh…sabes, en tercer lugar esta Daichi

-en serio? Que bueno…

-bueno vayamos que es tarde

-hai

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta fueron recibidos por sus amigos

Miraron también a Usui y a Mei, Mei lucia un vestido rosa muy bonito

-wow…Misaki, luces genial –dijo Mei acercándose

-gracias –le sonrio ella –tu también Daichi

-Misaki –Tora se le acerco –ven busquemos una mesa

-si…claro, bye bye Daichi –ambos se fueron y se sentaron en la mesa con sus amigos

Ya ahí Tora les dijo a todos que habían pasado

-genial…-dijeron todos

-Misaki…te tengo un regalo –dijo Tora mientras ambos estaban sentados en una mesa

-eh?

-toma –le tendio una caja

-que es? –la tomo –esta pesada

-cuidado…es frágil

-eh? Que es…-abrio la caja y miro el interior y entonces se sorprendió y lo saco, era un hermoso huevo de color azul, y por su exterior se extendían unas ramas de árbol de oro hermosamente talladas y estaba en una base dorada –es…es hermoso…-Misaki lo tomo en sus manos con mucho cuidado

-abrelo

-eh? –lo miro

-ahí –apunto a un pequeño seguro en un costado

La chica lo abrió y se encontro con un collar de plata que tenia un diamante colgado junto a este unos aretes de diamantes.

-feliz graduación

-Tora…esto es demasiado

-no…no lo es –le sonrio –dejame ponértelo

Misaki se volvio y Tora le puso el collar

-listo…te ves mucho mejor

-gracias

-quieres bailar?

-claro…-dijo ella sonriéndole

Bailaron todo el rato juntos

Entonces el maestro de ceremonias hablo

-bien chicos –dijo el –ya son las doce así que es hora de que los jóvenes saquen a bailar a alguien a quien no hayan invitado

Tora invito a bailar a Mei y Usui hizo lo mismo con Misaki

-luce muy linda Ayuzawa-san –le sonrio

-gracias –ambos bailaban lentamente

No intercambiaron ninguna otra palabra solo bailaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos

Al finalizar la pieza Usui no encontró a Tora y Mei así que ambos salieron a buscarlos afuera

Se quedaron un rato en el balcón

Entonces Misaki saco de su bolsa la caja y el huevo para observarlo mejor

-es muy bonito –dijo Usui y Misaki vio que lo decía por el huevo

-si así es –dijo ella

-es muy difícil conseguirlos…

-eh? Estos? Supongo que si…

-tiene idea de lo que son Ayuzawa-san?

-bueno…por lo que tiene se nota que es joyería y…

-si asi es…pero son mas especiales que eso…

-eh?

-alguna vez ha oído hablar de la familia Romanov?

-claro que si…fue la ultima dinastía de zares rusos que hubo

-bueno…en 1883 el zar Alejandro III encargo al orfebre Peter Carl Fabergé un regalo para su esposa, la zarina María y en la pascua le entrego un huevo con cascara de platino, dentro de este había otro más pequeño de oro y dentro de este último había una gallina de oro en miniatura que tenia sobre su cabeza una réplica de la corona imperial rusa. El regalo le gusto tanto a la zarina que el zar le pidió al orfebre que cada año hiciera un huevo para pascua

"Después de la muerte de este zar Nicolas II continuo con la tradición, los huevos contenían una sorpresa siempre pero esta se mantenía oculta hasta el ultimo momento…en total se crearon sesenta y nueve huevos hasta que la revolución rusa acabo con la tradición…"

-pero eso que tiene que ver con este huevo?

-que es huevo es uno de los sesenta y nueve huevos que los Romanov mandaron a hacer

-eh?! En serio? –lo miro

-oe Takumi –dijo una voz tras ellos, se volvieron y vieron a Tora –no debes quedarte con parejas que no te corresponden

Misaki se dio cuenta que estaba molesto

-lo siento…como no te encontré acompañe a Ayuzawa-san hasta que aparecieras

-hum…Daichi esta buscándote por la mesa del ponche

-ahh…esta bien, hasta luego Igarashi, Ayuzawa-san

-adios –dijo Misaki

Igarashi espero que el chico se fuera y se acerco al balcón

-estas molesto, cierto? –dijo Misaki

-si un poco, pero no es por lo que crees, estoy seguro que estabas esperandome…por lo que estoy molesto es que…-se acerco a ella y miro su rostro –Usui te conto la historia del huevo…

-ahhh…el huevo…-lo saco de la bolsa –es impresionante, este huevo tiene decenas de años y estoy segura que sigue tan magnífico como cuando se lo dieron a la zarina

-si así es…ya que son únicos valen muchísimo

-entonces no puedo quedármelo –se lo tendio –tu familia debe haber gastado mucho en el

Tora sonrio y negó

-no te preocupes, aun tenemos otros dos, además, mi padre me permitió dártelo

-eh?

-mi padre sabe que salgo contigo, y aunque al principio no le gusto mucho cuando te vio en la fiesta lo aprobó

-en serio?

-si…de hecho, mi madre quiere conocerte en persona y bueno…mañana harán una cena formal, iran varios amigos suyos y mi madre quiere que vayas

-e…eh? En serio?

-si…si no quieres ir no es necesario

-no…esta bien…ire…

-bien…yo le dire a mis padres, ahora ven…volvamos a bailar

-si…

* * *

><p>Tora llevo a Misaki a su casa<p>

-Tora, que debería ponerme mañana? Dijiste que era una cena formal

-cualquier cosa que te pongas estará bien –le sonrio

-ya…dime

-hum…bueno, de hecho es el cumpleaños de mi madre así que, podrias ponerte un vestido de noche

-ahhh…esta bien –le sonrio

-entonces te veo mañana

-si…claro, adiós –Tora se despidió con un beso y se fue

* * *

><p>Misaki salió de compras con su hermana la mañana siguiente buscando un vestido para la fiesta<p>

Al final termino eligiendo un hermoso vestido color vino corto y unas zapatillas del mismo color

Se hizo un peinado sencillo con unos bucles y con ayuda de su hermana se maquillo de forma ligera

Como complementos utilizo el collar y los aretes que le había regalado Tora ese dia.

* * *

><p>Tora fue por ella y se quedo impresionado<p>

-y bien…como me veo? –dijo ella

-muy bien –le sonrio –estas hermosa

-es la primera vez que me arreglo yo

-pues Aoi-chan y Daichi hicieron un gran trabajo enseñandote

-gracias

-bueno…vayamos…

-hai…

Ambos llegaron a la mansión que Misaki ya había visitado antes

-ahhh…Misaki-chan –dijo una mujer mayor, su parecido con Tora era notable asi que supo que era su madre

-Hola, mi nombre es Ayuzawa Misaki, mucho gusto

-mucho gusto, ahh…en realidad eres bonita…la ves pasada que viniste lo note pero ahora veo que tu en realidad eres bonita –le sonrio

-gracias

-bueno…pasen…

Ambos entraron al salón

En el lugar había mucha gente, la mayoría vestia de forma elegante, a excepción de los meseros y las maids

-se que seguro te sentiras fuera de lugar –dijo Tora –pero aquí hay varias personas que conoces…entre ellas estan Daichi y Usui

-ehh…en serio?

-mi padre esta buscando hacer negocios con la familia de Daichi y también quiere tener relaciones con la familia Walker

-eh…la familia Walker?

-la familia inglesa de Usui

-eh?

-no sabias que Usui era ingles? Tienes que admitir que su cabello y ojos no son precisamente japoneses cierto?

-ahhh…claro

-mira…ahí estan

Misaki miro hacia donde veía Tora y efectivamente estaban Usui y Mei

-Ahh…Misaki –dijo Mei acercándose –hola

-hola…

-Ayuzawa-san hola…

-hola Usui

-disculpen –dijo el padre de Tora –es hora de comer

-ahhh…vayamos –dijo el y ambos se sentaron a comer, delante de ellos se sentaron Mei y Usui

-bienvenidos –dijo el padre de Tora –antes que nada me gustaría que cierta señorita se pusiera de pie para presentarla…Ayuzawa-san por favor

Misaki se sonrojo un poco pero se levanto

-me gustaría anunciarles que esta linda chica es la novia de mi hijo Tora-kun

Misaki se sonrojo mas, Tora negó con la cabeza, Mei y Usui permanecieron serios

Misaki se sento sintiendo que todos en el salón la observaban

-Ayuzawa-san cierto? –dijo una mujer pelirrosa a lado izquierdo de Mei

-si –dijo

-Ayuzawa…tu apellido no me suena…tu familia en que trabaja…

-ahh…etto…

-no creo que sea necesaria esa información Asuna-san –dijo Usui mirando a la mujer

Esta lo miro fríamente y se dio la vuelta

Conforme avanzaba la velada Misaki fue cuestionada por todos pero Usui, Mei y Tora la protegían

Misaki noto que Usui, si bien no era tratado de forma descortes, si lo trataban de manera fría

En un punto de la noche Misaki salió al balcón pues Tora estaba ocupado y se sentía extraña en ese lugar

Entonces se dio cuenta que Usui también estaba ahí

-y Daichi-san? –le pregunto

Usui se volvio a verla y dijo

-ocupada con algunas personas, igual que Igarashi supongo

-si…-Misaki miro al cielo –Usui…tu no eres japonés cierto

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencia, a partir de aquí habrá spoiler del manga, es bajo su propio riesgo que continúen leyendo n_n<strong>_

* * *

><p>-eh? –la miro –bueno…soy un cuarto japonés<p>

-eh?

-mi padre y mi abuelo materno eran japoneses

-claro…tu apellido es japonés…

-de hecho es el apellido de soltera de mi madre

-eh? Porque…

-mi madre tuvo una relación con un japonés en una ocasión que vino a japon, pero ella estaba casada con el duque Edward Walker (au: bueno, la verdad es que no se si Edward era el que se apellidaba Walker, supondré que si pues Gerard se llama igual) tal vez se habra dado cuenta que la mayoría de la gente aquí me trata de manera fría? –Misaki asintió –eso es porque saben que soy un hijo ilegitimo…tengo un hermano…su nombre es Gerard, pero el si es un Walker…

-ahh…

-bueno…ire a buscar a Mei, la veo despues Ayuzawa-san –le sonrio

-s..si…adiós –le sonrio igual

Misaki se quedo en el barandal

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella se volvio y vio a Mei…pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era Mei Daichi, era Tsuki

Misaki retrocedió un poco, Tsuki se le acerco y la empujo

Misaki sintió que caía por el barandal hacia el piso de abajo

Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe

Pero entonces sintió que caia sobre algo blando, abrió los ojos y miro a Tora en el piso…

-Misaki….estas bien?

-ha…hai…

Tora entonces miro hacia arriba y vio a Tsuki

-Daichi?! Tu aventaste a Misaki?!

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a hacer lo mismo y dijo

-Igarashi-san? Que pasa?

Tora subió furioso y sujeto a Mei del brazo

-que te pasa?! Estas loca?!

-Tora basta! –grito Misaki

-habla! –la sujeto mas fuerte

-Iga…Igarashi-san…duele… -Mei trataba de liberarse de la mano de Tora

-que hables!

De pronto un puño golpeo a Tora, que solto a Mei y termino en el piso…se levanto y enfrento a su atacante

Usui puso a Mei tras de si y miro a Tora

-que demonios te pasa Igarashi?!

-que le pasa a tu novia querras decir?! –dijo Tora –avento a Misaki desde el balcón!

-no sabes porque lo hizo!

-eso es lo que quiero saber! Porque lo hiciste! –se acerco a ella

-alejate de ella! –lo empujo

Tora ya no soporto y golpeo a Usui

Ambos entonces empezaron a pelear

-ya basta! –grito Misaki y ambos dejaron de pegarse

Tora tenia una cortada en la ceja y el labio partido

Usui tenia también el labio partido y un golpe en la mejilla

-acaso son salvajes?! –dijo Misaki –Tu –miro a Usui –no tienes porque pegarle a Tora pues sabes bien que el no lo sabe y tu –miro a Tora –vamos a platicar, pero antes tenemos que curar esas heridas –tomo la mano de Tora y se dirigieron al interior de la casa sin pasar por el salón

Llegaron a un baño donde ella curo a Tora, le prometió que le contaria que pasaba con Mei pero que ese no era el lugar, que lo haría el martes pues el lunes el no iria a la escuela

Cuando salieron del baño se enteraron que Usui y Mei se habían ido

* * *

><p>Misaki iba cansada de la escuela el lunes rumbo a su casa, por suerte ese dia no tenia trabajo en el maid latte<p>

De pronto miro a un hombre de cabello negro a las afueras del colegio

Paso a lado de el…y el hombre le hablo

-disculpa

-si –dijo ella deteniéndose

-tu estudias aquí cierto

-si –el hombre parecía amable

-entonces tal vez conozcas a un estudiante de aquí, se apellida Usui…

-ahhh…si, si lo conozco –dijo ella mirandolo

El hombre se mostro feliz

-que bueno…llevo días buscándolo…podrias decirme donde esta

-claro el esta…un segundo…para que quiere a Usui?

-necesito hablar con el

-quien es?

-mi nombre es Hirose Yuu…y soy su padre…

* * *

><p>jane: waaa...el padre de usui aparecio 0.0<p>

au: si ya se n_n

jane: y que royo con los huevos fabergé?

au: es que me gustan muchos ;)

jane: eres rara ¬¬

au: lo se n_n por cierto, si alguno de ustedes quiere ver imagenes del fic, esto es, como es Mei y Tsuki, los vestidos que usa misaki y otras cosas, solo vayan a mi perfil y den clic en donde dice "imagenes de los fics publicados en esta pagina" al final de la descripcion, cuando yo le di clic me aparecio un mensaje de fanfiction de si queria salir, denle que si y encontraran la pagina n_n


	13. El pasado de Usui

Capitulo XIII El pasado de Usui

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advertencia: A partir de aquí y para los otros capítulos lo mas probable es que haya una gran cantidad de spoilers, como ya dije esta bajo su propio riesgo seguir leyendo<em>**

* * *

><p>Misaki miro al hombre sorprendido<p>

-el padre…de Usui?

-hai –dijo el –entonces me diras donde esta?

-porque?

-eh?

-porque debería hacerlo? –lo miro, se notaba molesta –es obvio que durante diecisiete años no estuvo con el…porque debería decirle donde esta?

El hombre no respondió solo agacho la mirada triste

-ahhhh…Misaki! –se volvio y vio a Usui y Mei caminando hacia ella

"tsk…porque tenia que aparecer ahora?"

-que bueno que te alcanzamos –Mei le tendio su cuaderno –te traje esto, lo olvidaste en el salón…y…quería pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido en la mansión de Igarashi-san

-ahh…gracias Daichi…y no te preocupes por eso…no fue tu culpa

-arigatou…Misaki…

-etto…Ayuzawa-san…quien es el? –dijo Usui mirando al hombre

-ahhh…-Misaki lo miro, despues se volvio a Usui –es un extraño que me pidió indicaciones solamente

-ahhh…

-Misaki hoy te toca trabajar en el Maid latte cierto? –pregunto Mei

-si… -le dijo

-bueno…vayamos juntas…también es mi turno hoy…

-ok…también te toca trabajar hoy? –miro a Usui pero en todo momento evito pronunciar su nombre

-si…

-ok… -los tres se fueron juntos dejando al hombre ahí

* * *

><p>Misaki llego a la escuela y se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a Hirose Yuu en la entrada<p>

-otra vez esta aquí…-le dijo

-ahhh…eres la chica de ayer…por favor….dime…donde esta Takumi?

-ya le dije que no tengo intenciones de hacerlo…pregúntele a otro…

-ya lo he hecho pero nadie quiere decirme

-pues entonces investigue por otro lado…yo no le dire nada….

-Misaki! –se volvio y vio a Tora corriendo hacia ella –hola!

-Tora…

-eh? Quien es el? –miro al hombre

-ahh…nadie…solo me pregunto algo..

-hum…bueno…deberíamos entrar ya…

-ahh…si…claro…con permiso

Ambos entraron a la escuela

* * *

><p>Misaki y Tora estaban en el techo de la escuela<p>

-así que una doble personalidad eh? –Misaki le había contado todo lo de Mei a Tora –hum…aparece cuando tiene celos de alguien…y fue ella…Tsuki…quien te hizo todas esas cosas?

-si…

-hum…creo que le debo una disculpa a Daichi y a Usui…

-si…creo que se la debes…

-bueno…cambiando de tema…hoy trabajaras?

-eh…no…hoy no...

-alguna ves has disfrutado del maid latte como cliente?

-no, nunca

-que tal si hoy es tu primera vez…vayamos despues de clase

-ahh…claro –sonrio

* * *

><p>-eh? Misa-chan –dijo Mei al verla –hoy eres clienta?<p>

-ahh…hai…Mei-chan

-entonces…bienvenida ama…bienvenido amo –hizo una inclinación a ambos y los llevo a una mesa

Despues pidieron un pastel y un café cada uno

Estuvieron platicando un rato y despues salieron

Entonces pasaron por el callejón de la entrada del callejón donde estaba la entrada del personal

Usui y Mei estaban ahí

Tora se acerco a ellos y les pidió una disculpa por lo de la fiesta

-ehh? No era necesario Igarashi-san –dijo Mei –yo soy la que debería disculparme por todas las cosas que Tsuki hizo

Despues de eso Mei y Usui acompañaron a Tora y a Misaki a cenar

Y aunque Misaki creía que se sentiría incomoda solo se sintió un poco triste pero al transcurrir la noche se divirtieron mucho

* * *

><p>-eh? Ese hombre de nuevo...-susurro la joven cuando iba de salida con Tora<p>

-oiga! –Tora se acerco a el

-Tora…

-que crees que esta haciendo? –se acerco a Hirose –ayer también estaba por aquí…y me dijeron que el lunes igual…

-y tu eres…

-mi nombre es Igarashi Tora, soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil…si sigue insistiendo en estar aquí me vere forzado a recurrir a acciones mas severas que llamarle la atención…

-eh? Hay algún problema, Igarashi-san? –dijo Mei llegando junto con Usui

"vuelven a llegar en el peor momento" pensó Misaki

-eh? No es el hombre del otro dia Misaki?

-si…así es –dijo ella

-ahhh…eh? no son Yukimura, Hinata, Shizuko, Sakura y el trio de idiotas? –dijo Mei mirando al grupo que se acercaba a ellos

-ahh…-todos los miraron

-Kaichou! –grito Yukimura acercándose a Misaki

-Yukimura, ya no soy la kaichou…

-gomen…Ayuzawa-san…la costumbre…

-y que hacen aquí?

-venimos a visitarlos…hace mucho que no los veíamos…Ayuzawa-san...Daichi-san…U…-al llegar este Misaki lo interrumpio

-oe…porque no vamos a otro lugar…

-claro –dijo Sakura –por supuesto que Igarashi-san también esta invitado

-gracias –dijo el

-bueno…vamos

Todos empezaron a caminar

-ahh…-Igarashi se volvio a mirar al hombre –por favor ya no este por aqui

-ahhh…Yukimura…esto no es tuyo? –dijo Usui recogiendo una pequeña libreta

-ahh…hai…que bueno que la viste…arigatou…Usui-san

Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando al hombre de reojo quien también se mostraba sorprendido

-tu eres….-Hirose le hablo –Usui Takumi?

-eh? –el rubio lo miro –si…así es…porque?

-ehhh…Usui –Misaki le hablo –vamos…te estamos esperando…

-ahh…hai…-Usui empezo a caminar junto a sus amigos

-etto…Usui-san…conoces a ese hombre? –dijo Yukimura mientras se alejaban

-no…nunca lo había visto…

-ahhh…

* * *

><p>-esta aquí de nuevo eh? –dijo Tora mirando a Hirose en la entrada –que es lo busca aquí?<p>

-necesito hablar con Usui Takumi –dijo el

-en serio? –Misaki llego

-si…eres una persona cruel jovencita, ya lo había tenido enfrente y no me habías dicho quien era el…

-hum…

-etto…Misaki, a que se refiere? –pregunto Tora

-despues te cuento…

-ahh…

-eh? usted de nuevo? –dijo Mei llegando junto con Usui y mirando al hombre

"porque son tan inoportunos siempre" pensó Misaki

-Ayuzawa-san, Igarashi…las clases van a comenzar –dijo Usui mientras entraba a la escuela junto a Mei

-si…ya vamos…

Misaki paso a lado del hombre y le susurro en voz baja

-no se que intenciones tenga Hirose-san, pero si lastima a Usui se las vera no solo conmigo, sino con todos los que somos sus amigos

-oe…Ayuzawa-san –grito Usui –vamos

-ahh…hai –corrio hacia donde ellos iban y todos juntos entraron a la escuela

* * *

><p>-porque insiste tanto en estar aquí? –dijo Misaki viendo al hombre –esta es la ultima advertencia que le doy…aléjese…<p>

-lo único que yo quiero es hablar con Usui Takumi

-porque conmigo? –el hombre se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el rubio –que desea de mi?

-es algo importante…-dijo el mirandolo

-Usui…-

-lo escucho…

-mi nombre es Hirose Yuu…y yo…yo…soy tu padre

Usui abrió los ojos sorprendido

-que…eso…eso es…imposible…-por primera vez desde que lo conocía Usui se veía al borde de un colapso

El hombre se trato de acercar pero el retrocedió con cara de susto

Se puso de rodillas ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

Misaki decidió intervenir

-U…Usui…-Misaki tomo su hombro y se dio cuenta que temblaba levemente

-escuchame Takumi…yo…dejame explicarte…por favor…

-basta…no quiero oírlo –Usui se levanto y lo miro, Misaki nunca había visto tanta rabia en sus ojos –no quiero saber nada…-empezo a caminar

-Takumi…

-basta! –le grito –no quiero saber nada! Dejeme en paz! –salió corriendo

-Usui! –se volvio a encarar al hombre –ya estará feliz! Porque insiste en hacer pasar a Usui por esto? Si en verdad es su padre preocúpese por su bienestar! –corrio hacia donde se había ido el rubio

* * *

><p>Misaki caminaba de regreso de la escuela<p>

Entonces miro a Hirose en la entrada, llevaba un bolso con el, se veía triste, entonces se empezo a alejar y fue cuando Misaki le llamo

-me gustaría saberlo…

El hombre la miro

-la razón por la cual espero diecisiete años para buscar a Usui…

El hombre la miro un rato y despues asintió

-aquí no – ambos llegaron hasta un parque cercano y se sentaron en un parque –lo escucho…

-es una larga historia… ocurrió hace 29 años y no empieza aquí, en japon, sino que empieza en Inglaterra, cuando yo tenia dieciocho años…mi familia se mudo a Inglaterra mucho tiempo antes, mi padre se dedicaba a la filantropía y aunque lo admiraba decidi seguir un camino diferente al de el, así que entre como aspirante a mayordomo al castillo Raven, propiedad de la familia Walker

Hirose-san miraba el cielo

"un amigo de mis padres era el mayordomo principal de ahí así que fue fácil entrar, y ahí la conoci…Usui Patricia…era una joven muy imprudente, siempre hacia lo que quería…a pesar de que yo era un mayordomo ella me trataba casi como un amigo…me tenia confianza…cuando tenia dieciocho años se caso con un Baron llamado Edward y cuatro años despues tuvo un hijo de este, Gerard…un dia cuando el tenia unos cuatro años ella volvio de un viaje y se desvaneció…la tuvieron que internar, el medico dijo que ella padecía la misma enfermedad que su difunta madre –mientras estaba enferma ella no dejaba de ser imprudente y se escapaba para leer en el patio, en una ocasión yo la encontré…"

Hirose-san miro hacia el piso y apretó su manos con fuerza

"ella entonces me dijo que iba a morir, tal vez unos meses o algunos años pero nunca volvería a tener un buen estado de salud…entonces ella me revelo lo que habia querido hacer desde hacia mucho…quería estar conmigo…y cumpli su deseo…poco despues fue hospitalizada de nuevo…todos creimos que habia recaido pero al poco tiempo ella dejo el hospital y se escondió de su padre, meses despues dos sirvientas llegaron y le avisaron a Edward que Patricia habia muerto pero…para sorpresa de todos estas también le dijeron que ella habia tenido un bebe, cuando fueron por Takumi y Patricia descubrieron su diario y debido a ello supieron que el padre del bebe era yo…"

La voz de Hirose-san demostraba todo el dolor que habia sufrido esos años

-obviamente me prohibieron acercarme alguna vez a Takumi y me echaron del castillo…aun así cuando ya me iba dos de las sirvientas que aun sentían empatía por mi y entendían mis sentimientos por Patricia me ayudaron y gracias a ellas logre entrar unos minutos a la habitación donde estaba Takumi…era un bebe hermoso…y antes de irme le saque una fotografía que he tenido conmigo todos estos años –de su pantalón saco una foto de un bebe rubio que dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, Misaki sonrio enternecida al verlo –despues de eso saber que habia sido de Takumi resulto casi imposible…gracias a las dos sirvientas me entere que Edward no lo reconocería y que usaría el apellido de soltera de Patricia, Usui…ni siquiera sabia su nombre hasta hacia un tiempo

-entonces…como lo sabia?

De su bolso saco un cuaderno

-este es una copia del diario de Patricia, el original esta en el castillo Raven…aquí dice muchas cosas, entre ellas el nombre de Takumi

-como…lo consiguió? Volvio al castillo?

-no, una de la sirvientas que era amiga de Patricia, cuando renuncio hace un año, consiguió sacar esta copia, se puso en contacto conmigo, que he vivido en Liverpool desde hace cinco años, y me la dio…ella me dijo que habia tardado mucho tiempo en encontrarlo ya que estaba en poder de Gerard y este no salía mucho pues también padecía el mismo estado de salud que Patricia…también me dijo que Takumi vivía aquí en japon, así que sin importarme nada, viaje a japon con la esperanza de encontrarlo…sabia que seria algo casi imposible pues solo sabia su apellido pero aun así lo intente…lo busque por once meses hasta que por fin pude dar con el…me entere por una sirvienta que trabajaba en la casa donde se crio que el estudiaba en la escuela Miyabigaoka, poco despues me entere que era una escuela donde iban los hijos de familias ricas y de famosos…me impresiono un poco la verdad…

-Usui se transfirió a Miyabigaoka cuando Daichi Mei, su novia se traslado también, antes ambos iban a la escuela Seika, donde yo era kaichou…yo me traslade poco despues pues me ofrecieron una beca…Usui solo lo hizo para no alejarse de Daichi, no porque lo quisiera de verdad…

-lo conoces bien eh?

-bueno…-Misaki se sonrojo un poco, aunque habia decidido alejarse de Usui sus sentimientos por el seguían ahí, tal vez un poco menos fuertes debido a sus confusos sentimientos hacia Tora pero aun así lo seguía amando –no podría decir que somos amigos…de hecho hasta hace poco nuestra relación no era muy cordial…pero lo aprecio…

-y dime Misaki-chan…has cambiado tu opinión de mi?

-es imposible no hacerlo despues de escuchar la historia completa

El hombre le sonrio

-podrias…decirme algo de el?

-eh? Que desearía saber?

-que le gusta…en que es bueno…cosas así...lo único que se de el es que tiene una novia llamada Daichi Mei y que trabaja de medio tiempo en un lugar llamado maid latte pero…

-bueno…el maid latte es un café de maids, yo trabajo ahí y Daichi también, Usui trabaja en la cocina de medio tiempo, es muy bueno…también sabe muchos deportes y es bueno en la escuela, de hecho tiene el mejor promedio de la escuela

-en serio? –dijo el

-tiene un gato, lo encontró abandonado, su nombre es Licht…ahh…también toca el violin…es muy bueno poniendo mesas de te elegantes

-eh? mesas de te?

-si…en una ocasión entramos a un concurso de sirvientes ingleses para salvar el maid latte y tras varias situaciones terminamos compitiendo juntos y el puso la mesa del té, los jueces quedaron impresionados...

-ahh…en serio? Poner una mesa de té inglesa es difícil, son muchas reglas que seguir, pues siempre deben lucir elegantes y se debe seguir el protocolo, sobre todo cuando se sirve a la realeza…

-en serio? Se necesitan tantas cosas…Usui si debe saber muchas cosas…bueno…fue educado en casa despues de todo, es obvio que sepa mas cosas de todo eso que nosotros…

-educado en casa?

-es lo que el me dijo en una ocasión…cuando me dijo porque habia entrado a seika

-ahhh…

-Misaki? –Misaki levanto la mirada y vio a Mei –eh? crei que ya estarías en el maid latte, tu turno empieza en quince minutos no?

-ahh…que! Ya es tan tarde! Gomen Hirose-san debo irme –se levanto rápido

-espera! –dijo el y le tendio el diario que tenia en las piernas –por favor…asegurate de que el lo lea, le aclarara muchas cosas…y tal vez no me odie tanto

-no creo que el lo odie Hirose-san, solo que fue una gran sorpresa

-gracias…Misaki-chan…

-Misaki! –la llamo Mei –diez minutos

-eh?! adiós –guardo el diario en la mochila y corrió junto con Mei

-etto…Misaki, ese no es el hombre que ronda la escuela? que tanto hablabas con el?

-ahh…solo me estaba aclarando unas cosas con el…ahora que lo recuerdo –se volvio –Hirose-san!

El hombre la miro

-Gambatte*! –dijo y se fue corriendo

El hombre sonrio

-gracias…Misaki…

* * *

><p>Gambatte: esfuerzate, lucha...<p>

Au: ok…Misaki aun esta enamorada de Usui n_n

Jane: pero también le gusta Tora no?

Au: sip n_n

Jane: ¬¬ y porque se termina aqui, como que la historia se esta saliendo del cause que no?

Au: para nada n_n esto sera lo mejor que puede pasar, ya te daras cuenta porque

Jane: hum…


	14. El diario de Patricia

Capitulo XIV El diario de Patricia y los sentimientos de Usui

Durante los siguientes días Hirose-san no hizo acto de presencia en la escuela

Usui se veía mas decaído, estaba mas serio de lo habitual y continuamente le llamaban la atención por no prestar atención

Misaki estaba preocupada por ello

El final de la escuela se acercaba ya, solo faltaban dos semanas para la graduación…pero los de ultimo año tenían que ir a un curso de preparación para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad que serian la siguiente semana

-Ayuzawa-san –Misaki se volvio y vio a Usui acercándose a ella

La chica se detuvo

-ahh…Usui…que pasa?

Mei y Tora no habían ido ese dia a la escuela

-tiene trabajo en el maid latte?

-no…tengo el dia libre

-entonces podría venir a caminar un poco conmigo, quisiera preguntarle algo

-ahh…claro

Ambos caminaron y llegaron hasta un parque donde habia un lago

-Ayuzawa-san…usted…usted sabia quien era ese hombre desde el inicio?

Misaki miro a Usui pero este miraba hacia el lago

-el me lo dijo la primera vez que lo vi…lamento no habértelo dicho pero…

-esta bien, creo que actue de forma muy impulsiva ese dia no?

-claro que no…cualquier persona habría reaccionado así si se hubiera enterado de algo como eso

-Mei me dijo que estuvo platicando con el hace algunos días…

-si…Mei lo sabe?

Usui negó

-aun no se lo he dicho…primero tengo que calmar mis pensamientos con respecto a el

-tal vez yo pueda ayudar en eso –Misaki saco de su mochila el diario que le habia entregado Hirose-san –el me lo entrego…es el diario de Usui Patricia…tu madre

Usui la miro sorprendido y tomo el diario nervioso

Iba a abrirlo pero al final no pudo

-no puedo leerlo –se lo tendio –Ayuzawa-san…podría…

-eh? estas seguro?

-si lo leyera yo…lo mas probable es que no podría terminarlo…

-esta bien

Ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol dejando las mochilas y un paraguas que llevaba Usui a lado.

Misaki empezo a leer las hojas del diario

Usui en todo momento miraba hacia el suelo

A Misaki cada vez se le hacia mas difícil leer lo escrito ahí

"como lo pensaba, Yuu es divertido y alegre…me llevo bien con el…hoy mi padre me acaba de dar una noticia, estoy comprometida con Edward, tal vez sea lo mejor…Gerard es un hermoso niño, lo adoro, pero creo que esta demasiado consentido…hoy los doctores me dijeron la misma enfermedad que mi madre…Yuu aun esta conmigo, siento que el nunca me abandonara…hoy cumpli el deseo que habia tenido desde hace años, al fin pude tocar a Yuu…"

Misaki leia y su garganta se cerraba cada vez mas, la historia plasmada ahí era la mas hermosa que habia escuchado…lamentablemente no era una historia con un final feliz

"de cierto modo me puedo identificar con Patricia-san…envuelta en sus deberes, olvidando su amor por Hirose-san hasta que ya fue tarde…"

-agosto 15: es la segunda semana que estoy hospitalizada aunque la razón es que…estoy esperando un hijo de Yuu…el doctor dice que tal vez mi cuerpo no resiste, las enfermeras tratan de convencerme y dicen que no hay garantías de que el bebe nazca bien…amo a mi niño mimado Gerry y quiero mucho a mi amable esposo Ed pero no tengo ninguna duda…y solo hay una respuesta…tendre a este niño dentro de mi –Misaki hizo una pausa, Usui tenia los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados

"Padre…jamás me perdonaras, verdad? Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que deje el hospital y me tuve que esconder de el…vivo en un pequeño cuarto con dos de mis sirvientas mas fieles, ella regularmente me preguntan como estoy siempre, se que les preocupa que mis fuerzas se debiliten conforme mi embarazo avanza…aun así…27 de abril: quiero tener entre mis brazos al hijo del hombre que amo, es un bebe hermoso…se que sera muy popular entre las chicas, se parece mucho a Yuu, sospecho que mi vida no se alargara mucho mas, solo espero que mi bebe sea feliz y que siempre haga lo correcto…ah, gracias y los amo, padre y madre, Gilbert y todos los que sirven al castillo, mi marido, nada fiable…pero amable y brillante, Edward, mi angel mimado y encantador Gerard, la persona que siempre estará a mi lado, Yuu, y finalmente…"Takumi"…Por siempre, siempre…Los amare a Todos"

Misaki cerro el diario al borde las lagrimas…Usui no reacciono…entonces Misaki decidió contarle lo que le habia dicho Hirose-san

-Hirose-san recibió el diario de una sirvienta que trabajaba en el castillo Raven y era amiga de Usui-san…-Usui no respondió –despues de que ella murió se enteraron por el diario de la relación de ella con Hirose-san…le prohibieron acercarse a ti y lo echaron del castillo. Solo te vio una única vez con la ayuda de dos sirvientas antes de irse, despues acercarse a ti fue imposible…de hecho no supo nada de ti hasta hace un año cuando la sirvienta lo encontró y le entrego el diario y supo que estabas en japon, así que viajo a buscarte…once meses despues de haberlo hecho encontró la casa donde te habías criado y ahí se entero que estudiabas en Miyabigaoka y bueno…te ha estado buscando desde entonces…

Después de eso Usui ya no pronuncio ninguna palabra

Misaki sabia que Usui quería estar solo

-gomen Usui…creo que mejor me voy…-se levanto y empezo a caminar pero entonces Usui le sujeto de la blusa del uniforme

-no…por favor…quedate…Misaki-chan…

Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendida y se volvio hacia Usui

Este aun miraba al piso

Misaki se sentó hinco delante de Usui y entonces, siguiendo su impulso, lo abrazo

Noto que Usui se sorprendia pero se dejo hacer

Para sorpresa de ella Usui se sujeto a ella y empezo a llorar

Misaki estaba completamente perpleja, nunca antes habia visto, ni se habia imaginado que veria llorar a Usui…

Usui lloro por largo tiempo aferrado a Misaki, cuando al fin termino siguió abrazado a ella…y entonces empezo a hablar, su voz estaba rota

-durante diecisiete años…pensé que mis padres se conocieron en japon, que habían tenido una aventura pasajera, que no habian involucrado sentimientos…eso me hizo creer mi familia por años…cuando el apareció lo primero que pensé fue…porque…porque despues de diecisiete años…porque decide aparecer ahora…no lo entendía para nada…pero ahora…ahora no se que pensar…ni de el ni de todo esto…

-no pienses, solo siente…

-en el pasado, cuando pensaba en mis padres me sentía molesto y triste pero…ahora…ahora…me siento…extraño…siento como si algo…alguien me hubiera quitado una carga…y por el…aunque estaba furioso…ahora ya no siento eso…pero no puedo decir que este feliz ni contento…tengo demasiado preguntas…

-entonces, crees que podrias hablar con el? Aclarar lo que quedo pendiente? El seguro podrá responder algunas de estas…

-aun no…-Usui se solto de ella pero siguió sujetando su brazo –no estoy listo…en unos días…tal vez…

-esta bien –dijo ella entonces empezo a llover

-vamos Ayuzawa-san –dijo el levantándose y tendiéndole la mano –no trae paraguas cierto? –la chica negó –la llevare a casa

-ahh –Misaki tomo su mano y se levanto

Despues Usui abrió su paraguas y ambos se pusieron a caminar en silencio, en ningún momento se soltaron las manos…

Cuando llegaron a la casa Misaki lo invito a pasar hasta que la lluvia pasara

-Usui-kun –le sonrio la madre de Misaki al verlo –hola

-hola Ayuzawa-san

-gracias por traer a Misaki, ella no traia paraguas cierto?

-no

-ahh…te dije que te llevaras uno…bueno…vengan a comer

Los jóvenes se sentaron a comer onigiris

Usui no dijo mucho y las otras dos mujeres (mama y hermana) se dieron cuenta de su actitud pero no comentaron nada

Las horas pasaron pero la lluvia solo arrecio

-creo que deberia irme –dijo Usui levantándose

-no creo que sea buena idea Usui-kun…con la lluvia tan fuerte es peligroso salir…porque no te quedas aquí?

-aquí?

-si…Misaki y Suzuna pueden dormir en una habitación…anda…no voy a dejar que te vayas…

-ahhh…-Usui no supo que decir –esta bien…

-bien –dijo ella –Misaki…deberia dormir en tu habitación…creo que esta mas ordenada que la de Suzuna…

-ahh…si…claro…-entonces Misaki se dio cuenta de lo que su mama decía y se sonrojo pero nadie se dio cuenta

-bueno…supongo que así estará bien…Misaki…te lo encargo

-si –dijo ella nerviosa –vamos Usui

Usui tomo su mochila y su paraguas y subió con Misaki a la habitación

Misaki saco su pijama

-bueno…el baño es la ultima puerta del pasillo, la puerta de a lado de esta es la habitación de mi mama y la habitación de Suzuna esta en el piso de abajo…

-lamento las molestias…-dijo el sonriendo un poco

-no hay problema –dijo ella –bueno…solo necesito mi pijama…-la tomo del armario…buenas noches Usui

-buenas noches kaichou

* * *

><p>Misaki no podía dormir<p>

Miro el reloj

Tres de la mañana

Se levanto y fue por un poco de agua

Para su sorpresa Usui se encontraba ahí…

-ahh…Usui…

Usui la miro mientras tomaba agua también

-no puede dormir Ayuzawa-san? –lo miro

-no –sonrio ella –y por lo visto tu tampoco

-no…tampoco

Ambos se sentaron en el piso en silencio, tomaron uno de los cojines que habían ahí y apoyando sus cabezas en estos se recostaron uno a lado del otro mirándose a los ojos

Usui entonces acerco su rostro al de la kaichou quien se sonrojo y poso sus labios sobre los de ella

Misaki se dejo guiar por esos labios que tanto habia extrañado y correspondió el beso

E ignoro el sentimiento de culpa que se extendió por su pecho cuando la imagen de Tora y de Mei apareció por unos segundos en su mente

* * *

><p>jane: al fin hay un acercamiento mas que amistoso entre ellos!<p>

au: aun no cantes victoria...recuerda a Tora y Mei...ademas aun quedan demasiadas cosas por aclarar...

jane: hum...

au: bueno...el siguiente capitulo empieza el marco final de la historia...mas de cinco capitulos no le quedan a este fic


	15. La graduacion

Capitulo XV La graduación

Ya habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido en la casa de Misaki

Ninguno habia vuelto a hablar de lo que habia sucedido en la noche y Hirose-san no se habia aparecido por la escuela desde entonces

Misaki estaba apenada con Tora y con Mei

Tora se daba cuenta de esto pero conocía demasiado a Misaki…sabia que si le preguntaba no le diría nada así que esperaría…tarde o temprano ella le contaria lo que estaba pasando

* * *

><p>Muchos de los chicos de tercero, incluidos Misaki y Tora, ya habían hecho el examen de ingreso a la universidad<p>

Mei y Usui no lo habían hecho en japon sino que lo harian en Inglaterra poco despues de la graduación

Las cosas entre Usui y Misaki habían seguido igual, era como si el beso nunca hubiera tenido lugar

Las cosas con Hirose-san tampoco habían avanzado mucho…este se habia presentado en la escuela dos veces y ambas con el mismo resultado, siendo corrido por Tora e ignorado por Usui

Misaki miraba triste por esto pero sabia que el único que podía decidir cuando hablar con el era Usui y no podía mas que esperar así que se mantuvo alejada.

También habia otro asunto que los chicos empezaban a planear y esto era el viaje a Italia

Misaki, aunque también asistiría, no participo abiertamente con los preparativos

-deberiamos ir también a Venecia…es tan romantico –dijo Hikari

-si, es un lugar muy bonito…Misaki, has oído de Venecia? –dijo Meiko

-si…

-genial…bueno…que les parece irnos una semana despues de la graduación…

-no creo que eso se pueda –dijo Shitao –yo aun tengo que trabajar en ese tiempo…no salgo de vacaciones sino hasta dos semanas despues de la graduación

Varios de los chicos, entre ellos Misaki, dijeron lo mismo

Porque aunque no lo necesitaron muchos de sus amigos trabajaban pues, como Mei, no querían estar sujetos a los designios de sus padres

-entonces dos semanas y media despues…la graduación es el 29 de junio así que podríamos irnos el 18 de julio

Los demas se mostraron de acuerdo.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y sin que se diera cuenta Misaki estaba poniéndose el uniforme de gala de la escuela, el collar y los aretes que Tora le habia regalado y encima la toga y el birrete

Se miro al espejo

Cuantas cosas habían pasado esos tres años de preparatoria

Cuando la inicio lo ultimo que pensó es que se terminaria graduando de una de las escuelas con mayor prestigio de japon.

Pensó en Seika…le hubiera gustado graduarse ahí con Sakura, Shizuko, Hinata, Yukimura y los demas…

Suspiro, aunque deseara esto no cambiara todo lo vivido en su nueva escuela (jane: volviste a olvidar el nombre de la escuela cierto ¬¬ Au: si n_n)

Sus nuevos amigos eran muy especiales para ella...Mei..aunque no podía considerarla su amiga completamente también era alguien importante

Y que decir de Usui, de quien seguía enamorada…y Tora, el la habia apoyado como nadie, sabia que estaba enamorado de ella y de hecho le correspondía hasta cierto punto…

Volvio a suspirar, ahora estaba mucho mas confusa con respecto a sus sentimientos y el beso no habia ayudado de mucho…

Lo que habia vivido en ambas escuelas no lo cambiaria por nada

Termino de arreglarse y salió en dirección a la escuela

* * *

><p>Todos estaban ya listos<p>

El auditorio estaba lleno, Misaki pronto se vio rodeada de sus amigos de Seika…la graduación de ellos seria al dia siguiente así que habían podido ir a la suya y ella iria a la de ellos

Entre la gente del auditorio pudo ver a Hirose-san

Eso le sorprendió un poco y se pregunto si Usui lo habia invitado

La directora subió a la plataforma y los alumnos graduados tomaron sus lugares

-bienvenidos todos a la graduación de la escuela Miyabigaoka, acontinuacion los graduados pasaran a recoger cada uno su diploma

Fue mencionando a cada uno de los alumnos, quienes en medio de aplausos pasaron a recoger sus diplomas y saludaron a la mesa de maestros

Despues la directora volvio a hablar

-ahora el discurso precedido por la alumna Ayuzawa Misaki

Todos aplaudieron y Misaki subio al escenario

-Representa una gran honor para mi tomar la palabra en nombre de mis compañeros graduados. Esta noche mara el fin de una importante etapa de nuestra vida. Es normal que en noches como esta tener sentimientos encontrados, por un lado una gran alegría por haber superado una meta personal y por el otro lado un gran temor hacia lo que nos depara el futuro

"En esta escuela quedan muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos, otros no tanto, pero que nos acompañaran por el resto de nuestra vida

Yo, que solo comparti medio año con todos ustedes, me siento ligada a todos de una manera especial.

Por supuesto que este camino no lo recorrimos solos, nuestros amigos, nuestros maestros y nuestras familias nos estuvieron apoyando incansablemente

Yo personalmente quiero agradecer a varias personas que han sido muy importantes para mi.

A mi hermana y a mi madre por su apoyo cuando decidi cambiarme a esta escuela

A mis queridos amigos por apoyarme cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, tanto en la escuela como en mi vida personal

A mis amigos de Seika que nunca me abandonaron, a pesar de que me cambie de escuela

A Igarashi Tora por su apoyo y su amor incondicional, aun cuando en el pasado lo juzgue y lo trate mal

A Daichi Mei por sus consejos y por soportarme, tanto en Seika como aqui

Y…a la persona que mas me apoyo en ambas escuelas y me enseño lo valioso que es escuchar a los demas y a confiar en ellos…pero sobretodo a confiar en mi misma…Usui Takumi…

Es muy difícil encontrar un buen amigo, mucho mas difícil tener que dejarlo pero es imposible el olvidarlo

A partir de este dia todos tomaremos caminos diferentes, algunos comenzaran a trabajar, otros se iran a otros lados a estudiar, algunos se convertirán en doctores, arquitectos, maestros…pero quiero que siempre recuerden todos mis palabras, pues van dirigidas a todos y cada uno de ustedes…

Tu saldras de aquí esta noche con una sola cosa que nadie mas tiene. Alli afuera habrá miles de personas que querrán hacer lo mismo que tu, pero tu seras la única persona que tendras custodia total de tu vida, tu vida, en particular, tu vida entera, no solo tu vida en el escritorio, o tu vida en el ómnibus o en un auto, sino de tu alma

La inteligencia es un don, la bondad es una elección, los regalos son sencillos, las elecciones son duras, puedes seducirte a ti mismo con regalos si no tienes cuidado

Busca un grupo de gente que te rete e inspire, pasa tiempo con ellos y cambiara tu vida, nadie esta aquí por haberlo hecho por si solo

Debes aprender a vivir con tus decisiones, pedir perdón cuando te equivoques, aprender de tus errores y perdonar cuando otros tomen decisiones equivocadas

Debes aprender a amar antes de que el amor se vaya, a creer en la gente, a ser calido con ellas, que cada persona es única e irremplazable

Pero sobre todo, debes aprender a seguir adelante, sin importar los obstáculos ni los desafíos que se te impongan porque al final del juego siempre hay un premio

Felicidades generación 87…lo logramos!"

Todos se levantaron y lanzaron sus birretes al aire aplaudiendo

Misaki se fue a sentar

La directora dio por finalizada la graduación y todos se acercaron a sus compañeros y amigos para felicitarse

Misaki, quien estaba a lado de Usui y Mei vio como Hirose-san se acercaba pero entonces lo vio detenerse abruptamente fijando su vista a lado izquierdo de Usui

Ella también miro en esa dirección y se quedo sorprendida pues se estaba acercando un joven muy parecido a Usui, solamente que con el cabello negro, acompañado de un hombre mayor

Usui también se percato de la presencia de ese joven y lo miro

-Hola, Takumi –le dijo

-que haces aquí?

Misaki se sorprendió por el tono frio de Usui

-vamos Takumi, no seas tan cruel, obviamente vine a tu graduación

-viniste desde Inglaterra solo para eso?

-por supuesto…

-porque sera que no te creo?

-deberias…hermanito…no tengo razones para mentirte

-hermanito? –susurro Misaki

Tora estaba a su lado y le dijo en el oído

-el es Gerard Walker…el hermano mayor de Usui…y el hombre que lo acompaña es su mayordomo de confianza…Gilbert…

-ese hombre…sirve desde hace mucho a la familia Walker…

-si…así es…ha servido a ellos desde antes incluso de que Gerard naciera…siempre a sido el mayordomo principal de la familia

-en serio? –"el debe ser el hombre que Hirose-san menciono…el amigo de sus padres…si es así…me pregunto si lo reconocerá?"

-vamos Gerard, si crees que voy a creerte estas muy equivocado

-esta bien…hay otra razón para esto –dijo y lo miro –quería asegurarme de que en realidad volveras a Inglaterra con Daichi-san

-porque te interesa que vuelva?

-tu sabes bien que yo herede la enfermedad de mama, y eso me impedirá tomar el control de la familia Walker…pero siempre se puede recurrir a mi pequeño hermanito

-el no aceptara eso y lo sabes

-el hara lo necesario por la familia…al menos ya acepto tu regreso al castillo

-y si no quiero…que haras?

-Takumi, para alguien en tu…posición no hay muchas opciones…debes acatar a la familia entiendes?

-creo…que todos tienen derecho a decidir que hacer con su vida, y la familia no tiene porque decidir por ellos, ni siquiera la familia Walker –Misaki miro sorprendida a Hirose-san que se habían acercado a ellos

El hombre mayor lo miro sorprendido

Usui también lo miro peor no dijo nada

-y usted es…-gerard lo miro

El hombre lo miro

-el –intervino Gilbert –es Hirose Yuu…

-así que usted es ese hombre…el padre de Takumi –Gerard lo miro –tuve la impresión de que tal vez estaría aquí pero no pensé que en realidad se atrevería a presentarse…

-y porque no he de presentarme en la graduación de mi hijo –lo miro –durante diecisiete años me vi apartado de Takumi debido a los Walker…pero ya no mas…ahora ya no sera así, y no dejare que arruinen la vida de Takumi como lo hicieron con la mia…ya no les temo…

-yo no quiero arruinar la vida de Usui…es que acaso no lo ve Hirose-san? El que la esta arruinando es usted…si mi abuelo llega a enterarse de que entro en contacto con Takumi el que llevara las represalias sera el...por el bien de Takumi aléjese

-tu no decides –dijo Usui mirandolo –quien es bueno o malo para mi

Gerard lo miro

-el tiene razón –dijo mirandolo –durante diecisiete años tu y tu familia nos alejaron…no permitiré que lo hagan de nuevo….si el quiere que sea la cabeza de la familia Walker tendrá que aceptar que este junto a mi

Hirose miro a Usui sorprendido

-esa condición sera muy difícil de cumplir –dijo –ademas, no solo el abuelo no lo quiere ahí…muchas personas que trabajan aun en el castillo lo culpan de la muerte de nuestra madre –Hirose bajo la vista -…conoces la historia, Takumi?

-si…si la conozco y el no la obligo a nada, de hecho fue ella la que quiso…

-supongo que eso te lo ha dicho el, no es así?

-no…lo lei…en su diario…el diario de Patricia Usui

-su…su diario? Como conseguiste su diario?!

-eso no te importa o si?

-ese diario esta bajo mi protección, no tenias ningún derecho a leerlo…

-ella también era mi madre…creo que eso me da el derecho de hacerlo

Gerard lo miro furioso

-escuchame Takumi…quieras o no, vas a ser la cabeza de la familia Walker…y el…-miro a Hirose –tiene la entrada prohibida al castillo –se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala

La discusión habia llamado demasiado la atención, todos miraban a Usui y Hirose

-oigan –dijo Tora mirando a su alrededor –ya no hay nada que ver, váyanse –la gente empezo a irse

-Takumi –le llamo Mei –vamos…tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta en casa de Igarashi-san

Usui asintió y empezo a caminar junto a esta

Pero se detuvo y se volvio pare ver a Hirose-san

-deberia ir –le dijo

El lo miro sorprendido pero asintió

-te vere ahí

-bien –Mei y Usui salieron del salon

-Hirose-san –dijo Tora acercándose a el y le tendio un papel –esta es la dirección de la fiesta

-esta bien –dijo el sonriendo –gracias

Misaki miro al mayor, le sonrio y salió con Tora

* * *

><p>Misaki llego a la casa de Tora, como era el anfitrión el chico no pudo ir por ella pero habia enviado a un chofer para recogerla<p>

Todos estaban reunidos ahí, desde sus compañeras del Maid latte hasta sus amigos de Seika

Su madre y hermana también estaban ahí

Tora la acompaño al poco rato y ambos pasaron una velada llena de risas y felicitaciones

Misaki se sintió feliz al ver que Hirose-san y Takumi se ponian a hablar

Al poco rato se sorprendió al ver que Takumi reia junto a Hirose-san

La noche ya estaba avanzada cuando Misaki salió al balcón a ver la luna

Era luna llena y estaba hermosa

-le gusta la luna Ayuzawa-san?

Misaki se volvio y lo miro

-si…así es…

El ambiente entre ambos era relajado

Entonces Misaki dijo

-Usui…quiero preguntarte algo…me he estado haciendo esta pregunta desde hace meses pero aun no le hayo respuesta…

-que es? –la miro

-porque…hasta hace poco tiempo…me…me tratabas con frialdad?

-eh? –Usui la miro sin entender

-desde la llegada de Mei…cambiaste conmigo…se que te enamoraste de Mei pero…Mei me a dicho varias cosas pero sigo sin entender…es que…no consigo recordar que fue de lo que ella hablo

-por supuesto que no lo recuerda, despues de todo dijo demasiadas cosas…

-Usui –Misaki lo miro, el tono de Usui era muy parecido al de aquella vez que se lo encontró de camino a la casa de Tora

-he estado reprimiéndome, tratando de olvidar ese momento pero de verdad que es desesperante…no tiene idea de cuanto la he odiado desde ese momento

Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendida "Odio? Es imposible"

-me…me odias?

-Trate de evitarlo pero…

Los ojos de Misaki se inundaron

-Usui…porque…

-no se lo dire…dejare que lo averigüe por usted misma o que se quede con la duda…

Misaki empezo a derramar lagrimas en silencio

-Ya lo decidi, seguire con lo planeado y me ire a inglaterra, en serio espero no volver a verla Ayuzawa-san…hasta nunca

Usui entro al salón

Misaki entonces se dejo caer al piso de rodillas, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezo a sollozar

Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, levanto un poco la vista y vio a Tora mirándola con tristeza

Misaki escondió su rostro en su pecho y se solto a llorar

El estrecho mas el abrazo y empezo a acariciar su cabello

-Misaki…-susurro

-gomen…Tora…gomen…-dijo ella

El chico no dijo nada, solo continuo abrazandola

* * *

><p>Misaki estaba en la azotea de la escuela, aunque la graduación ya habia pasado hacia una semana, ella y algunos de tercer año aun tenían que ir por tramites<p>

-Odio…nunca pensé que lo que sintiera Usui por mi seria odio…porque…que sera lo que le dije? Y como podre saberlo? –dijo mirando al viento

-podrias preguntar…-escucho que susurraban a su espalda –esa es una buena opción

Se volvio y miro a Mei parada detrás de ella

-una vez te lo pregunte y no me lo dijiste

-supongo que ahora ya estará bien, Takumi se ira despues de todo…

-entonces –Misaki la miro –dime porque…

-la razón por la que empezo a comportarse así contigo fue porque escucho de ti lo que su familia le llevaba diciendo desde que naciera, lo único que no quería escuchar de ti

-no entiendo… que fue…

-"te odio…tu presencia molesta…desearía que nunca hubieras nacido"

Misaki la miro sorprendia

En serio le habia dicho eso a Usui?

* * *

><p>Au: que capitulo n_n, espero les guste, por cierto ya tengo la lista de los episodios finales<p> 


	16. Aviso Importante

Este es un aviso importarte para todos lo que siguen mi fic

Debido a que en quince dias presento mi examen de ingreso a la universidad lo mas probable es que no actualice este o ningun otro fic

Vere si puedo terminar y publicar el capitulo siguiente a mas tardar en dos dias ya que lo llevo a la mitad y seria cruel de mi parte dejarlos esperando quince días mas pero de ahi tal vez no habra actualizaciones hasta pasado el 16 de mayo, aunque tambien puede que empiece a escribir para desestresarme pero no es seguro

Espero que entiendan

Atte. Anyuchiha


	17. El dolor de mis palabras

Capitulo XVI El dolor de mis palabras

-"te odio…tu presencia molesta…desearía que nunca hubieras nacido"

Esas palabras golpeaban su cabeza como un martillo

-esas fueron tus palabras exactas, quieres saber cuando las dijiste? En serio no lo recuerdas?

-no –le dijo –no lo recuerdo, por favor

-ahhh…no tiene sentido que yo te lo diga…debes acordarte de tus errores tu misma, yo ya te di suficientes pistas…no dire nada mas –empezo a irse pero la voz de Misaki la detuvo

-espera Mei…porque me estas ayudando?

-eh? de que hablas?

-Usui es tu prometido…porque…

-no quiero que el te guarde rencor, eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, solo les ha hecho daño, no creo que lo Usui te dijo, que te odia, sea cierto, pero si, es verdad que esta muy molesto contigo y tus palabras le dolieron profundamente, pero, si logras recordar que fue lo que paso, si le pides perdón adecuadamente entonces se que el te perdonara, solo tienes que recordar –salio de ahí

* * *

><p>Misaki estaba mirando hacia la luna en un pequeño parque por el que siempre pasaba ir o venir del Maid Latte<p>

La lluvia empezo a caer entonces

Ella saco su paraguas y siguió caminando

Entonces paso por un claro rodeado de arboles de Sakura y entonces ocurrió

_Misaki caminaba llevando un paraguas, habia tenido un dia realmente malo, primero en la escuela habia tenido una gran pelea con algunos chicos molestos, además de unasjuntas extremadamente larga_

_Para cerrar la mañana con broche de oro a un delegado se le habia perdido un importante papel y habia sido un gran problema encontrarlo_

_Despues en la tarde habia tenido que soportar a un viejo asqueroso en el tren que quería tocarla y ella no podía hacer nada porque si lo golpeaba llamaría demasiado la atención así que simplemente lo apartaba y se bajo en cuanto el tren se detuvo _

_Cuando habia llegado al maid latte habia tenido trabajo en exceso pues habia resultado que la mayoría de los que trabajaban ese dia se habían enfermado y ese dia habían llegado mas gente de la habitual_

_Y de nuevo habia tenido que sufrir los acosos de clientes aunque trataba de evitarlos_

_Cuando salió de ahí en realidad iba estresada, habia empezado a llover desde hacia un rato así que abrió su paraguas y camino_

_-ahh…Misa-chan! -escucho una voz detrás de ella, era una voz que ella conocía a la perfeccion pero en ese momento era la ultima que quería escuchar pues se le hacia demasiado irritante_

_-Usui que quieres? –dijo mas cortante de lo usual_

_-te acompañare hasta tu casa Misa-chan_

_-no quiero que lo hagas –dijo pero el rubio no la escucho_

_Iba caminando detrás de ella y hablándole _

_Cada vez estaba mas molesta_

_-Misa-chan, tuviste un dia ocupado verdad, es obvio que se te olvido así que te lo recordare hoy es mi..._

_-ya cállate! –grito ella, habia llegado a su limite y ya no media las consecuencias –por mas que te digo que me dejes en paz no lo entiendes…_

_-Misa-chan…-trato de hablar Usui _

_-callate de una buena vez, porque no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo? Siempre estas detrás de mi, siempre estas molestándome, diciéndome cosas tontas y sin sentido _

_-Misaki…_

_-eres una molestia constante, no me dejas hacer mi trabajo como presidenta, ni tampoco como maid, eres un estorbo constante_

_Usui trato de acercarse _

_-Te odio –Usui abrió los ojos sorprendido –tu presencia es demasiado irritable y molesta…ojala nunca te hubieras aparecido en mi vida, ojala nunca hubieras nacido, así ya no me molestarias!_

_Misaki salió corriendo dejando el paraguas tirado en el piso_

_Usui solo la miro irse con el flequillo en los ojos_

Misaki tenia los ojos abiertos los cuales se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

Dejo caer el paraguas y cayo de rodillas al piso llevando las manos al rostro

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuerte pero a Misaki no lo importaba

No podía creer que le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas

Ahora recordaba claramente ese dia, incluso recordaba la fecha…27 de Abril

Por alguna razón esa fecha le sonaba importante

Entonces sono su teléfono, en ese momento ya no llovia con tanta fuerza, no tenia identificado el numero pero aun así lo contesto, levantandose

-moshi moshi

-_Misaki-chan _–hablo la voz –_soy Daichi Mei_

-Daichi…como conseguiste mi numero?

_-Takumi me lo dio…_

-Usui…tiene mi numero?

_-si…el me dijo que lo consiguió cuando aun estaban en Seika_

-ahhh…

_-bueno…te llamo porque la jefa está preocupada por ti, tu turno empezaba hace media hora…_

-ahh…lo siento, creo que hoy no podre ir, no me siento muy bien

_-bien, yo le digo…_

-esta bien

_-entonces hasta luego_

-espera –dijo ella –queria saber si tu…sabes si el 27 de abril es algún dia especial?

-_el 27 de abril…bueno…no es un dia festivo ni nada…_

-ahh…ok, entonces hasta despues

_-espera…el 27 de abril…tal vez no sea importante pero...es el cumpleaños de Takumi_

Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendida

-_si eso era todo, hasta mañana _–colgó el teléfono

Misaki dejo caer el teléfono al piso sorprendida

-el cumpleaños de Takumi –dijo para si misma –era el cumpleaños de Takumi…cuando le dije todas esas cosas

Misaki empezo a caminar recogió el teléfono ahí pero dejo el paraguas tirado

* * *

><p>-Oni-chan que te paso? Porque estas mojada? No deberías de estar en el maid latte –Misaki ignoro a Suzuna mientras se quitaba los zapatos –que no te habías llevado el paraguas rojo?<p>

-lo perdi –dijo –y no me sentía bien

-ahhh…tienes hambre? Prepare onigiris…

-no gracias, ire a mi cuarto

Subió a su habitación y dejo la mochila, despues se quito la ropa y tras tomar un baño se acosto

Pero no pudo dormir, las palabras que le habia dicho a Usui se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Lloro casi toda la noche

Al dia siguiente su rostro no era el mejor y no quiso contestar a las llamadas insistentes en su teléfono

A mitad de la mañana llamaron a su puerta

-Misaki –dijo Suzuna afuera –te busca Igarashi-sempai…

Misaki pensó seriamente en no recibirlo pero al final desistió, en ese momento necesitaba el apoyo de su novio, además tenia muchas cosas que decirle

-dile que salgo en un momento

-hai

Misaki salió poco despues

Tora la miro pero no le dijo nada

Ambos salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo, la lluvia del dia anterior aun seguía cayendo

-estuve llamando a tu celular pero no contestabas –dijo el

-gomen…

-te sientes mejor? –la miro a los ojos –Daichi me dijo que no te sentías bien ayer y que habías faltado al maid latte

-no mucho…

-ahh…

-Tora…tengo…que decirte algo…

-que? –la miro

-yo…etto…aun…aun sigo enamorada de Usui –Misaki no quería ver la reacción de Tora así que mantuvo la cabeza gacha

Entonces Tora se la levanto para mirarla a los ojos

-ya lo sabia –dijo el

-eh?

-no es que seas demasiado obvia –dijo el –solo te conozco bien, debo admitir que mas que Usui ya que el no se ha dado cuenta

-yo…le dije cosas horribles –dijo ella llorando –el dia de su cumpleaños y el…el me odia por eso

Tora la abrazo

-debes pedirle una disculpa –dijo el a su oído –Misaki, si lo quieres es luchar por el no te detendré

-eh? –ella lo miro y vio en sus ojos un profundo dolor –porque dices eso?

-te amo Misaki, y cuando uno ama a alguien debe dejarlo ir –dijo –por eso, si aun lo amas y quieres luchar por el, yo lo aceptare

-yo –dijo ella –seria injusto…el esta enamorado de Mei y ella de el y yo…-Misaki empezo a llorar

-yo no creo que Usui este enamorado de Mei…

-pero…

-Misaki...debo decirte algo…Mei y Usui…ellos…se iran hoy a Inglaterra

Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendida

-ve tras el –dijo –no dejes escapar el amor

Misaki miro a Tora

El habia sido su sosten durante muchos meses, la habia apoyado, acompañado, la habia hecho reir y la habia salvado

Al fin se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el

"lo amo…lo amo mucho…"

-a que hora se iran?

-en una hora –dijo el –si te vas ahora los alcanzaras…

-arigatou Tora –se aproximo a el y lo beso en los labios –te amo…-le sonrio y corrió en dirección al subterráneo

Tora sonrio tristemente

-me amas...eso lo se pero…amas mucho mas a Usui…

* * *

><p>-tengo que apresurarme –dijo en voz alta mientras corria –por favor Usui…no te vayas…no me dejes aunque te lo haya pedido…<p>

* * *

><p>Au: he vuelto :D resulta que al final no tuve mi examen, sino que lo cambiaron para el 14 de junio, solo fui ya registrarme y que me dieran el pase de ingreso<p>

Gracias a tod s por su apoyo, bueno espero que les guste el capitulo

Hasta la proxima


	18. Lagrimas como gotas de lluvia

Capitulo XVII Lagrimas como gotas de lluvia

Misaki corria lo mas rapido que podia, llego hasta la estacion de tren y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con uno que iba cerca del aeropuerto de Narita

-ahhhh –trato de tomar aire

-etto…-una chica se le acerco –estas bien? –dijo al verla tomar aire y viéndola mojada por la lluvia

Misaki la miro

-ahh…si…gracias –se levanto –disculpa, cuanto se hace este tren al aeropuerto de Tokyo

-eh? cuarenta y cinco minutos

-ahh…eso es mucho tiempo, solo tendría diez minutos para buscarlos

-eh?

* * *

><p>En cuanto la puerta del tren se abrió salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto<p>

La lluvia cada vez caia mas fuerte

Logro llegar a la entrada

Miro el itinerario

El avión a Londres salía en menos de siete minutos y estaban abordando por la sala 3, era un avión de la compañía British Airways

Corrió hacia la sala de espera

-Usui! –grito y busco al rubio pero no pudo verlo en ningún lado –Usui! –corrio hacia la puerta de abordaje y quizo entrar

-lo siento señorita no puede pasar –le dijo un guardia

-estoy buscando a alguien que creo esta adentro –dijo ella

-no puede pasar! –le dijo impidiéndole el paso

-por favor solo…

-señorita entienda…

-lo siento –dijo ella y lo golpeo

-ahhh –Misaki se metió antes de que alguien la detuviera

-espere! –le gritaron

Eran varios guardias de seguridad que la seguían

-demonios –entonces miro una puerta de servicio y se dirigió a ella, la abrió y empezo a bajar por las escaleras

-detente –le gritaron desde arriba y vio a dos hombres tras ella

Pero ella siguió corriendo por las escaleras hasta que llego a una puerta y la abrió

Delante vio la pista de los aviones así que entro corriendo y miro su reloj

-tres minutos –miro a su alrededor y vio el avión de British Airways aun en la pista (jane: esquivo a los guardias y llego tan rápido a las pistas de un aeropuerto tan grande en solo cuatro minutos 0.0, au: que te digo? El amor todo lo puede :D)

Corrió hacia el, ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando un hombre la sujeto del brazo

-señorita usted no deberia estar aquí –le dijo

-suelteme –empezo a forcejear con el –tengo que detenerlo…tengo que…

-señorita por favor, acompañame

Misaki no podía soltarse

El avión empezo a moverse

-que me suelte! –le golpeo en el estomago y salió corriendo

El avión se alistaba para despegar

-no por favor Usui! Usui! –corria hacia el avión que empezaba a ganar velocidad

-señorita es peligroso! –le grito otra persona

-Usui! –volvio a gritar pero era demasiado tarde

El avión ya habia despegado

-Usui! –grito, se detuvo viendo como el avión se elevaba cada vez mas

Corrió un poco mas pero se resbalo con el piso mojado y cayo al piso llorando

-Usui…Usui…-empezo a susurrar –porque…perdón…perdóname…-las lagrimas caian por sus ojos

Los guardias corrieron a ella

-esta loca o que? –le dijo el hombre –como se le ocurre hacer algo así?

La ayudo a levantarse

-venga con nosotros

Misaki no reacciono, el flequillo le cubria los ojos

Se dejo conducir por los guardias hasta el interior del aeropuerto y a la zona administrativa

Ya ahí la sentaron y le pidieron el teléfono de su casa

-te das cuenta de que lo que hiciste era muy peligroso? He ilegal? Podría llamar a la policía –decia la gerente de Narita

-gomenasai –dijo Misaki

-ahh…el amor es muy problemático no?

Misaki la miro

-que? Los guardias me dijeron que gritabas el nombre de alguien, si entraste así a un aeropuerto es porque tratabas de evitar que una persona se fuera no es cierto?

La chica asintió

-tu novio?

-no –dijo ella mirando al piso –pero…quería que…no podía dejar que…

-no eres mas que una chica enamorada no? Pero aun así hiciste mal en hacer todo esto

-hai…

-disculpe Kaibara-san pero llegaron por la joven –dijo un guardia

-esta bien, que pase

Misaki miro a Tora entrar

-ohaiyo –dijo el

-eh? tu quien eres? –dijo la mujer

-soy Igarashi Tora, el novio de Misaki

-ahh…enserio? Ahora si que estoy confundida...bueno, supongo que ya no hay razones para que sigan aquí así que pueden irse

-hai…arigatou –dijo el tomando la mano de Misaki y saliendo de ahí

Misaki miraba al piso y no dijo nada

Llegaron a las afueras del lugar y caminaron

No fueron a la estación del tren sino que siguieron caminando

Misaki se dio cuenta que el entendía como se sentía, que necesitaba pensar en lo que habia pasado

El no dijo nada, sus ropas ya estaban mojadas

Entonces Misaki se detuvo

Tora la miro

-dime...Tora…esto…esto es un castigo…por todo lo que paso…acaso es…Sabes? Usui me dijo que me odiaba –se llevo una mano a los ojos para limpiarlos –tal vez era mejor que se fuera y…

-Misaki –dijo Tora acercándose a ella y abrazandola –llora si es lo que quieres, grita si es lo que quieres, pero no te contengas…solo te lastimaras mas si te lo guardas todo

-porque…-dijo ella –porque haces esto? Esto también te lastima a ti…también estas sufriendo tu…

-yo quiero que seas feliz Misaki, y lo seras si estas con Usui

-pero…pero el ya se fue…y se casara con Mei…y…y…-las lagrimas empezaron a caer, se aferro a la camiseta de Tora y empezo a llorar –Usui…Usui…Usui…

Estuvieron bajo la lluvia un buen rato, mientras Misaki lloraba

-deberiamos irnos –dijo cuando Misaki ya no lloraba tanto

-hai –dijo la chica débilmente

-vamos –comenzaron a caminar pero de repente Tora sintió que Misaki caia, se volvio rápido –Misaki!

La cargo y toco su frente…tenia fiebre

-ahh…-la cargo y la llevo a casa

* * *

><p>Alrededor de ella todo era verde<p>

Caminaba por un terreno pedregoso sin saber a donde iba

"donde…estoy"

De pronto llego a un lago enorme pero no se detuvo a admirarlo siguió caminando hacia el

"porque no puedo detenerme…porque…porque avanzo hacia el"

Se fue metiendo poco a poco al agua

"ah…esto parece mi vida…entre mas avanzo…mas me hundo…es lo que hecho siempre…a cada paso que daba, a cada cosa que hacia solo me hundía mas, lastimando a las personas a mi alrededor, alejando al amor, lastimando a quien me amaba…siempre lo he hecho…"

El agua ya le llegaba al pecho

"gomenasai oka-san, por preocuparte por mi, gomenasai Suzuna, por no saber aconsejarte en el amor y por tener el amor de quien amas" ya se habia hundido completamente "gomenasai Hinata por no poder amarte, gomenasai Mei por tenerte envidia y tratar de quitarte a la persona que amabas, gomenasai Tora por no poder amarte como mereces"

"Misaki…"

"gomenasai Usui…"

Se encontraba dirigiéndose al fondo del lago

"Misaki!"

"por haberte lastimado tanto y no saber como amarte"

"Misaki!"

"todos, por favor perdónenme…por ser como soy y por lastimarlos siempre"

"Misaki!"

"te amo oka-san, te amo Suzuna, te amo Tora…te amo…Usui"

"MISAKI"

"por favor…se feliz"

"MISAKI!"

Misaki abrió los ojos lentamente ante la voz que escuchaba

-u…sui…

-Misaki! –dijo alguien y la abrazo –ahhh…Misaki! Crei que nunca despertarías! –sintio algo húmedo en su hombro

Misaki abrió los ojos esperando ver a Tora, Suzuna o su madre pero a quien vio fue a Usui

-Usui…-se sento despacio

-tranquila –dijo el –has estado inconsciente dos días, si te levantas rápido te marearas, toma bebe agua –dijo tendiéndole un vaso

Misaki tomo un largo trago

Después se volvio a recostar un poco mas hasta quedar de forma comoda

Entonces miro a Usui extrañada

-Usui…porque…estas aquí?

-etto…yo…yo te vi en el aeropuerto

-eh?

-vi que te metías a la pista y…me llamabas…

-pero…el avión…ya se iba…

-no subi…

-eh? porque?

-no subí –dijo el serio –cuando ya estaba ahí…ni Mei ni yo pudimos irnos…ambos…aun tenemos cosas que hacer aqui

-ahh…etto…que haces aquí?

-bueno…veníamos de regreso y vimos a Igarashi contigo desmayada así que lo ayudamos y te trajimos a mi departamento

-eh? tu departamento?

-era el mas cercano, tu estabas ardiendo en temperatura…

-tu departamento tenia cama? –pregunto, ella recordaba solo un sillón

-la ultima vez que viniste no –dijo el sonriendo –lo compre hace poco

-ahhh –miro a su alrededor, no habia muchos cambios –y Tora? –dijo buscandolo

-ahorita debe estar dormido

-eh?

-son las tres de la mañana

Misaki miro hacia la ventana, todo estaba oscuro

-y mi mama?

-ella y Suzuna estuvieron aquí todo el dia, se fueron a dormir a su casa hace rato pero dijeron que temprano en la mañana estarían aquí de nuevo

-gomen…Usui…-dijo ella mirando sus manos

-no te preocupes…estabas enferma…

-no…no lo digo por esto…

-eh?

-Usui…yo…yo…-Misaki miraba hacia la sabana –lamento lo que te dije en tu cumpleaños!

Usui abrió los ojos sorprendido

-dije cosas horribles, cosas que no debi haber dicho y que no pensaba…yo…-empezo a llorar aferrando las sabanas entre las manos, Usui no decía nada –yo no te odio…no podría hacerlo…tu fuiste el primer hombre en el que confie despues de que mi padre se fuera…me apoyaste en muchas ocasiones y yo…yo dije que deseaba que no hubieras nacido…en tu cumpleaños…gomen…gomen…gomen…-siguio sollozando

Usui no decía nada

-yo, en realidad estaba alegre de siempre me molestaras y me acosaras porque eso significaba que te importaba, me encantaba que lo hicieras pero…en esa ocasión estaba tan molesta que…dije cosas horribles…pero la verdad es que yo…yo…-cubrio su cara con las manos –Usui…por favor…no te vayas…no me dejes sola…creo que de verdad soy muy egoísta…tu estas enamorado de Mei, lo has demostrado muchas veces y yo…aun deseo que me ames, que me prestes la misma atención que antes, que me persigas de nuevo, que vuelvas a ser el de antes de la llegada de Mei…pero…eso ya no es posible…me alegra que estés con alguien a quien amas y que te ama como mereces…yo…gomen por todo los problemas que te he causado, gomen…gom –de pronto sintió como Usui la abrazaba y sintio algo húmedo en su hombro –Usui…

-en realidad eres una persona extraña Misaki, siempre estabas corriéndome y diciéndome que me apartara de tu lado pero…lo que querías era todo lo contrario, cuando me dijiste todo eso fue como escuchar a mi abuelo, a mi hermano, a mi padrastro…pero el dolor fue mucho mas grande por tratarse de ti, quise olvidarlo pues sabia que habías estado molesta pero no pudo, tus palabras se repetían dia y noche en mi cabeza.

"cuando Mei apareció ella me sirvió de despeje, era mi mejor amiga y con ella pude desahogarme completamente pero cuando me acercaba a ti recordaba tus palabras y me dolia como antes así que empece a distanciarme de ti, empece a acercarme a Mei…sabes? En el baile de navidad yo quería invitarte…deseaba hacerlo pero cuando lo iba a hacer me llamaste de una forma tan brusca que…simplemente no pude por miedo a volver a escuchar todo de ti e invite a Mei, despues del baile, te vi llorando en el parque quise ir a consolarte, pero no pude ir contigo, aun estaba resentido…tuve muchas dudas cuando me fui de Seika pero al final tuve que hacerlo porque Gerard me lo pedia, crei que ese seria el fin que no volvería a verte pero…después tu te cambiaste, aunque dijiste que nunca te irías de Seika…trate de llevarme mucho mejor contigo, pero ahora era diferente pues estabas con Tora y yo con Mei…"

"cuando Tsuki apareció sentí mucho miedo por ti pero decirte acerca de ella era exponer a Mei y no quería hacer eso, porque todos la tacharían de loca o algo peor…al final terminaste enterándote…por suerte Mei logro llevar bien su tratamiento y controlo a Tsuki y ella no ha aparecido desde entonces y ya no siguió lastimándote, luego apareció Hirose-san y…tu me apoyaste más que nadie…pero…cuando me preguntaste acerca de ese dia, recordé tus palabras y…por eso te respondí así pero me equivoque…yo no te odio Misaki, cuando te vi en el aeropuerto sentí tanta alegría al ver que habías ido a detenerme…desde el beso que nos dimos cuando me quede en tu casa me di cuenta de que aun sentía lo mismo por ti

-no entiendo nada Usui –dijo ella –porque me dices todo esto? No lo entiendo, tu estas comprometido con Mei, me dijiste que la amabas a ella

-Misaki…yo lo crei de verdad –dijo el mirándola a los ojos, sus mejillas aun estaban húmedas pero ya no lloraba –Mei y yo siempre fuimos mejores amigos, siempre nos tratamos bien, nos teníamos confianza y yo siempre la quise, al principio confundi eso con amor pero…me di cuenta pronto que no era así, lastima que cuando me di cuenta tu ya estabas con Tora

-Usui…-Misaki lo miro extrañada –no te en…-Misaki abrió los ojos impresionada

Usui la estaba besando

El rubio se separo de ella

-te amo…Misaki…

-Usui…-las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse por las mejillas de Misaki

-por favor Misaki –dijo Usui abrazandola nuevamente –no vuelvas a llorar amor…

-es que…yo…yo…-lo miro a los ojos, aproximo su rostro al de el –te amo…-lo beso

Usui al principio se mostro sorprendido pero depsues correspondió al beso

Se separaron por falta de aire

-Misaki…-susurro y la volvio a besar, acercándose mas ella

"gomenasai Mei…gomenasai Tora…pero…amo a Usui demasiado

-Ta…kumi…-el chico se sonrojo pero la volvio a besar

"sus labios son calidos…todo el es calido"

"es tan hermosa sonrojada…"

"no puedo evitarlo…"

"aunque lo quisiera…"

"te amo tanto"

"te amo tanto"

Au: no estaba muerta andaba estudiando :D gomen, es que se junto mi examen y el final del semestre, prácticamente ya me gradue n_n, bueno, lo hubiera terminado desde ayer pero tuve problemas con mi laptop, quería terminar esto antes de ponerme a estudiar enserio para yo no tener que preocuparme por el otro capitulo hasta despues del examen

Tambien se que esta algo corto pero es por la misma razon de antes, no tenia tiempo D:

Y por la ultima parte…se que quedo un poco…como decirlo, rara, y tal vez algo apresurada pero me gusto como quedo XD en cuanto al final…bueno…se que deja mucho a la imaginación, y la verdad no se si poner si paso o no algo, escuchare sus opiniones si tienen acerca de que estaría mejor y decidiré

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	19. La verdad de Tsuki y Mei parte I

Au: *sumamente sonrojada* etto…h…hola…jejeje…

Sora: eh? y ahora que tienes Any?

Jane: *llega y lo golpea*

Sora: auch! *se soba la cabeza* y ahora porque me pegas Jane?

Jane: presentate adecuadamente, no te habías aparecido por aquí

Sora: y tu tampoco lo haces muy seguido

Nim: no deberían estarse peleando aquí, que diran los lectores, mejor preséntense y ya no se peleen, yo empezare, mi nombre es Nim y soy la hermana menor de Any

Jane: yo soy Jane y soy la hermana de en medio de Any, cabe señalar que somos trillizas

Sora: yo soy sora y soy el novio de Any :D bien, ya presentados…que tienes Any?

Au: es que…etto…estoy apenada por lo que me tarde en subirlo…y…etto…por que el capitulo tiene…un intento de lemon, que no se si entre en la categoría de lime *sonrojo máximo* que me costo muchoooo escribir

Jane, nim: eh?! lemon!

Au: *aun mas sonrojada* es que…etto…me pidieron que fuera mas explicita y les prometí que lo haría…ahh…ya es demasiada intervención nuestra, comencemos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVIII La verdad de Tsuki y Mei parte I<strong>

Misaki despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventanas en su espalda desnuda.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente acordándose de porque estaba cubierta solo con una sabana y haciendo que apareciera un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro

Flash back

**_Advertencia: bueno, es un poco mas fuerte que un lime pero tampoco es un lemon_**

Usui se coloco encima de Misaki y volvio a besar a Misaki poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono y se volvio mas apasionado.

Usui estaba inquieto, sabia que no era correcto pero no podía ni quería detenerse

Misaki también estaba inquieta pero tampoco quería detenerse

-Ta…Takumi –gimio la chica cuando Usui paso a besar su cuello

-Misaki…quiero continuar pero si tu no quieres me detendré –le dijo mirándola

-Takumi…no temas…yo también lo quiero –le sonrio tiernamente

La inseguridad del rubio se desvaneció al ver la seguridad en los ojos de la maid

Poco a poco le quito la ropa dejándola en ropa interior y despues hizo lo mismo con el.

Poco a poco empezo a descender depositando besos por el cuello y el pecho de la chica

-Ta…kumi –suspiro

Takumi quito el sujetador de Misaki con algo de nervios.

Se agito aun mas cuando miro los pequeños pechos de su maid personal. Los acaricio delicadamente, temiendo lastimar esa piel tan suave.

Su bóxer comenzaba a molestarlo pero no se decidia si quitárselo o no

Entonces Misaki dirigió su mano a este y ella misma empezo a bajarla ante la incrédula mirada del rubio, quien en su vida se hubiera imaginado verla hacer eso

Misaki se lo quito a los pocos minutos quedando los dos desnudos

-Misaki…estas segura? –queria asegurarse Usui

-si Usui, si lo estoy –llevo la mano al sedoso cabello del ojiverde y lo acaricio

Usui volvio a besar sus labios mientras, lentamente comenzaba a entrar en ella con mucha suavidad

Misaki se aferro a las sabanas mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

-Misaki…te sientes bien? –le pregunto el rubio mientras acariciaba su cabello

-si…estoy muy feliz Takumi –le dijo sonriendo

Esa noche Usui recorrió todos los rincones posibles de la chica que amaba, esa noche Usui conoció a Misaki de una manera única y especial, de una manera que solo el podria hacerlo desde ese dia y para siempre

Esa noche Misaki y Usui se habian demostrado su amor

No sabían que pasaría despues

No sabían que le dirían a Mei, o a Gerard, quien esperaba que Takumi se fuera a Londres

Pero en esta ocasión sabían que ya nada ni nadie podria separarlos nuevamente

Fin flash back

Miro el departamento a su alrededor

El sillón en el que dormía Usui habia sido reemplazado por una silla individual a lado de la cama donde estaba

Las paredes tenían cuadros de dibujos

La ventana tenian cortinas de color azul

También habia una pequeña mesa tradicional

Misaki se paro cubriéndose con la sabana y abrió la ventana dejando que la luz entrara

Miro entonces la camiseta de Usui tirada, la recogió y se la puso.

Esta era larga y le llegaba hasta los muslos, despues se sento en la cama y se quedo mirando por la ventana

-ahh…ya estas despierta –escucho que le decían, se volvio y vio a Usui

Este traia solamente un pantalón holgado y llevaba una charola en las manos

La chica le sonrio

-prepare el desayuno –dijo el acercándose a la cama y dejándolo ahí mientras se sentaba

La charola trabia dos boles de arroz, dos platos de nira tamago, y dos de caballa a la plancha

Ambos empezaron a comer

-oe..usui…-el rubio la miro y Misaki se sonrojo mientras ambos reian –Takumi…cuando amueblaste este lugar?

-cuando Hirose-san apareció

-eh?

-lo invite en una ocasión para hablar y vio que estaba completamente vacio y una semana despues apareció delante de la puerta con un camión y con todo lo que ves aquí

-y como estas con él?

-hum…las cosas mejoraron mucho –le dijo –el viene aquí casi todos los fines de semana, aclaramos muchas cosas y me entere de otras, de hecho el iba a irse a Inglaterra, solo tenia que resolver una cosas aquí…

-pero Gerard dijo que…

-Gerard ya no podrá decidir sobre mi, la familia Walker a elegido muchas cosas de mi, pero ya no lo voy a permitir mas…ahora hare lo que yo quiera –dijo con seguridad

La chica solo le sonrio asintiendo

* * *

><p>El chico miraba a los niños jugar sonriendo tristemente.<p>

-Igarashi-kun –escucho que lo llamaban, miro a su lado y vio a Daichi Mei mirandolo –me puedo sentar?

El chico la miro y se hizo a un lado, la chica sonrio y se sento

-es un dia lindo no? –dijo ella mirando el cielo –me gustan los días así…son geniales para pasear y divertirse

-que es lo que quieres?

-dime algo Igarashi-kun, no te caigo bien verdad?

-no, por tu culpa Misaki sufrió

-no fue mi culpa, ella simplemente dijo cosas que no debía decir

-tu la odias

-yo no la odio, quien la odia es Tsuki, ya la considero una amiga

-sabes donde esta ella ahora no? Ella luchara por Usui y lo mas seguro es que termine ganando…si eso llega a suceder…lo aceptaras?

Mei lo miro

-Usui es mi mejor amigo, y quiero que sea feliz, y si es feliz con Misaki lo apoyare

-pero…y ella? Que pasara con Tsuki?

-ella no ha salido en meses…el tratamiento esta funcionando, además…no creo que ese sea un motivo para que ella vuelva

-y porque no? Los ataques a Misaki eran por esa razón o no?

Mei se paro para irse

-te equivocas –dijo de espaldas pero despues se volvio –nunca fue por Usui –se fue caminando mientra Tora lo miraba extrañado

* * *

><p>Misaki caminaba acompañada de Tora por un parque<p>

-entonces Usui y tu estan juntos?

-si...asi es

Tora miro el cielo

-Misaki, dime, aun piensas ir a Italia con nosotros?

-eh? –Misaki lo miro

-el viaje a Italia que planeamos todos juntos, aun iras?

La chica lo miro

-bueno…no creo que vaya, tu ibas a pagar todo no? Eso era porque era tu novia…pero…

-la oferta aun esta en pie –dijo el

-pero…

El chico la miro

-yo aun quiero ser tu amigo Misaki, tu mejor amigo…por eso quiero que vayas al viaje que vamos a hacer, ya esta todo planeado no? Los chicos se decepcionaran si no vas, tal incluso puedes invitar a Usui…

Misaki lo miro

-gracias Tora, y si…podemos seguir siendo mejores amigos –dijo abrazandolo –gracias por todo

Tora también la abrazo

-de nada Misaki

* * *

><p>Mei paseaba por la escuela<p>

-Daichi…que haces aqui? –escucho que le decían, se volvio y miro a Tora –no tienes nada que hacer aquí cierto?

Mei no contesto solo sonrio mirandolo

-Daichi…?

Entonces reparo en sus ojos…eran de color negro…

-tsuki…

-al fin nos vemos en persona Tora-kun –dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

><p>Suzuna estaba caminando por un parque, la escuela ya habia terminado y no tenia mucho que hacer<p>

-y si le pido permiso a Misaki y me convierto en maid? Este verano sera un poco aburrido

-Suzuna! –escucho que la llamaban (au: no tengo la mas minima idea si Hinata le dice a Suzuna de otra manera, no me acuerdo :D)

Rápidamente se volvio al escuchar esa voz

-You-kun…

El camino hasta ella y le sonrio

-a pasado un tiempo –dijo

-no fuiste mucho a casa este año…porque?

-etto…

-es porque Misaki casi nunca estaba verdad? –dijo ella –es cierto que durante buena parte del año la paso en casa de Igarashi-sempai o con alguno de sus amigos pero…es injusto…tambien soy tu amiga, y a ti solo te interesa Misaki

-lo siento…

-no se si lo sepas pero…Misaki esta con Usui…

-eh?

-ella e Igarashi-sempai terminaron de común acuerdo, Misaki fue a buscar a Usui al aeropuerto antes de que este y Daichi-san se fueran a Inglaterra a estudiar

"pero Usui nunca subió al avión...el quería quedarse en japon con Misaki…despues ambos arreglaron las cosas y se quedaron juntos, no se que paso con Daichi-san, ella no me dijo nada, además aunque ya estamos de vacaciones casi nunca esta en casa, se la pasa trabajando en el maid latte, con sus amigos o en el departamento de Usui…pasa mucho tiempo ahí…"

-me alegro –dijo Hinata

-eh? –Suzuna lo miro –te alegra que este con Usui?

-si, porque ella es una gran amiga y estoy feliz por ella –dijo sonriendo

Suzuna aparto la mirada triste

-ya no estoy enamorado de Misaki Suzuna, ahora solo la veo como mi hermana.

-en serio? Porque ese cambio?

-bueno, al final me di cuenta que ella no se enamoraría de mi, primero fue Usui, despues Igarashi y ahora de nuevo Usui…me alegro que ella al fin haya logrado estar con Usui…aunque no es solo por eso…la verdad es que, la razón mas poderosa es que me empezo a gustar alguien mas

Suzuna lo miro, entonces aparto la mirada

-ahh…entiendo…

-no preguntaras quien es?

-no creo que sea algo que me incumba You-kun –dijo

-pero lo es –dijo el mirándola –porque…la persona que me gusta…eres tu…

* * *

><p>-crei que Mei ya te tenia controlada –dijo Tora mirándola<p>

-Daichi Mei no tiene control sobre mi, despues de todo soy una parte de sus sentimientos y nadie tiene control sobre ellos, ni siquiera su dueña, si no habia salido es porque no habia querido, simplemente vi un cambio positivo que me beneficiaba y no lo quise arruinar

-de que hablas? No te entiendo…

-yo sigo siendo parte de Mei, aunque no me guste, a veces puede ser muy tonta, pero siempre voy a buscar el beneficio de ella por sobre el de los demas

-sigo sin entenderte…

-Mei muchas veces no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos reales y tiende a confundirlos, a veces de verdad la odio, pero que se le va a hacer, sus sentimientos son los mismos que los mios aunque yo si los veo con claridad

-quieres dejar de hablar de forma tan incoherente…

-bien, lo dire de forma clara, yo no estaba celosa de Misaki debido a Usui porque Mei no estuvo enamorada de Usui nunca.

Igarashi la miro sorprendido

"Daichi Mei…siempre…siempre…estuvo enamorada –lo miraba riendo -…de…de Igarashi Tora"

au


	20. La verdad de Tsuki y Mei parte II

Au: surprise! Jejeje…alguno de ustedes se esperaba esto? Supondré que no puesto que nunca hubieron señales pero la verdad es que esto fue planeado para que fuera una sorpresa :D

Sora: eres cruel Any-chan

Au: sora! Que bueno que estas aquí…y las otras dos locas?

Sora: no deberías decirles así, son tus hermanas, recuerda que se fueron con tu tia

Au: estan dementes...pero que bueno, mejor empezamos antes de que ellas aparezcan

Sora: esta bien, comencemos entonces

* * *

><p>Capitulo XIX La verdad de Tsuki y Mei parte II<p>

Tora miro impresionado a Tsuki

"Daichi Mei siempre estuvo enamorada de Igarashi Tora" esas palabras no dejaban de hacer eco en la cabeza del joven

-de que demonios estas hablando? –pregunto Tora mirándola

-vamos, no creo que no me hayas entendido, dije que Mei estuvo y esta enamorada de ti, Usui no se fue de japon por Misaki y Mei no se fue por ti

-no entiendo…

-de verdad que nunca entiendes nada, la razón por la cual yo ocasione el accidente de su psicóloga fue para volver a japon y buscarte

-eh? pero si no nos conocimos hasta que Usui y ella se cambiaron de escuela

-ahí también te equivocas Tora…tu ya conocias a Mei de antes…de mucho antes…

-de que hablas?

-hace mucho tiempo, en una fiesta tu la conociste cuando apenas era una niña

Flash back

En un salón grande y elegantemente decorado se celebraba una cena de navidad

El niño suspiro aburrido, el no era de esa ciudad, ni siquiera de ese país, por lo que no conocía a nadie, además de que no se veía a nadie de su edad, a sus padres los habian invitado por ser socios de la empresa de la familia anfitriona.

Entonces algo le llamo la atención a lo lejos

Una pequeña pelinegra de unos siete años se encontraba tratando de alcanzar una taza de chocolate de la mesa de bocadillos, pero aunque se ponía de puntitas la taza le quedaba un poco mas haya de su alcance

Al niño le dio risa como la pequeña trataba de estirarse mas para alcanzarla, se acerco a ella y tomo la taza pues el era un poco mas alto que ella y la alzo alejándola de la pequeña

La pelinegra lo miro inflando las mejillas molesta

-yo quería esa taza! –le grito

-es tu culpa por ser tan pequeña –le dijo sonriendo

-damela!

-ya ya…toma –dijo el tendiéndosela –de todos modos no me gusta el chocolate

-gracias –la tomo con los ojitos brillante, el chico la miro con dulzura –ten, te regalo mi collar como agradecimiento –dijo dándole un collar en forma de pentagrama que llevaba en el cuello

-eh?...pero si es un collar para niña…

La niña se sonrojo

-no es cierto, es un collar del anime de kuroshitsuji, lo compre en mi ultimo viaje a japon…tomalo anda…

-bueno ya que –dijo el tomandolo

La pequeña sonrio feliz

-yo también te dare algo –dijo desabrochándose una pulsera que llevaba en su mano derecha la cual tenia un dije de media luna colgando, en el centro tenia grabada una T

La pelinegra la tomo feliz

-gracias, por cierto como te llamas? –dijo ella

-Tora y tu?

-ah…yo me llamo…

-Tora! –la llamo su madre acercándosele –estaba buscándote, ya nos vamos

-eh…pero…mama

-ya cariño –dijo tomandolo de la mano y caminando

El niño quiso detenerse pero no pudo porque su madre no lo dejo

Lo ultimo que vio de la niña fue como esta le sonreía alzando la mano como señal de despedida pero sus ojos cafes demostraban tristeza

Fin flash back

-esa niña era…-Tora estaba sorprendido

-si…así es, era Daichi Mei, en ese entonces acababa de cumplir los siete años, tu la conociste dos meses antes del incidente que cambio su vida

-la muerte de su mejor amiga –dijo Tora

-si…para refugiarse del dolor y de la rabia por la muerte de Ku-chan Mei me creo pero aun a pesar de eso ella nunca pudo olvidarse del pequeño que conoció en esa fiesta

"cuando, hace un año, te vimos en una reunión yo te reconoci rapidamente pero Mei no, como ya lo dije ella es tonta, así que prepare todo para que nos pudiéramos venir a japon pero ni siquiera estando frente a ti ella te reconoció y eso me molesto aun mas, despues empezaste a salir con Misaki y…yo no podía tolerar que estuvieras con ella, como dije mi prioridad siempre serán los deseos de Mei"

Tora aun no podía asimilar lo que esa chica le decía

Recordaba perfectamente a esa niña, de hecho el siempre la habia considerado su primer amor, aunque solo la hubiera conocido por unos minutos

Durante años el habia considerado esos ojos como los mas hermosos que habia visto

Incluso aunque se habia enamorado de Misaki nunca habia pensado que los ojos de esta pudieran compararse con los de aquella niña.

Trato de buscarla, le pregunto a sus padres pero ellos no supieron contestarle quien era

Al final solo se quedo con el collar que la pequeña le habia regalado, el cual siempre usaba.

Cuando le quedo pequeño para usarlo como collar lo convirtió por un tiempo en pulsera y al final en un colgante para celular que era como lo traia en ese momento

Nadie le habia preguntado porque lo tenia, todos daban asumido que era porque le gustaba el anime (sora: espera un momento…dijiste kuroshitsuji…si a los siete ya lo veían…en que año estan 0.0? au: no tengo la mas remota idea pero el collar me gusto jejeje)

-que…no puedes creer que tu primer amor sea Mei cierto?

Tora no respondió.

Aun dudaba que aquella niña fuera Mei

Siempre creyo que si la veía nuevamente podria reconocerla rápidamente

Además, cuando habia conocido a Mei no habia sentido nada por ella, de hecho ni siquiera le habia caído bien, dudaba que Tsuki le dijera la verdad

-tal vez esto despeje tus dudas –dijo sacando el celular de Mei del bolsillo y dejando a ver el colgante que llevaba

Tora abrió los ojos sorprendido

Era el dije de media luna

-lo ves, ella también lo conserva aun, para ella eres especial.

"creo que ya hable lo suficiente, te dejo para que lo pienses, adiós"

Tsuki se fue caminando lentamente mientras tarareaba una canción

Tora miro por la ventana

-es imposible….

* * *

><p>Suzuna miro a Hinata<p>

-eh? que…que dijiste?

-me gustas Suzuna –dijo el mirándola sonriendo

-es…es imposible, Misaki siempre te gusto, tu solo la veias a ella…solo…solo…yo…-el llanto pudo más que ella y empezo a llorar mientras se tapaba la cara –es imposible…

-Suzuna –Hinata le sujeto las manos mientras se las aparto del rostro –se que puede parecer imposible pero de verdad me gustas

-You-kun siempre…siempre me has gustado…

El chico sonrio feliz y beso los labios de la chica, quien correspondió gustosa.

-quieres salir conmigo Suzuna? –dijo Hinata mirándola

-si, claro que si –dijo ella feliz mientras lo abrazaba y el chico le correspondía con una sonrisa similar a la de ella.

* * *

><p>Misaki y Usui caminaban por las calles tomados de las manos y charlando entre ellos<p>

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca

-el viaje sera en una semana y media –dijo Misaki -todo esta listo ya toma tu boleto –le tendio el pasaje de avión que Usui tomo

-me alegra poder ir contigo a Italia

-si –dijo ella sonriendo –a mi también

Entonces el celular de Misaki sono

-ah…gomen –dijo ella riendo y sacando su teléfono –bueno? Eh…Tora? te oyes alterado, estas bien?...Donde estas?...ok, si te veo ahí…bye…-colgo y miro a Usui que lo miraba extrañado –lo siento Takumi, Tora me pidió que fuera a verlo…el aun sigue siendo mi amigo así que…

-esta bien, entiendo, el fue un gran apoyo para ti, es normal que sea tu amigo –dijo el sonriendo –donde lo iras a ver?

-a su mansión –Misaki estaba agradecida porque Usui entendiera su situación con Tora

-quieres que te lleve?

-si, claro

-vamos entonces

* * *

><p>Misaki toco la puerta de la casa de Tora<p>

-Ayuzawa-san bienvenida –dijo la sirvienta que le abrió la puerta

-gracias, donde esta Tora?

-Igarashi-sama se encuentra en el patio, déjeme la llevo

-gracias

La muchacha abrió la puerta que llevaba al patio y la guio por un laberinto hasta un kiosco en el centro donde estaba Tora

-de nuevo gracias

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue de ahi

Misaki se acerco a Tora

-Tora –le llamo

El joven, quien le daba la espalda, se volvio y la miro

La chica se sento en la banca a lado de el y lo miro

El chico estaba parado mirando unas rosas que estaban en una enredadera que decoraba los pilares del kiosco

Corto una de ahí y dándose la vuelta se la tendio a Misaki

-te la regalo, por hacerte venir hasta aqui

Misaki sonrio

-gracias –la tomo y la acerco a su rosto para olfatearla –huele bien –sonrio

-si…estabas con Usui cuando te llame?

-si…como adivinaste?

-pasas mucho tiempo con Usui no?

-si –dijo ella

-bueno, supongo que es normal, cuando salias conmigo también pasabas mucho tiempo aquí, bueno me disculpo por interrumpirte mientras estabas con el, no se molesto?

-no, claro que no –dijo –el entiende que seguimos siendo amigos

-claro –dijo –y como van las cosas entre tu y el?

-bien, pero vas a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto o me vas a decir porque estabas tan inquieto cuando estabas hablando por teléfono?

-ahh…bueno –dijo el un poco nervioso –veras, es que me encontré con Tsuki ayer en la tarde

-eh? Tsuki? Crei que Mei la habia logrado controlar

-yo le hice la misma pregunta y ella me contesto que Mei no puede controlarla porque es parte de sus sentimientos

-bueno, de cierto modo es cierto…pero que te dijo

-bueno…ella me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho

-que te dijo? Algo malo?

-no tan malo –dijo el –cuando yo era niño, en una fiesta de nochebuena en Inglaterra conoci a una pequeña niña, ambos hablamos e intercambiamos regalos, ella me dio un collar en forma de pentagrama, que es el que traigo en mi celular, y yo a ella le di una pulsera con un dije de media luna, yo siempre considere a esa niña mi primer amor y ayer Tsuki me dijo que esa niña…que esa niña era Mei

-en serio? –el chico asintió –wow…que pequeño es el mundo de verdad

-creo que no entiendes que significa Misaki, significa que yo soy el culpable de todo lo que paso, todo lo que Tsuki te hizo fue porque eras mi novia y no porque amaras a Usui.

-lo se –dijo ella oliendo la flor –es lo mas obvio…pero sigo sin entender porque me pediste que viniera

-ni siquiera yo lo se, creo que me siento confuso, nunca pude olvidar a esa pequeña pero…me enamore de ti y estaba tan concentrado en ti que a ella casi la note, solo la veía como la novia de Usui…pero ahora que se que ella es aquella niña ya no se que sentir

-bueno…creo que si es un poco complicada la situación jeje…lo que te puedo aconsejar es que empieces a acercarte a Mei tratando de buscar a esa niña, con el trato y con tiempo estoy segura que de que tus dudas se aclararan

-pero como puedo acercarme a ella?

-yo te ayudare con eso –dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

><p>Usui se encontraba leyendo un libro en la cama mientras Hirose-san ponía dos boles de ramen en la mesa<p>

-Takumi, ya esta lista la comida –le dijo

-si, ya voy –dijo levantándose dejando el libro en la cama abierto en la pagina donde se habia quedado

Se sento delante de la mesa y tomo un bol de ramen

A su lado se sento Hirose-san y también empezo a comer

-y como van las cosas con Misaki? –pregunto Hirose-san

-bien –dijo el

-que hay de Gerard? Has sabido algo de el?

-no –dijo –aunque cuando le informe que ya no iba a Londres me grito como media hora y despues me colgó el teléfono diciendo que se las pagaría, hacia mucho que no lo oia tan furioso, fue algo gracioso de hecho –se rio

Hirose-san también lo hizo al imaginarse la cara del joven

Entonces tocaron la puerta

-eh? quien sera? –dijo Hirose –crees que sea Misaki?

-no, no lo creo, ella fue a casa de Igarashi y de ahí se iba a ir al maid latte –se levanto y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Gerard –Gerard! Que haces aquí?

-vine a que cumplas tu promesa –dijo –dijiste que volverias a Inglaterra

-ya nunca mas los Walker van a controlar mi vida Gerard, ya te lo habia dicho, no me voy a ir a Inglaterra

-vas a volver a Inglaterra quieras o no, el abuelo tiene formas de hacerte volver!

-no lo hare!

Hirose-san ya se habia levantado para ayudar a Usui cuando se escucho una voz

-ya basta Gerard, no debes de pelear con Takumi

Un hombre de cabello negro se paro en la puerta

-no vinimos a eso –agrego el hombre

-Edward-san –dijo Usui mirando al hombre

-hola Takumi –dijo mirandolo

Entonces se fijo detrás de Usui y miro a Hirose-san

Este lo reconoció rápidamente al igual que el otro a el

-Yuu Hirose –dijo mirandolo

-Sr. Edward –susurro Hirose

Gerard miro a Hirose muy molesto y despues miro a Takumi

-sigues aun viéndolo?! Te dijo que si el abuelo se entera de que…

-Gerard –dijo Edward poniéndole una mano en el hombre –es de mala educación venir a gritarle a alguien a su casa –despues miro a Takumi –takumi, te importaría que pasaramos para hablar –le sonrio tranquilamente

Usui abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a Hirose-san que estaba a lado de el

Este se notaba un poco menos sorprendido pero algo inquieto

Usui volvio a mirar a los otros dos y dijo

-pasen por favor –dijo mientras ambos se apartaban de la mesa

Ambos entraron

-esta bien decorado Takumi –dijo Edward

-Hirose-san lo hizo

-ahh…claro –dijo Edward

-tal vez deberia irme –dijo Hirose en voz baja a Usui –si me quedo podria complicarte las cosas

-no –dijo Usui –no tienes porque irte, tienes derecho a estar aquí

-bueno –dijo Edward mirandolos –ahora que ya estamos comodos porque no tratamos de llegar a un acuerdo

-que clase de acuerdo? –dijo Usui

-uno que nos beneficie a todos los que estamos aquí

Usui y Hirose-san se miraron y ambos asintieron sentándose dispuestos a escuchar a Edward

* * *

><p>Misaki estaba sorprendida<p>

-eh? Hinata? En serio? –miro a su hermana que sonreía –desde cuando?

-hace tres días –dijo el –no te lo habia dicho pues casi nunca te habia visto

-lo siento –dijo ella –no he estado mucho en casa cierto?

-no, pero es normal…por cierto, cuando te vas?

-eh?

-a Italia…

-ahh…si…dentro de una semana y media

-y Usui-kun ya lo sabe?

-si –dijo –de hecho el vendrá con nosotros

-ahh…claro, era obvio

* * *

><p>Tora estaba sentado en la misma banca de antes en el mismo parque<p>

-parece que te gusta mucho ese lugar Igarashi-kun –dijo una voz

Tora levanto la mirada y vio a Mei delante de el, la chica se sento a lado de el

-Mei –dijo el

-Mei? Nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre antes, que ha cambiado?

-nada…creo –dijo el

-por supuesto –le sonrio la chica

Tora la miro sorprendido, Mei era muy bonita cuando sonreía

-Mei…quería invitarte al viaje que vamos a hacer a Italia –dijo Tora

-eh? un viaje a Italia?

-si, vamos a ir los chicos (au: Mei y Usui son amigos de los mismos chicos que Tora y Misaki) ahh…y Usui también vendrá…

-me gustaría ir, pero…porque yo?

-simplemente pensé que te gustaría ir con todos de viaje

-hablare con mis padres pero estoy segura que me dejaran a ir

-bien, llamame hoy en la noche para comprar tu boleto

-claro –dijo ella –tienes mi teléfono?

-si –dijo –Misaki me lo dio hace un tiempo

-ahhh...esta bien

-quieres ir por algo de beber? –le pregunto el chico

-si…claro –dijo ella extrañada

-vamos entonces –dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a ella para ayudarla

Mei estaba sorprendida pero acepto gustosa

Ambos fueron a la cafetería que habia en el parque, los dos estaban charlando animadamente

Despues de comprar algo de tomar se sentaron en una de las mesas y siguieron conversando como si fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo

* * *

><p>-eh? Novia de Usui! –grito Sakura al oir a Misaki<p>

Ella, shizuko y Misaki estaban comiendo juntas

-si –dijo Misaki –soy novia de Usui

-wow…y dime, pasas mucho tiempo con el?

-si

-ahh…en su departamento

-si –dijo Misaki

-ya deja de acosar a Misaki con tantas preguntas –dijo shizuko

-solo una mas…si han estado solos…en su departamento…entonces…ya paso…"eso"?

Misaki se sonrojo

-sakura! Eso no es amable –dijo shizuko molesta

-lo siento –dijo la chica

-no hay problema –dijo Misaki aun sonrojada

-entonces…lo han hecho? –dijo sakura

-Sakura! –grito Shizuko

-solo es una pequeña duda Misaki

-bueno…etto…sakura…yo…etto…no quiero…hablar de ello la verdad

-mejillas sonrojadas, voz titubeante –dijo shizuko –Misaki...usui y tu no lo han hecho verdad?

-etto…

-Misaki! –gritaron las otras dos

-ya basta chicas, no digan nada mas…

-y como fue? –dijo Sakura

-Sakura! –el grito de Shizuko fue acompañado por las risas de sakura ante el sonrojo de Misaki

* * *

><p>-no! Por supuesto que no! –grito Gerard levantándose y golpeando la mesa molesto –no puedes dejar que eso pase!<p>

-Gerard! –exclamo Edward –Takumi no ira a Inglaterra a menos que Mr. Hirose y Miss Ayuzawa vengan también.

-el abuelo se enfermara aun mas!

-si tu abuelo de verdad desea que Takumi se encargue de la familia Walker aceptara las condiciones que el le imponga

-pero…

-el que decidirá eso sera el mismo, por eso –miro a Takumi –debes viajar lo antes posible a Inglaterra para hablar con el

Takumi miro a Gerard, Hirose se acerco a el y le dijo algo en el oído

-pero…-dijo Takumi mirandolo

-no te dejaran en paz si no lo haces –le dijo el mayor

El chico suspiro y miro a Edward

-esta bien, ire a Inglaterra…pero solo a hablar con el

-bien –dijo el –entonces, preparare el viaje para el lunes y…

-no –dijo Takumi –ya tengo planes para la semana que viene y para todo el mes

-ahh…entiendo

-lo ves padre, a el no le importa la familia walker

-pues si –dijo el –no me importa, pero nunca me dejaran en paz así que tengo que hacerlo, pero no viajare a Inglaterra cuando ustedes quieran, sino cuando yo quiera, y yo ya tengo planes para el siguiente mes

-pero…

-Gerard –interrumpio Edward –esta bien Takumi, haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo una pequeña duda, que pasara con la universidad?

-hice el examen de admisión para la universidad de Tokio –dijo Usui

-que?! –grito Gerard –entonces nunca pensaste en ir a Inglaterra de verdad?

-el examen de admisión en Oxford es en agosto así que si decido ir a Inglaterra tendre tiempo para presentarlo

-bien –dijo Edward –aunque decidas ser la cabeza de la familia Walker necesitas estudiar una carrera, bien, creo que eso era todo

Gerard estaba furioso pero no podía ponerse en contra de su padre así que ya no dijo nada

Edward se levanto

-entonces te vere en Inglaterra, hasta pronto –dijo –adios Mr. Hirose –dijo saliendo

Gerard no dijo nada y salió molesto

Cuando ambos se fueron Hirose-san y Usui se miraron

-eso si que fue raro –dijo Hirose-san

-si, así es, Edward nunca se habia puesto a mi favor

-hum…ya es tarde, quieres ir a cenar algo?

-claro –dijo Usui y ambos salieron

* * *

><p>-Usui, Misaki, por aquí! –grito Noegi que estaba con sus demas amigos<p>

Todos llevaban ya maletas para irse a Italia

-bueno suerte hija –dijo la madre de Misaki abrazandola

-prometo llamarte en cuanto lleguemos al hotel

-adios –Misaki tomo su maleta

Hirose-san también estaba ahí

-suerte takumi

-gracias –le sonrio el chico –te llamare

-esta bien

Ambos se dirigieron a donde estamos los demas, ya estaban todos ahi

-bueno vamos –todo el grupo se dirigió a la sala de abordar

Ya ahí se sentaron

-aun falta una hora para abordar el avión –dijo Meiko –asi que porque no repasamos el itinerario que tenemos –les entrego a cada uno una hoja con el itinerario por días

_19 de julio: llegada al hotel y descanso_

_20 de julio: visita panorámica por roma en un autobús guía, parada en el vaticano para visitar museos y la basilica de san pedro. Por la noche viaje a Trastevere, barrio conocido por sus restaurantes_

_21 de julio: Visita guiada al vaticano por la mañana, museos vaticanos y capilla Sixtina, por la tarde visita al coliseo, foro romano, plaza del campidoglio, panteón y plana navona, cena en el restaurante del hotel _

_22 de julio: tour a la via appia antica y visita guiada a las catacumbas de San Calixto_

_23 y 24 de julio: dias libres para ir de compras o descansar_

_25 de julio: excursión a Pompeya, salida 8:30, regreso: 20:00_

_26 de julio: tomaremos helicóptero que nos llevara a Montecatini Terme donde tendremos visita guiada_

_27 de julio: dia libre_

_28 de julio: iniciaremos tour de bicicleta de Montecatini Terme hasta la cuidad medieval de Montecarlo y para volver a Montecatini en la tarde en total 100 km_

_29 de julio: ruta de montecatini terme a volterra que esta a 110 km _

_30 de julio: dia libre en volterra_

_31 de julio: ruta de volterra al valle de cecina y la costa etrusca, donde pasaremos el dia en la playa, despues volveremos a volterra, 105 km_

_01 de agosto: ruta de volterra a siena, 95 km _

_02 de agosto: dia libre en la ciudad de siena_

_03 de agosto: ruta de siena a asciano para volver a siena, 115 km_

_04 de agosto: ruta de regreso de siena a terma montecatini 120 km_

_05 de agosto: viaje en autobús a pisa _

_06 y 07, 08 de agosto: dias libres en pisa_

_09 de agosto: viaje en autobús a Florencia_

_10, 11 y 12 de agosto: días libres en Florencia_

_13 de agosto: viaje a Venecia_

_14 a 18 de agosto: días libres en Venecia_

_19: regreso a japon_

Todos miraron el itinerario sorprendidos

-en serio vamos a recorrer tantos kilómetros en bicicleta? –dijo Tora

-si…o que? No se sientes capaces? –dijo Hikari

-claro que si –dijeron los demas

-genial –dijo sonriendo

_"Pasajeros con destino a Roma favor de abordar por la puerta numero 7"_

-vamos, es nuestro vuelo

Todos se dirigieron al avión

Misaki miro que Mei y Tora estaban sentados juntos y sonrio mientras ella se sentaba a lado de Usui

* * *

><p>-estas bien? –dijo Tora mirando a Mei sujetarse de los extremos del asiento cuando el avión empezo a moverse<p>

-si es que…ahhh –exclamo cuando el avión se elevo, se sujeto con mas fuerza y cerro los ojos

-creo que le tienes miedo a volar –dijo Tora sonriendo

-si…un poco, lo cual es extraño porque he volado mucho jeje…ahh…-volvio a exclamar cuando hubo un poco de turbulencia

-tranquila –dijo Tora riendo –todo estará bien, si quieres puedes sujetar mi mano –se la tendio

-en serio? –dijo ella mirandolo

-claro

-gracias –dijo sujetándosela

Al poco rato Mei se tranquilizo y se quedo dormida recargada en el hombro de Tora

Este se le quedo viendo

El nunca habia considerado a Mei linda, o mas bien nunca le habia prestado la atención debida para considerarla linda

Pero ahora que la comenzaba a ver como la niña de su infancia se dio cuenta que sus razgos eran delicados y femeninos, y sus ojos aun eran los mas hermosos que el habia visto

"no creo que me este enamorando de nuevo de ella" pensó mirándola "pero creo que eso podria suceder muy fácilmente"

Cerro los ojos y se recargo en el asiento con una sonrisa

A lo lejos unos ojos cafes miraban con alegría la escena

-que miras Misaki? –dijo Usui mirando hacia donde su novia veía

-Tora y Mei se ven bien juntos –dijo ella sonriendo

Usui miro a la pareja y sonrio

-si, creo que si, me alegra que Tora haya recordado a Mei

-eh? lo sabias?

-Tsuki me lo dijo hace poco

-ahh…en serio me alegrare mucho cuando empiecen a salir –dijo recargando su hombro en Usui

-si, sera bueno que ellos salgan juntos –dijo el rubio sonriendo y cerrándolo los ojos también para dormir un poco

* * *

><p>-si mi padre cree que voy a aceptar los términos que le dio a Takumi esta equivocado –dijo Gerard mirando por la ventana la ciudad de Roma<p>

-y que piensa hacer joven Gerard? –dijo Gilbert sirviéndole una taza de café

-hum…el grupo de Takumi piensa hacer una excursión en bicicleta por parte de la Toscana, en esas rutas los accidentes ocurren no?

-piensa lastimar a Takumi? –dijo Gilbert sorprendido

-no…por supuesto que no, eso seria contraproducente, pero…pienso hacerlo con lo que impide que Takumi vaya a Inglaterra, voy a deshacerme de Ayuzawa Misaki y una vez que ella este fuera del camino me encargare personalmente de cobrarle a Hirose Yuu todas las humillaciones que tuvo que pasar mi abuelo, mi padre y yo.

* * *

><p>au: bueno, en mi opinion, Edward no es malo, yo creo que el si trato cortesmente a Usui, aunque es solo mi opinion<p>

bueno lo ultimo de Gerard no estaba planeado en la trama originalmente pero un buen amigo me dijo que quedaria bien algo asi en la historia.

Arigatou por tu consejo Misaki-kun n.n

Tratare de publicar pronto

Sayonara


	21. Italia

Au: este capitulo es el mas feo que he escrito hasta ahora, me siento tan mal por lo que pasara en este capitulo waaa! *hecha ovillo en un rinconcito y llorando*

Sora: ya Any ya, es parte de la historia *acariciando su espalda*

Au: gra…gracias…pero…que haces aquí cariño?

Sora: despues de que me contaste de que trataba el capitulo pensé que necesitarías compañía

Au: gracias! *lo abraza* eso si me tranquiliza un poco mas

Sora: bueno, al mal paso darle prisa no amor?

Au: si *suspirando* comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo XX Italia<p>

-Misaki, cariño despierta –dijo Usui acariciando el rostro de Misaki con sus yemas, el cual estaba recargado en su hombro

La chica poco a poco empezo a despertar

-hum…Takumi? –dijo somnolienta

-cariño, ya llegamos a Roma

-ahh…esta bien

Se espabilo y se levanto

Despues de que todos bajaron del avión se dirigieron a la entrada

-bueno, nuestro transporte ya ha de estar aqui –dijo Shitao –vamos a la entrada

Todo el grupo salió

-si, ya esta –dijo el chico señalando una limosina muy grande estacionada en la entrada

-este es nuestro transporte? –dijo Misaki, a su lado estaba Usui, Tora y Mei

-que esperabas Misaki? –dijo Tora –recuerda que lo que nos sobra es dinero

-ahh...es cierto –dijo ella resignada

-bueno, sera mejor que subamos –dijo Mei cuando eran los únicos que quedaban afuera de la limosina

-si vamos –dijo Usui mientras entraban

-bueno, estamos en Roma –dijo Mei –tenemos que ir de compras Misaki

-eh? –Misaki miro a Mei –pero…

-ahh no Misaki –dijo Noegi –sin peros…todas vamos a ir de compras, incluyéndote…y va a ser un viaje sin chicos…

-que? Porque? –dijo Taoru –es injusto

-los chicos solo nos molestaran –dijo Hikari

-es cierto –dijo Meiko –he iremos todas sin excepción, así que tienen que planear que hacer ustedes por su cuenta –los muchachos se vieron molesto

-ahh –suspiraron Maiki, Haru y Misaki mientras las otras reian

* * *

><p>Cuando Misaki bajo de la limosina miro el edificio a donde habian llegado<p>

Era un edificio clásico, a Misaki le pareció de mucho lujo pero cuando vio los edificios a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no era muy diferente al resto por lo que se tranquilizo

-y donde estamos? –dijo

-es el Regina Hotel Baglioni –dijo Tora mientras los empleados del hotel bajaban las maletas y las ponian en un carro de equipaje

-es uno de los mas lujosos de Roma –dijo Mei mirandolo

-ahh…en serio? –dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-si –dijo Tora –cuando mi madre viene a Roma se queda en este hotel

-que? Piensan quedarse ahí? –dijo Haru

-mejor entremos –dijo Tora mirando a Mei

Esta asintió y lo siguió

-lista? –pregunto Usui mirándola

-como es adentro?

-miralo tu misma –dijo el sonriendo

Misaki no dijo nada y, tomados de la mano, entraron

Si bien Misaki esperaba un hotel lujoso, lo que vio adentro supero todas sus expectativas

El hotel Regina era, por demas, un hotel de cinco estrellas

Las paredes tenían un hermoso decorado antiguo y eran blancas

Del techo pendían dos elegantes candelabro de cristal

El piso era de mármol pintado de dos colores (au: ok, no me acuerdo si el hotel tenia mármol pulido pero este se ve hermoso)

Al fondo habia unas escaleras muy hermosas que servían mas que nada de mero adorno pues al lado izquierdo de estas estaban los elevadores

Al lado izquierdo estaba la recepción donde estaba Maiki y Shitao recogiendo las llaves de las habitaciones, despues se acercaron a ellos

-bueno –dijo Shitao –las habitación las elegimos con camas dobles y una triple para un grupo de tres, pero separadas por una pared, ahora como nos dividimos

-ya se –dijo Noegi –Meiko prestame tu monedero

-eh?

-anda prestamelo, yo tengo una hoja y una pluma, primero escribiremos los nombres de las mujeres, los meteremos al monedero y de ahí sacaremos los nombres

-esta bien –dijeron los demas

Noegi escribió los nombres y los metió al monedero

-Maiki sacalos tu, saca dos parejas de nombres y los últimos tres ocuparan la habitación de tres camas

-esta bien –Maiki saco los primeros dos

-Misaki –abrio el otro papel –y Mei

-ok, entonces les toca la habitación 37 –Shitao les dio las llaves

-las otras son Meiko y Hikari, así que Haru, Noegi y yo estaremos ahora

-bueno –dijo Noegi, ahora los chicos

Metieron los nombres de los chicos en el monedero

-bueno haber –dijo Maiki y saco dos nombres –son Usui y…Tora así que los otros dos son Taoru y Shitao

Noegi les entrego las otras llaves

-bueno, que tal si vamos a descansar y bañarnos a las habitación y a las ocho bajamos al restaurante

-esta bien –dijeron los demas y subieron a las habitaciones despues de que les dijeran en que piso estaban

-wow…que preciosidad –dijo Mei entrando al cuarto

Misaki solo se le quedo viendo sorprendida

-he estado en hoteles de lujo pero…este es sin duda el mas sorprendente

-en serio? –dijo mirándola

La chica la miro y rio

-jajaja, lo habia olvidado, seguro estarás un poco incomoda

-si…pero…

-bueno, porque no nos bañamos y bajamos a comer

-esta bien –dijo dirigiéndose adentro "aquí cabria mi casa" pensó

-bañate tu primero, yo tengo que llamarle a mis padres, estaban un poco preocupados por que deje el tratamiento con mi psicólogo

-lo dejaste? Como?

-bueno, no para siempre, pero me negué a no venir al viaje y por un mes no ire al tratamiento, pero me seguire tomando las pastillas que me receto

-no te preocupes, no creo que haya ningún incidente

-no, creo que no, mejor metete a bañar que ya falta poco para ir a cenar

-si…eh…que deberia ponerme? –dijo mirándola

-no se, dejame hablo con Noegi y te digo, esta bien?

-ok, me voy a bañar entonces

Entro al cuarto de baño y se quedo sorprendida al ver lo enorme que era

-mi habitacion cabe dos veces en este lugar

Despues de bañarse se puso una bata de baño que habia comprado y salió del baño

-Noegi dijo que es un restaurante elegante y que todos van a ir de etiqueta así que deberías ponerte un vestido de noche, traes alguno?

-no –dijo ella –no pensé que lo fuera a necesitar

-bueno –dijo ella –mis vestidos te quedan y tenia la sensacion de que no traerías alguno así que traje uno que combina perfecto con tu tono de piel

Mei se dirigió a su maleta y saco un hermoso vestido azul marino de largo hasta la rodilla

-que te parece? –lo miro

-esta hermoso –dijo ella

-ahora pruébatelo –dijo tendiéndoselo

Ella lo sujeto y se fue a cambiar, cuando salió Mei se paro y se acerco a ella

-te queda muy bien –dijo mirándola –ya te sabes maquillar bien o te ayudo?

-ayudame, aunque ahora ya me maquillo mas aun no estoy tan acostumbrada

-bueno, deja me baño y te ayudo

-esta bien –dijo sonriendo

* * *

><p>Suzuna se encontraba buscando un trabajo en el parque ya que al fin su hermana y su madre le habian dado permiso<p>

Entonces alguien llego cubriendo sus ojos con las manos

-You-kun que haces? –dijo

-nada –dijo el sentándose a lado –que haces tu?

-busco un trabajo

-eh? trabajo? –dijo mirándola

-si, Misaki y mi mama al fin me dieron permiso de trabajar

-porque no solicitas trabajo en el maid latte? –dijo

-no, Misaki me dijo que todos los puestos ya estaban llenos

-ahhh…entiendo –dijo el –bueno, porque no vamos a comer y despues sigues viendo?

-esta bien –se levantaron –sabes que Misaki esta en Italia?

-eh? en serio?

-si, Igarashi-sempai le pago el viaje

-ahh…y Usui no se puso celoso

-no, creo que entiende que a pesar de todo siguen siendo amigos

-ahhh…

* * *

><p>Cuando Mei y Misaki bajaron se encontraron con Noegi, quien llevaba un vestido rosa hasta arriba de la rodilla, hablando con un empleado<p>

Bueno, mejor dicho ella le estaba gritando y el parecia mas asustado que otra cosa

Al final ella se fue y el hombre salió corriendo

-noegi –dijo llegando –que ocurre?

-que los trabajadores del tour son unos ineptos! –dijo

-Noegi! –grito Misaki

-pero es que lo son!

-y que paso? –dijo Mei

-mejor esperamos a que lleguen los demas y les digo a todos juntos, porque esta un poco largo de explicar

-esta bien

Estuvieron esperando un rato mas hasta que Usui y Tora bajaron, ambos con trajes elegantes (au: Usui y Tora en traje, Usui y Tora en traje, Usui y Tora en traje *¬* Sora: nunca te has puesto así por mi ¬¬ au: *ignorándolo* Usui y Tora en traje, Usui y Tora en traje *¬*)

Usui se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído

-estas muy linda sabes?

Misaki se sonrojo

-t…tu también…

Usui sonrio y despues miro a Noegi

-que tiene Noegi? Se ve muy alterada

-cuando Mei y yo bajamos la vimos discutiendo con un hombre pero no nos ha dicho el porque, dijo que iba a esperar hasta que todos estuvieran aquí

-ahh…esta bien –dijo

* * *

><p>Despues de que todos bajaron se dirigieron al restaurante.<p>

Ninguno le pregunto nada a noegi aunque todos notaron que estaba molesta, cuando Noegi se ponía así era mejor no decir nada porque sino podias terminar mal

Todos se sentaron y fue cuando al fin Noegi exploto

-pueden creer el asco de servicio que tienen?! Reserve los espacios en el tour guiado hace mas de un mes! Y resulta que no reservaron el viaje para los días que lo habíamos planeado sino que nos pusieron hasta quince días despues…abarcara los últimos quince días del viaje, los que teníamos ya libres! Es un fiasco!

-tranquila Noegi, no es el fin del mundo –dijo Tora –solo recorremos lo que teníamos planeado hacer en esos días para los libres y ya

-hum…pero aun así! Yo quería disfrutar de Venecia en los últimos días de vacaciones para relajarnos!

-bueno ya –dijo Misaki –nos relajaremos también en el paseo

-aun así es odioso…-dijo frustrada

* * *

><p>Misaki salió al balcón del restaurante mientras miraba la ciudad Romana<p>

-te gusta? –dijo una voz detrás de ella

Se volvio y miro a su novio

-es muy hermoso

Usui se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda

-me gustaría poder dormir contigo hoy

-Takumi! –dijo sonrojándose

-jejeje…eres hermosa, lo sabes verdad? –dijo acariciando su cara y acercado la suya

-Ta…Takumi…-susurro cuando Usui tenia sus labios casi sobre los de ella

Usui sonrio y la beso

-te amo Misaki, hare lo que sea por ti

-yo…yo igual

* * *

><p>-wow Roma es hermosa –dijo Mei cuando estaban en Trastevere, una zona de Roma famosa por sus restaurantes<p>

En ese momento se encontraba admirando una hermosa fuente con Tora. Los demas ya estaban dentro del restaurante

-verdad que si –dijo el mirándola

-si

Mei le sonrio

Tora entonces no pudo contenerse y siguiendo un impulso la beso

Mei se mostro sorprendida al inicio pero despues cerro los ojos y deslizo sus manos por el cuello de Tora, mientras que este sujetaba su cintura

-Tora, Mei, Noegi dice…-Misaki, quien iba acompañada de Usui, se detuvo abruptamente al ver la escena

-creo que debemos dejarlos solos –le susurro Usui a Misaki en el oído

La chica sonrio y asintió

-si, vamos adentro

Tras mirar por ultima vez a ambos enamorados los dos entraron

Volviendo a estos ambos ya estaban deteniéndose por la falta de aire

Cuando al fin se separaron sonrieron felices

-debemos entrar –dijo Mei

-si, vamos

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes siguieron viajando por Italia, visitaron pompeya, pisa, florencia y venecia<p>

(au: lo lamento, no tengo nada de ganas de describir el viaje a Roma, así que me saltare hasta donde me interesa que este n.n)

Despues de veintitrés días al fin viajaron a Montecatini donde el esperado paseo en bicicleta comenzaría

-bueno –dijo Noegi a sus amigos –la ruta del paseo sera la misma, hoy viajaremos a Montecarlo y volveremos a Montecatini

-bueno –dijo Maiki –comencemos

-si –dijeron todos los demas y ya llevando su equipo iniciaron el viaje

Durante este se mostro la hermosa ciudad de Montecarlo, la cual existía desde la edad media

También se mostraron los hermosos paisajes de este camino

El segundo dia viajaron de montecatini a volterra

El tercero se detuvieron en volterra a pasar el dia

Al cuarto dia viajaron de volterra hasta la costa Etrusca, un hermoso lugar paradisiaco, donde pasaron un hermoso dia playero

Usui por primera vez vio a Misaki con un bikini (au: lo siento no me pude contener a darle un gustito a Usui ^.^U)

Despues del dia volvieron a volterra

Al cuarto dia viajaron de volterra a siena y al dia siguiente disfrutaron de esta ciudad antigua

Al sexto dia de paseo viajaron de siena a asciano y despues de conocer esta ciudad volvieron a siena

El séptimo y último dia de viaje se disponían de regresar de siena a montecatini

Esta parte del viaje era la mas cansada pues pasaban por una zona muy boscosa y empinada

A mitad del camino Mei se detuvo muy cansada

-estas bien Mei? –le pregunto Misaki deteniéndose a lado de ella

-estoy muy cansada –dijo jadeando –no estoy acostumbrada a estos viajes

-los otros tramos los soportaste bien –dijo mirándola

-si, pero esta es la zona mas difícil de todas

-chicas estan bien? –dijo Taoru, quien era el ultimo del grupo despues de ellas

-si –dijo Misaki –es solo que Mei se canso, yo me quedare con ella, adelántense un poco

-gracias –sonrio Mei

-oigan que hacen? –dijo Shitao acercándose

-Mei esta cansada –dijo Taoru –continúen yo me quedare con ellas hasta que Mei descanse

-esta bien –dijo –pero no se queden muy atrás eh? –se volvio y continuo el paseo

* * *

><p>-donde estan Misaki, Mei y Taoru? –dijo Usui mirándo atrás por donde Shitao ya llegaba<p>

-Mei se canso y Misaki y taoru se quedaron junto a ella

-ahh –dijo Usui –ire con ellos –hizo ademan de regresarse

-no creo que sea necesario Usui –dijo Maiki –ya nos alcanzaran

-vamos, mejor continuemos –dijo Meiko

Usui miro hacia atrás

-se lo que piensas –dijo una voz a lado, se volvio y vio a Tora –pero ellas estarán bien, Taoru las cuidara

-si, tal vez –dijo mirando hacia atrás y continuo su viaje junto a Tora

* * *

><p>-ya estoy mejor, continuemos –dijo Mei<p>

-vamos entonces –dijeron los dos

Los chicos continuaron con el viaje pero al poco rato Taoru se volvio mirando hacia el camino

-que ocurre Taoru? –dijo Misaki mirandolo y deteniéndose junto a Mei

-escuche algo raro detrás

-no creo que sea nada

-si, podria ser

Continuaron con el paseo

Pero shitao volvio a detenerse

-les juro que escuche algo –dijo

-vamos, no seas tan paranoico –dijo Mei

-estaremos mejor cuando lleguemos al area de descanso, ya falta poco –dijo Misaki

-si, vamos –dijo el –hay que apresurarnos o preocuparemos a lo demas –se volvio rápidamente al escuchar otro ruido –ahhhhh!

-Taoru!

* * *

><p>-creo que Misaki, Mei y Taoru ya se tardaron mucho –dijo Tora<p>

-si, ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a buscarlos

-hay que esperarlos un poco mas –dijo Noegi

-esta bien –dijeron los otros dudosos

Pero tras una hora sin que estos aparecieron ya todos estaban muy nerviosos

-tal vez si debamos buscarlos –dijo Noegi

-iremos Igarashi, Shitao y yo –dijo Usui

-esta bien –dijo Noegi

-yo ire con ustedes –dijo Meiko

-esta bien –dijo Usui –vamos entonces

* * *

><p>-que extraño que no estén por aquí –dijo Meiko<p>

-tal vez estén todavía donde los dejaste

-si, era mas adelante

Usui estaba muy nervioso porque no había rastros de ninguno de los tres en toda la ruta

-Usui! Mira! –grito Tora que miraba desde una roca hasta el fondo de un acantilado a unos metros de la ruta

Usui se bajo corriendo de la bicicleta y se aproximo a donde estaba Tora

Ahí en el fondo vio tres bicicletas y…algo mas…

-eso…eso es… -dijo Meiko que también se había acercado –un…un cuerpo?

-si –dijo Tora, rápidamente de su mochila saco unos binoculares y miro al fondo, despues se los quito, estaba palido…

-quien es? Igarashi! –grito Usui

-Ta…Taoru…es Taoru…es…esta…mu…muerto…

Meiko se tapo la boca con las manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-por dios –dijo Usui

-también hay algo mas –dijo el

-que? Que demonios viste Tora?! –grito Meiko histérica

-dos bicicletas ademas de la de Taoru…pero…ningún rastro de Mei o Misaki

-hay…hay que avisarles…que vengan por el

-si –dijo Tora

-ve tu Meiko, Igarashi y yo seguiremos buscando a Misaki y a Mei

-esta…esta bien

-vamos Igarashi –dijo bajando por la pendiente –abajo debe haber algún rastro de ellas

-si –dijo Tora bajando igual

Al llegar al fondo Tora se acerco a Taoru y lo reviso

-se rompió el cuello por la caída –dijo –pero la duda es si fue un accidente o no? Porque si lo fue entonces donde estan las chicas?

-crees que alguien lo hizo a propósito? –lo miro

-tal vez –dijo el –pero quien?

Usui se acerco a la mochila de Misaki

-cariño…donde estas? –susurro sosteniéndola

Entonces un sobre cayo de esta

Este tenia escrito su nombre

Usui se apresuro a recogerlo y abrirlo

_Takumi:_

_Se que te estaras preguntando que paso con tu querida Misaki._

_Dejame decirte que no les ha pasado nada, ni a ella ni a la loca de Daichi_

_Si, conozco la…enfermedad de Daichi_

_Pero no te preocupes, no quiero hacerles daño, solo quiero que cumplas tu palabra. Solo eso._

_Te vere en una capilla abandonada que esta a un kilometro de donde ahora estas, a la izquierda_

_Ven tu solo, no quiero que nadie interfiera en nuestro acuerdo_

_Ahh…y para dejarte claro, yo no le hice nada a tu amigo, el se resbalo con las piedras, deberían tener mas cuidado_

_Gerard_

-maldito…cuanto te odio –dijo apretando la carta

-que ocurre Usui? –dijo Tora acercándose a el

-se las llevo, el bastardo de Gerard se las llevo para que me vaya a Londres

-tu hermano? –dijo mirandolo –te dijo donde las tiene?

-no, pero quiere verme, solo

-yo te voy a acompañar

-no –dijo el –lo siento, tendre que ir yo solo, para no ponerlas en peligro

-pero…

-Las traeré sanas y salvas, mejor quedate aquí hasta que lleguen los demas

Tras decir esto empezo a caminar en dirección a la capilla

Al poco rato se aseguro que Tora no lo siguiera y siguió su camino

Media hora despues distinguió el campanario y al poco rato miro la capilla

Se apresuro entonces a la puerta y la abrió

La capilla estaba oscura a medias, la única luz que entraba era de los dos ventanales en cada pared

El muchacho se adentro en la capilla

-sabia que vendrías cuanto antes Takumi –dijo Gerard desde las sombras

-nunca pensé que llegarías a hacer algo tan vil como esto, mataste a Taoru

-ya te dije que fue un accidente

-no te creo

-creeme, mira te lo mostrare –dijo sacando una computadora a la cual estaba conectada una cámara, puso a reproducir el video de la cámara

En este se veía a Misaki, Mei y Taoru charlando en la ruta

Aunque se veían cerca tampoco podria asegurar que los hubieran grabado en la cercanía porque la cámara tenia zoom

Entonces dos hombres se acercaron por detrás de ellos

Taoru se volvio rápidamente al escuchar los pasos, pero piso mal y se fue para atrás cayendo por la pendiente

-ahhhh

-Taoru! –gritaron las chicas

Taoru cayo hasta el fondo

Pero las chicas no tuvieron tiempo para ver el estado de su amigo pues los dos hombres las sujetaron

-que hacen?! Suéltennos! –gritaron las dos –suelten…mmm…-a ambas les pusieron dos trapos que contenían cloroformo al parecer pues estas se desmayaron poco despues

Despues a ambas las bajaron por la pendiente cuidadosamente y uno de los hombres subió de nuevo para tirar las bicicletas

-bueno, llevemoslas a la capilla

-y que hacemos con este? –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Taoru –esta muerto, se partió el cuello durante la caida

-dejalo ahí, lo encontraran cuando las busquen

-bueno, vámonos

Ambos empredieron el viaje y el video se detuvo a ahí

-ya ves, yo no tuve que ver en la muerte de ese joven, ni mis hombres

-donde estan Misaki y Mei?!

-no tan rápido Takumi, primero quiero que firmes esto y despues te llevare con ellas –le mostro un documento

-que es eso?

-una carta donde te comprometes a viajar a Inglaterra lo mas pronto posible, que no volveras a ver a Yuu Hirose…ni a Misaki Ayuzawa

-nunca firmare eso!

-no digas eso tan rápido Usui, no olvides que yo las tengo y si no lo haces ellas lo pagaran

-las lastimarías?

-si es necesario si

-sabes que puedo acusarte de secuestro

-recuerda mi apellido, en serio crees que permanecería en la cárcel hermanito? No me hagas reir, ahora, deberías firmar ya –dijo –no atrases lo inevitable

-primero dejame verlas

-que desconfiado eres, esta bien, tráiganlas! –grito

Dos hombres salieron sosteniendo a Misaki y a Mei quienes ya habian despertado

-takumi! –gritaron las dos al verlo

-Misaki, Mei –trato de acercárseles pero Gerard se interpuso

-no tan rápido –dijo Gerard –primero lo primero –le tendio el documento, anda Takumi…firma

-esta bien –dijo

-no takumi! –grito Misaki

-lo siento…Misaki –dijo, tomo el documento y la pluma y lo firmo

-no!

Le devolvió el documento a Gerard sin mirar a Misaki

-genial, gracias –dijo sonriendo y guardando el documento

-ahora, dejalas ir

-con gusto –sonrio e hizo una señal a los hombres quienes soltaron a las chicas que se acercaron a Usui

-recuerda lo que el documento dice Takumi –dijo Gerard –escolta a la srta. Ayuzawa hasta la compañía de sus amigos y despues alejate de ella

Usui lo miro con odio mientras que sentía como Misaki lo miraba sorprendida pero no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la capilla

Caminaban en silencio por el bosque

De repente escucharon un ruido y todo sucedió muy rápido

Un hombre encapuchado apareció de detrás de los arboles apuntado a Misaki con un arma

Usui rápidamente cubrió a Misaki con su cuerpo

Se oyo la detonación y la caída de un cuerpo al suelo

Seguido de los gritos de las dos muchachas y la rápida huida de un hombre por el bosque

La blusa de Misaki se manchaba rápidamente de sangre

Pero desgraciadamente no era su sangre…

-Takumi…no…takumi!

Mei corrió lejos de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos y pidiendo auxilio

Usui estaba en el piso con la cabeza en el regazo de Misaki, esta sangraba profusamente

Usui tenia un disparo en la cabeza y estaba muriendo

* * *

><p>Au: waaa! Mate a mi querido Usui waa!<p>

Sora: cariño, aun no esta muerto, esta muriendo

Au: waaaaaaa! Eso es aun peor T_T! por favor no me maten!


	22. Despues de

Au: hoy me siento depre, ademas de lo que paso con mi querido Usui el capitulo pasado, me mude a otra ciudad, lejos de mis padres, mis hermanas aun estan conmigo y Sora también se vino a estudiar junto a nosotras pero aun así, es difícil alejarse de nuestros padres y valerse por nosotras mismas T_T, bueno, ademas de que donde me mude la mayor parte del dia no hay internet u.u

Buenos ya no los dejare mas con la incertidumbre de lo que le paso a mi Usui, ahh..subi los dos capitulos porque me tarde mucho en actualizar

* * *

><p>Capitulo XXI Después de…<p>

Misaki entro en un shock al ver la sangre brotando del amor de su vida

Estaba tan impactada que no noto a que hora los grupos de rescate llegaron y se llevaron a Usui en una camilla

Tampoco noto cuando Mei la ayudo a levantarse y la condujo a la ambulancia aérea

Pero en cuanto subieron a Usui al helicóptero (ja: que rápido llego) ella reacciono y se apresuro a subir junto a el

-como esta? –le pregunto a uno de los paramédicos, trataba de contener su llanto pero le era casi imposible

-no le mentire señorita –dijo el hombre en ingles (Au: lo olvide, todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Italia hablaron ingles n.n) –su estado es crítico

Misaki ya no dijo nada mas pero la desesperación la consumio y se solto a llorar sujetando la mano de Usui

-por favor no me dejes…no me dejes –pero Misaki no podía engañarse

Un disparo en la cabeza era algo sumamente grave, era un milagro que aun estuviera vivo

Al llegar al mejor hospital de Siena metieron rápidamente a Usui a hacer estudios para ver donde estaba alojada la bala y ver si podrían sacarla

A Misaki no le permitieron entrar

Al poco rato llegaron todos los demas chicos

Todos lucian un gesto de dolor por la muerte de Taoru y el estado de Usui

-como esta? –dijo Noegi llorando

-no lo se –dijo Misaki –tiene un disparo en la cabeza, es todo lo que se

-Misaki –dijo Mei –tienes que llamarle a Hirose-san, el necesita saberlo, le enviare mi jet para que pueda viajar rápidamente

-si –dijo Misaki –lo hare de inmediato –saco su teléfono y lo fue a llamar

-que paso con Gerard? –le pregunto en voz baja Tora a Mei

-no se ni me importa –dijo Mei –pero estoy segura que ese hombre a la que quería matar no era a Takumi, sino a Misaki solo que el se interpuso, y apostaría todo lo que tengo a que fue ese maldito el que lo ordeno

-yo creo lo mismo –dijo el

Hirose-san llego al dia siguiente pero aun no tenían ninguna noticias concretas del estado de Usui

-Misaki, dime, como esta? –le miro sumamente preocupado

-solo nos han dicho que detuvieron la hemorragia, pero…un disparo en la cabeza siempre es muy grave –dijo ella con voz rota, ya había parado de llorar hace algún tiempo pero aun así tenia un gran dolor en el pecho

* * *

><p>-familiares de Takumi Usui –salio un doctor<p>

-yo soy su padre –dijo Hirose-san mientras todos se levantaban

-acompañeme –dijo encaminándose al que era su consultorio

-ven Misaki –dijo el

Misaki los siguió

Entraron al consultorio, el medico miro con duda a la joven

-ella es la novia de Takumi, esta bien que ella escuche

-esta bien, siéntense

Los tres se sentaron

-les sere sincero –dijo –la bala puede ser extraida por una operación, pero puede haber efectos colaterales debido a esto

-como cuales? –dijo Hirose-san

-bueno, puede haber problemas de la vista, del habla, de memoria, la coordinación de extremidades podria verse afectada, también podria quedar en coma y sin movilidad

Los ojos de Misaki se llenaron de lagrimas

-si no le quitan la bala que ocurrirá? –dijo Hirose-san con la voz ahogada

-sufrira de dolores de cabeza constantes, ademas de que es muy peligroso, pues el tejido alrededor del proyectil podria empezar a necrosarse y causar un daño irreversible

-si le hace la operación y ocurre alguno de esos daños de los que hablo, serán permanentes? –pregunto Misaki

-eso dependerá del daño producido al cerebro debido al impacto de la bala, ahora necesito su aprobación para realizar la operación Usui-san –dijo mirando a Hirose-san

-bueno –dijo Hirose-san –la verdad es que Usui no es mi apellido, mi apellido es Hirose pero debido a varias personas Takumi tiene el apellido de soltera de su madre

-entiendo, pero aun así, necesito su consentimiento

Hirose-san miro a Misaki quien asintió, ambos estaban dispuestos

-esta bien –dijo el mayor decidido –haga la operación

* * *

><p>Todos estaban muy nerviosos, ya habian pasado varias horas y no pasaba nada<p>

De pronto el doctor salió

-como esta? –dijeron todos

-pudimos extraer la bala sin ningún problema, hay que esperar a que el despierta para ver si hay algún daño

-gracias a dios –penso Misaki

* * *

><p>Misaki se encontraba en la habitación de Usui<p>

Mei y los demas se habian quedado en el hotel

En cuanto a Taoru, sus padres habian venido por su cuerpo para ser llevado a japon donde se llevaría a cabo su funeral

Hirose-san también se encontraba ahí

-Misaki –le llamo Hirose-san

Misaki lo miro

-si Takumi llega a tener alguna secuela, que piensas hacer? Seguiras a su lado?

-por supuesto –dijo ella –eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que lo amo

-gracias –dijo el sonriendo

-mmm…-Usui empezo a gemir

-Takumi –lo llamo Misaki parándose rápidamente

-mi…Misaki –susurro

-me reconoció –dijo ella feliz

Hirose-san también sonrio

Poco a poco Usui abrió los ojos

-Misaki…estas aquí?

-claro…estoy a tu lado, no me ves? –le susurro

-no…no veo nada…no veo nada –dijo el –Misaki…no puedo verte…no puedo verte…

Misaki y Hirose-san se miraron espantados mientras esta sujetaba su mano

-no puedo verte…no puedo

Usui Takumi se encontraba sumido en la mas absoluta oscuridad

* * *

><p>Au: T.T no me basto con dispararle, ahora lo dejo ciego, lo siento…lo siento, mi pobre niño, mi pobre Usui T_T<p>

**Spoiler sig. capitulo:**

**-como que Takumi quedo ciego?!**

**-sera mejor terminar...**

**-pero...**

**-lo siento -cierra la puerta del cuarto -no te puedo encadenar a alguien como yo cariño **


	23. El mundo en la oscuridad

Capitulo XXII El mundo en la oscuridad

Todo el grupo volvio a Tokio donde contactaron con uno de los mejores neurólogos que inmediatamente se hizo cargo del caso de Usui

El tiempo había pasado rápido, Misaki había sido aceptada en la universidad de Tokio y ya había iniciado las clases

El tiempo libre que tenia entre los deberes de la escuela y el maid latte, se iba con Usui quien ahora vivía con Hirose-san

En cuanto a Usui, el también había entrado a la universidad de tokio donde lo habían asignado aun grupo especial para que no perdiera el primer semestre

Pero la rutina era muy difícil para Misaki aunque no lo aparentaba

-no deberías venir todos los días Misaki –dijo Hirose-san acompañando a la chica a la puerta mientras Usui se quedaba en su habitación pues aun no aprendía a andar muy bien con el baston –es muy cansado para ti no?

-no tanto –dijo sonriéndole

-pero vas al Maid latte y la universidad, el tiempo libre que tienes te la pasas aquí, y siempre te vas muy tarde

-por Takumi haría eso y mas

-gracias por querer tanto a mi hijo –sonrio

-no tiene que agradecerlo –sonrio –bueno…ya me voy

-Misaki…espera de hecho quería hacerte una proposición

-cual? –lo miro

-bueno…porque no te quedas aquí?

-aquí?

-si…vivir aquí, no creo que tu madre se oponga yo también voy a vivir aquí y tu ocuparas otra habitación

Misaki lo miro sorprendida

Esa era un buen remedio para sus problemas pues la casa de Hirose-san tenia espacio de sobra, ademas estaba en medio del maid latte y la universidad, e incluso podria irse caminando a ambas y llegar a tiempo

-ahhh…gracias –dijo sonriendo –yo le dire a mi madre

-esta bien

-bueno, ahora si, hasta mañana

-adios

-cuidate

La joven empezo a caminar, mientras que en el piso de arriba Usui la oia alejarse

* * *

><p>-vivir con Hirose-san y Usui-kun? –dijo Suzuna mirando a su hermana<p>

-si –dijo su hermana

-creo que seria buena idea –dijo su madre –te quedara mas cerca de la escuela y el trabajo, ademas con Hirose-san ahí no ne preocupare de nada (Jane: si supieran que ya han tenido relaciones. Au: cállate je)

-entonces me das permiso –dijo mirando a su madre

-Misaki ya eres mayor de edad recuerdas –sonrio su madre

-gracias mama

* * *

><p>-hola Misaki –dijo Usui cuando esta entro a la sala<p>

-como supiste que era yo? –dijo Misaki sentándose a lado de el

-por tu perfume, es inconfundible

-tus otros sentidos ya se estan desarrollando

-si –dijo –mañana voy a ir a ver a Shihoa-sensei, parece que ya tiene los resultados de los estudios que me hizo

-quieres que te acompañe? –sujeto su mano

-no tienes clases?

-no, es dia libre mañana, también en el maid latte

-esta bien…por cierto, que haces aquí a esta hora? Deberías esta ya en casa

-estoy en casa

-aceptaste la oferta de Hirose-san –no era una pregunta

-sabias que me lo había propuest?o

-si, el me lo dijo

-pues si, me quedare en la habitación en la habitación a lado de la tuya

-eso esta bien

-chicos, quieren cenar? –dijo Hirose-san entrando a la sala

-si, claro

-bueno, vengan

Usui se paro

-te ayudo? –se ofreció Misaki

-no…ya aprendi a andar por la casa, diez pasos de aquí a la cocina, cinco para la puerta y cinco del pasillo a la mesa

-esta bien –dijo sonriendo

* * *

><p>-y bien Shihoa-sensei, cual es el diagnostico? –dijo Usui al neurólogo<p>

Junto a el estaba Misaki

-bueno…Takumi-kun…el impacto de la bala produjo una inflamación en el nervio óptico, puede que esto es lo que te impide ver…pero…

-pero…

-también hay un daño considerable en el nervio que puede ser la causa de la ceguera, si es la primera, conforme la inflamación vaya cediendo tu vista ira volviendo…pero si es la segunda debido al daño tu ceguera podria ser permanente.

-cuando podrá saber si es o no permanente?

-en uno o dos meses, los medicamentos que te voy a dar ayudaran a la desinflamación, pero debes estar preparado, porque si hay un daño irreversible no recuperaras la vista

-entiendo

* * *

><p>Misaki y Usui caminaban por un parque cercano, ella lo sujetaba del brazo<p>

-has sabido algo de Gerard? –dijo Misaki

-no, y no creo que sepa de el en un tiempo

-porque? El quería que te fueras a Inglaterra

-a Gerard no le interesa que yo me vaya ahora –sonrio divertido –no podre hacer de mucho por la familia estando ciego

-crees que lo sepa?

-tal vez –dijo –pero estoy seguro que Gerard no se aparecerá por aquí en un tiempo, al menos hasta que sepa que podre recuperar la vista

Misaki sonrio

-Misaki…has visto a los padres de Taoru?

-no los he visto desde el funeral

-podrias acompañarme a visitarlos…yo no lo he hecho

-esta bien –dijo –vamos

* * *

><p>La casa de Taoru era una mansión muy hermosa, en el porton había un gran moño negro<p>

-Ayuzawa-san, Usui-san bienvenidos –una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules los recibió, vestia de negro

Era la madre de Taoru

-buenas tardes señora –dijo Usui

-como estas? –dijo ella

-bien…

-ya te vio un especialista?

-si…dice que aun no sabe si recuperare la vista, tiene que esperar que la inflamación baje

-seguro la recuperaras –entones su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor

Usui escucho un gemido contenido, se acerco a donde se sentía su olor y la abrazo

-lo lamento –dijo Usui

La mujer se solto a llorar, cuando se tranquilizo le dio a Usui

-gracias… se que te recuperaras cariño y volveras a ver

-gracias –sonrio

* * *

><p>-tiene un hijo mayor –dijo Misaki mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a la casa –su nombre es Nowaki<p>

-me alegro, al menos no se quedara sola

-si

* * *

><p>Tora y Mei estaban en un parque paseando de la mano<p>

-estoy preocupada por Usui –dijo Mei –que tal si no recobra la vista nunca?

-lo hara…se que lo hara –dijo Tora –hay algo que quiero darte

-eh? que?

Saco de su pantalón la cadenita que le había dado ella misma cuando eran niños

-toma –dijo sonriendo

Ella lo miro

-ese collar es…eres tu! –lo miro sonriendo –ese niño de la fiesta eres tu!

-si, crei que ya me habrias reconocido –dijo Mei

-no...tu me reconociste a mi?

-no al principio…pero luego si –sonrio –pero no lo hubiera sabido si no hubiera sido por Tsuki, ella me lo dijo

-Tsuki?! La has visto?

-solo antes del viaje

-ahh…

* * *

><p>El tiempo nunca se detiene y en esta ocasión tampoco<p>

Ya habian pasado dos meses de que Usui había ido a ver al doctor y ese dia iba a verlo nuevamente y nuevamente Hirose-san y Misaki estaban ahi

-Takumi-kun hola –le dijo el sensei

-hola Shihoa-sensei –dijo Usui

-muy bien vamos a revisarte –se acerco a el y con una lámpara empezo a ver los ojos de Usui –logras ver algo Takumi-kun?

-no…me parece…que a veces veo puntos de luz pero no puedo estar seguro porque desaparecen casi inmediatamente

-hum…bueno, llamare a la enfermera a que te haga algunos estudios para ver como esta la inflamación

La enfermera llego poco despues y se llevo a Usui

-bueno, ahora que Takumi-kun se fue les dire algo…

-que ocurre Shihoa-sensei? –dijo Hirose-san

-veran…con los medicamentos que le dimos a Usui para este momento la inflamación ya debe de haber cedido por lo tanto ya deberia de ver, si no claramente al menos de forma borrosa…

-que quiere decir eso? –dijo Misaki

-que…lo mas probable es que la ceguera de Takumi-kun sea producto del daño que la bala ocasiono al nervio óptico

-eso quiere decir que…Takumi no recuperara la vista? –dijo Hirose-san

-eso tampoco es certero, el daño puede ser reversible con una operación aunque cabe la posibilidad de que si sea irreversible

-y cual es la posibilidad de que sea irreversible?

-bueno, no les voy a mentir, hay una gran posibilidad de que sea irreversible, ya lo sabremos con los estudios

* * *

><p>-bien Usui-kun –dijo el Shihoa-sensei –la inflamación cedió así que lo mas probable es que se trate del daño que se produjo en el nervio<p>

Esto fue como un golpe para Usui

-pero tampoco es como si esto ya fuera una confirmación de que tu vista no volverá, aun tenemos la posibilidad de que el daño sea reversible por medio de una operación

-esa es una posibilidad?

-si, y dejame decirte que observando los estudios que te hice hay muchas posibilidades, aunque debemos hacer estudios mas a fondo y cuanto antes mejor

-esta bien

* * *

><p>En Inglaterra las cosas no marchaban muy bien para Gerard<p>

Su salud empeoraba a cada segundo y su abuelo estaba furioso porque Usui había roto el acuerdo al que habían llegado con Edward, aunque claro, no sabían que era por su culpa

-ya quita esa cara de mártir Gerard –dijo Edward mientras desayunaban –no fue tu culpa que el grupo de Takumi sufriera ese accidente

-hum…no quiero hablar de ello –dijo levantándose a su cuarto

Ya en su habitación Gerard llamo a Gilbert

-me mando a llamar señor?

-si…que sabes acerca de Takumi?

-el investigador me dijo que el joven que cayo por el barranco murió y bueno…en cuanto a Takumi-sama….el disparo tuvo secuelas

-que tipo de secuelas?

-bueno….su nervio óptico quedo dañado así que…el…no puede ver…

-como que Takumi quedo ciego?!

* * *

><p>-bueno ya tengo los resultados –dijo Shihoa-sensei –la lesión del nervio óptico es operable, aunque...hay la mitad de posibilidades de que no funcione…<p>

-bueno –dijo Usui –al menos hay posibilidades

-si…entonces, están decididos a realizar la operación?

Los tres se miraron entre si y Takumi respondió

-si –dijo el –hagamoslo

* * *

><p>-Misaki…quiero pedirte un favor –dijo Usui cuando este ya estaba en el cuarto de hospital<p>

-que pasa?

-si no recupero la vista…alejate de mi

-que?

-no quiero que estes atado a mi si no puedo ver

-pero…Takumi…yo no…

-lo lamento señorita, ya vamos a llevarnos al paciente –dijo una enfermera entrando

-esta bien –dijo –Takumi…suerte –le dio un beso en los labios

-arigatou...Misaki…tienes que prometérmelo…

-des…despues hablamos de eso –le dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Misaki!

* * *

><p>-ahhh ya deberíamos volver –dijo Tora<p>

Mei, Yukimura, Hinata, Shizuko, Sakura, Misaki y el trio de idiotas estaban en una cafetería delante del hospital

Les habían dicho que la operación seria larga así que habían ido a comer un poco

-si –dijo Yukimura –estoy seguro de que a Usui-kun no le falta mucho para salir de la cirujia

-estoy seguro de que el recobrara la vista

-si –dijo Shizuko

-por cierto –dijo Sakura –que hay de sus amigos? Ellos no están aquí?

-bueno…Maiki, Noegi, Hikari, Shitao y Meiko se fueron al extranjero a estudiar y Haru entro a estudiar a una universidad en Okkaido…-dijo Misaki –pero me pidieron que les mantuviera infomados por teléfono

-ahhhh….

-bueno…vamo…-Misaki no pudo terminar de hablar porque sono su teléfono –gomen –contesto –mochi mochi Hirose-san? –todos la miraron cuando dijo el nombre del padre de Usui ….ehhh…hai vamos para haya –colgo y se levanto –la cirugía termino

-vamonos! –dijeron todos y corrieron hacia el hospital

* * *

><p>-y bien –dijo Misaki viendo a Hirose-san –como esta?<p>

-el doctor dijo que la operación estuvo bien –le sonrio –ahora solo habrá que esperar a que este recuperado

Todos sonrieron entre si, con suerte Usui volveria a ser el de antes

* * *

><p>-sera mejor terminar...<p>

-pero...

-lo siento -cierra la puerta del cuarto -no te puedo encadenar a alguien como yo cariño

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-la película me dio lastima –dijo Mei –pensar que Saoru dejo a Ashimi porque se quedo invalido

-lo bueno es que al final se recupero y se quedo con ella –entonces miro a Mei y vio que estaba triste –oye, que tienes?

-es que…mientras veíamos la película no pude evitar pensar que Usui podria hacer eso con Misaki…despues de todo el tiene ese tipo de fuerza, renunciar a quien ama por el bien de esta

-es cierto –dijo Tora –pero Misaki no se apartara de el tan fácil, ella también es así de fuerte

-jaja…como se pudieron juntar con un carácter tan diferente

-dicen que los opuestos se atraen

-si…eso es cierto…

* * *

><p>Misaki había estado evitando el hospital la ultima semana, no porque se hubiera peleado con Usui sino para evitar hablar acerca de la ultima conversación que tuvo con su novio<p>

Pero aun así había seguido atenta de su recuperación y siempre estaba cerca del hospital

Ese dia estaba en la cafetería de en frente y su celular empezó a sonar

-mochi mochi…ahhh si ya voy –dijo cogiendo la mochila y salió corriendo al hospital

* * *

><p>-Misaki, pasa –dijo Hirose-san<p>

Usui estaba en la cama con una venda en los ojos

-hasta que apareces por aquí –la voz molesta de Usui se escucho

-lo siento, es que estoy en época de exámenes –dijo y no era completamente una mentira, de verdad que estaba en exámenes (Jane: oye…que no acaban de entrar de vacaciones? Au: pues no, a poco crees que toda la recuperación de Usui fue tan rapido, Jane: pues si verdad?)

Usui no se lo creyo pero ya no dijo nada pues entro el doctor

-bueno Usui-kun –dijo –vamos a ver como esta tu vista

Usui se sento y el doctor se aproximo a el mientras quitaba la venda quedando solamente unas gasas sobre los ojos de los dos

-no abras los ojos hasta que te lo indique esta bien? –le dijo el doctor

-esta bien –dijo Usui

-bueno…-le quito las gasas –esta bien Usui-kun ahora abre los ojos lentamente…

Usui obedeció

Todos lo miraron expectantes

-bien Usui-kun…dime, logras ver algo

-yo….

* * *

><p>au: jajaja pueden matarme si quieres n.n les prometo actualizar a mas tardar en dos semanas ahhh y este es el antepenultimo caputulo n.n<p> 


	24. Volviendo a la vida

Au: Jejeje los deje en la mejor parte n.n, bueno…ya para no detenerlos mas aquí el penúltimo capitulo :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo XXIII: volviendo a la vida<p>

-bien Usui-kun…dime, logras ver algo?

Misaki y Hirose-san estaban enfrente de el

-yo…te…te puedo ver Misaki –dijo Usui sonriendo –te puedo ver…

Misaki lo abrazo feliz

Despues se separo y lo miro a los ojos

-sigues igual de hermosa…-acaricio su rostro –te amo

-yo igual –dijo besándolo

Cuando se separaron Hirose-san se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-felicidades –dijo sonriéndole

-gracias…papa –Hirose abrió los ojos sorprendido pues era la primera vez que Usui le decia así

Lo abrazo mas fuerte susurrándole unas palabras al oído

Misaki se dio cuenta y salió silenciosamente al pasillo para dejarlos un rato solos

Ya hay aprovecho para llamar a todos y decirles la buena noticia

Ya mas tarde volvió a entrar al cuarto

El doctor llego poco despues y les dijo que darían de alta a Usui al dia siguiente con varios cuidados

Así al dia siguiente Misaki, Hirose-san y Usui volvieron a casa (au: Misaki sigue viviendo con Usui y Hirose-san jeje) con Usui totalmente recuperado

* * *

><p>-ahhh…que alegría me da que Usui se haya recuperado –dijo Suzuna mientras comia con Hinata, traia el uniforme de Seika –aunque la verdad no creo que Misaki vaya a volver a casa, de todos modos es mas comodo quedarse en la casa de Usui y Hirose-san pues le queda mas cerca la universidad y el maid latte<p>

-yo tampoco lo creo –dijo Hinata quien había entrado a una academia de gastronomía (au: no se me ocurrió otra carrera jeje) –pero tu mama no pondrá ninguna objeción?

-para nada –dijo Suzuna –es mas, ya hasta hablo con Hirose-san y este le dijo que no había ningún problema

-ehh…tu mama si que es permisiva

-si…supongo

* * *

><p>Una semana despues Usui volvió a la universidad e hizo el cambio del grupo especial a un grupo de tronco común y al mismo tiempo metió la solicitud para el cambio a la facultad de medicina (au: no se como se me ocurrió eso pero bueno…) y le programaron el examen para el mes siguiente<p>

-ehh? Medicina? –dijo Tora mientras ellos, Mei y Misaki iban a comer a un restaurante –que no habías dicho que ibas a estudiar ciencias políticas?

-era lo que Gerard quería que estudiara…pero no es como si me interesaran mucho

-ahh…entonces sere tu sempai! –dijo Mei mirandolo

-si –Mei había entrado también a la universidad de Tokio pero ella ya estaba en primer semestre y Usui apenas entraría a primero (au: no se si sea el caso de la universidad de Tokio pero en mi universidad en agosto y en febrero se inicia un primer semestre de medicina)

-y no has sabido nada de ellos? –dijo Tora

-no, absolutamente nada –dijo Usui –y por mi que se queden donde están

-sabes, tal vez deberias renunciar a tus derechos legalmente

-eh?

-si, con un documento legal, así ellos no podrían seguir amenazándote…aun no se mucho del tema –dijo –pero podria preguntarle a alguno de mis maestros (au: recuerden que Tora estudia derecho)

-esta bien –dijo el rubio –gracias (Jane: es raro verlos comportándose así el uno con el otro :P au: verdad que si…)

* * *

><p>-entonces…solo tengo que firmar esto y ya no me molestaran? –dijo Usui mirando los papeles<p>

-si –dijo el abogado –pero…esta seguro que quiere…

-por supuesto, esa maldita herencia me ha traido demasiados problemas

-esta bien, entonces firme aquí y renunciara a sus derechos

-ok –así lo hizo

* * *

><p>-que demonios es esto! –grito Gerard mirando los papeles que acababan de llegarle –que demonios se cree Takumi!<p>

-Gerard, deberías tranquilizarte –dijo Edward revisándolos –despues de todo el esta en su derecho…

-claro que no lo esta! Quien se hara cargo de la familia si no es el!

-no es como si pudieras obligarlo –dijo –ya dejalo en paz

Gerard estaba molesto pero ya no quiso discutir con el así que se paro y se fue

"pero esta me la pagas Takumi"

* * *

><p>El tiempo paso rápidamente y el examen de Usui ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina<p>

-Takumi te traigo tu…-Misaki se cayo al entrar a la recamara de su novio y encontrarlo dormido sobre unos libros de medicina

Llevaba estudiando casi toda la tarde

Misaki sonrió al verlo, dejo la charola a lado, saco una cobija del armario y se la puso en la espalda

Despues tomo la charola y salió de nuevo

-eh? no quiso comer? –dijo Hirose al ver a Misaki saliendo con ella

-no, es que se durmió y no lo quise despertar

-ahh…claro

* * *

><p>-estas nervioso? –dijo Misaki mirando a Usui quien iba a presentar el examen para la universidad<p>

-si…un poco…

-bueno, suerte –le dijo cuando lo dejo en el salón del examen

-ok –beso a Misaki –adios

-adios…

* * *

><p>-Misaki –la llamo Mei<p>

Ambas estaban cambiándose para comenzar a trabajar

-que pasa? –la miro

-hoy era el examen de Takumi no?

-si –le dijo –si no me ha llamado es porque aun no sale

-seguro que si pasa

-si…estuvo estudiando mucho…

-y por cierto…sigues viviendo con el?

-ehh…si –dijo algo apenada –es que me queda mas cerca para ir a la universidad y para venir aquí

-entonces Takumi ya se va a quedar a vivir con Hirose-san?

-si…se va a quedar ahí

-que bueno, me alegra que ya sean una familia

-a mi igual, por cierto, tu no tuviste problemas con tu familia por tu ruptura con Takumi y por no irte a Inglaterra

-para nada –dijo sonriendo –la verdad mis padres nunca estuvieron muy de acuerdo con mi compromiso con el pero siempre me dijeron que me casara con quien quisiera y mis papas se fueron el mes pasado a vivir a nueva york y me permitieron quedarme aquí por la universidad

-y porque no estaban de acuerdo?

-bueno…no es nada en contra de Takumi, pero ellos se dieron cuenta que no estaba enamorada de el así que…

-ahhh…entiendo

-bueno, mejor apresurémonos para trabajar

-si –dijo terminando de cambiarse

* * *

><p>-y…como te fue? –Misaki lo miro<p>

Ambos caminaban a la casa

-creo que bien…pero habrá que esperar dos semanas para que me den los resultados

-ahh…esta bien

* * *

><p>-hoy le dan los resultados a Usui no? –dijo Tora quien caminaba con Misaki en un parque<p>

-si, los iba a ver despues de que saliera de clases, espero que haya pasado

-yo creo que si –se sentaron en una banca

-y que tal vas con Mei? –lo miro –ya le dijiste quien eres?

-si –dijo –se sorprendió un poco…no me había reconocido

-entonces ya están saliendo oficialmente?

-si…así es

-que bueno

* * *

><p>-tadaima…<p>

-Misaki…bienvenida –dijo Hirose-san

-Takumi no ha vuelto?

-no, aun no…es muy extraño…

Entonces el celular de Misaki sono

-bueno? –contesto –Takumi? Donde estas?…eh?...ahorita?...ya es tarde…esta bien…te veo ahí, adiós –colgó –Takumi quiere que vaya al parque que esta a dos cuadras de aquí…

-hum…pues ve…seguro te quiere decir como le fue en el examen

-esta bien –dijo ella –ya me voy

-adios

* * *

><p>-Takumi? –lo llamo en el parque<p>

-aquí estoy –dijo –se volvió y miro a Takumi recargado en un árbol

-porque me hiciste venir aquí?

-quería decirte que –se acerco a el y le sujeto las manos –me aceptaron

-en serio?! Que bueno! –lo abrazo –entonces iniciaas clases en febrero?

-si…así es –dijo divertido –gracias…

-no hay problema, pero…porque me pediste que viniera aquí?

-quiero invitarte a cenar para celebrar

-pero Hirose-san también deberia saberlo

-ya se lo dire despues, vamos o se hara mas tarde

-esta bien –dijo

-ok

* * *

><p>Despues de cenar ambos volvieron a la casa y le comunicaron la noticia a Hirose-san quien felicito a Usui<p>

Al dia siguiente Usui y Misaki caminaban hacia la casa

-ahh…lo olvidaba –dijo Usui –tengo que comprar un regalo para mi papa, su cumpleaños es mañana

-bueno, vamos entonces

-esta bien

Estuvieron paseando un rato por las tiendas y al final le compraron una camiseta (Jane: una camiseta, en serio? Au: yo le compro eso a mi papa así que cállate)

-bueno, entonces le pasare a comprar el pastel despues de clases –dijo Misaki mirandolo

-esta bien, por suerte mañana trabaja hasta la tarde, así puedo llegar temprano y hacer la cena –dijo Usui

-si –lo miro –bueno, me voy, te veo mas tarde

Cuando salió de la escuela Misaki compro un regalo y pastel y se dirigió a la casa

Ya ahí miro a Usui que preparaba la cena

Más tarde llego Hirose-san y lo sorprendieron

Despues de la cena comieron pastel y celebraron

* * *

><p>Dias despues Misaki y Usui se encontraban en el maid latte, Usui había vuelto a trabajar en la cocina<p>

-bienvenido amo –dijo Misaki recibiendo a su cliente pero se quedo de piedra al ver a Gerard Walker

-hum…ese traje no te queda nada mal, ya se que te vio ese bastardo…

Misaki lo miro con odio y se olvido completamente que estaba en su trabajo

-que haces aquí asesino?! Ya deja en paz a Takumi!

-no te metas niña –dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a ella –veamos si eres tan valiente

La tomo del brazo pero alguien la jalo para atrás

De repente un cuerpo se puso delante de ella y se escucho una voz furiosa

-no te acerques a ella Walker…

-parece que ya puedes ver muy bien Takumi…

* * *

><p>-parece que Misa-chan tiene problemas –dijo Erika mirando por la puerta<p>

-hay que ayudarla

Usui las miro

-que pasa? –dijo caminando hacia ellas

-es que acaba de llegar un cliente y bueno…

Usui miro por la puerta

-Gerard –su voz destilaba odio

-Usui-san? –la gerente lo miro pero retrocedió con algo de miedo, el aura que Usui emanaba no era nada linda

Cuando miro que Gerard se acercaba a ella amenazante y la tomaba del brazo salió furioso y la jalo del brazo poniéndose delante de ella

-no te acerques a ella Walker…

-parece que ya puedes ver muy bien Takumi…

Usui lo miro con odio

-me parece que tenemos que hablar Takumi

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo…ya te envie los papeles donde renuncio a ser el heredero así que alejate de mi vida

-y desde cuando crees que tienes ese derecho? –lo miro furioso

-ambos sabemos que puedo hacer eso si quiero, yo ni siquiera tengo el apellido Walker…

-pero llevas el apellido Usui y…

-si el problema es ese muy bien podria cambiarlo por el de Hirose

-como te atreves!

Los clientes y las maids estaban en un extremo mirando toda la escena

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, el aura decia "interrumpe y moriras"

-pues si me atrevo, te lo advierto Gerard, dejanos en paz o te juro que te acusare de secuestro…y sabes que eso es cierto…

-ya te lo dije, no puedes hacer eso…me liberaran muy pronto

-es cierto…pero que tal de homicidio culposo, porque aunque esos hombre no mataron a Taoru estuvieron involucrados en su muerte y tu les pagaste…

-Lo único que quiero es que te hagas cargo de la familia Walker

-no lo hare, yo solo quiero que dejes de meterte en mi vida!

-Takumi!

-basta! –se escucho una voz fuerte en todo el lugar

Todos se volvieron a ver a la puerta y se encontraron con Edward y con el abuelo de Takumi

-Gerard que demonios estas haciendo?! –dijo Edward –te dije que dejaras a Takumi tranquilo

-padre yo…

Se cayo cuando vio que este acerco a Takumi que lo miro desafiante

-de verdad te pareces mucho a Patricia… -le dijo –al menos en lo físico…Edward me dio los papeles que firmaste...no te molestaremos nuevamente

-pero abuelo…

-basta Gerard! –le grito –ya lo decidi…ahora vámonos y no vuelvas a buscar a Takumi –salio de ahí

Gerard miro a Usui molesto pero salió de ahí seguido de Edward

Usui suspiro aliviado

-al fin libre de ellos

-si…al fin

-etto…-escucharon la voz de la gerente lo que les hizo recordar donde estaban

-lo lamento –dijo Misaki –es que…

-no hay problema –dijo la gerente –me alegra que todo se haya solucionado –les sonrió

Y el dia continuo como si nada

* * *

><p>-entonces ya no te volverán a molestar? –dijo Mei cuando Misaki, Usui y ella salian del maid latte<p>

-parece que no…nunca he tenido mucho trato con el pero se que no miente…además Gerard lo obdecera y no volverá

-que bueno –dijo –bueno los veo mañana –se despidió con la mano y camino a lado contrario de ellos

-si, adiós...

-parece que al fin se acabaron los problemas no? –Misaki lo miro

-si…parece que si, por fin nos libramos de ellos y podemos estar juntos sin preocupaciones

Misaki se sonrojo cuando Usui se acerco a besar su cuello

-ba…baka! –grito Misaki apartandose

-ehh…pero si ya te he hecho mas que eso…

-URESAI! PERVERTIDO! –grito completamente sonrojada y se fue caminando rapidamente

Usui rio divertido

-aunque pase el tiempo ella no cambia…

-Takumi! Que haces ahí? Apurate! –le grito mas adelante

Sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba ella y sujeto su mano

* * *

><p>au: subire el ultimo probablemente el fin de semana...si tengo internet n.n<p> 


	25. Al final del camino

**Capitulo XXIV **Al final del camino

Au: Vi el futuro! Escribi el capitulo anterior un dia antes de ver el final del manga y vi el futuro! Si ya vieron el manga me entenderá

Pero ahora estoy triste, se acaba el manga y termino el fanfic…jeje…pero aun así…estoy triste T.T

Bueno, ya los dejo leer

* * *

><p>Usui ingreso a la escuela de medicina y rápidamente se situo entre los primeros de su clase<p>

Misaki siguió viviendo en casa de Hirose-san y trabajando en el maid latte mientras seguía estudiando para ser maestra (Au: lo vuelvo a repetir, pobrecitos niños u.u)

Ambos tenían ya 22 años. Misaki estaba a punto de terminar la escuela (au: la verdad no tengo idea de cuanto dura la carrera de Misaki jeje :P)

El abuelo de Usui cumplió con lo que le había dicho y ya no habían vuelto a saber nada de los Walker

Ese dia Misaki estaba caminando hacia la salida de la universidad cuando Usui la llamo

-Misaki –esta se volvió y vio a Usui caminando hacia ella con su bata

Misaki debía admitir que esta le quedaba muy bien

-que pasa Takumi? –le pregunto

-hoy hay un festival en el templo cerca de la casa, quieres ir?

-ahh…claro, hoy no tengo trabajo

-esta bien…yo aun tengo unas dos clases pero te vere en la entrada del templo

-ok –le sonrió

-ah si, deberías llevar una yukata

-eh? porque?

-bueno, es lo que se lleva no?

-ba…baka…no tengo ninguno…

-hum…bueno…no importa, solo con que vayas –le sonrió –entonces…te veo ahí, tengo que irme…

-ok, bye

La beso y se fue corriendo

* * *

><p>-moshi moshi…ahh…Misaki?...ehh…ahhh iras al festival con Takumi?...esta bien...entonces te veo en mi departamento? Ahh yo tengo varias, te prestare una…ok…bye –Tora miraba a Mei extrañado –ok…bye –colgo<p>

-que pasa Mei? –dijo

-Misaki ira al festival de hoy con Usui y me pidió ayudarla a vestirse…

-vestirse?

-si –le sonrió –bueno me voy, te vere en el festival

-esta bien…

* * *

><p>-hola Misaki –le sonrió Mei cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento<p>

-hola

-ven vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo

-ok…

* * *

><p>Usui estaba esperando a que llegara Misaki, ya pasaba la hora que habían dicho<p>

Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando ella llego corriendo

-lo siento…llego tarde…que pasa?

Usui estaba sorprendido, Misaki llevaba una hermosa yukata de color morada con un estampado de flores, también traia el cabello sujeto en una cola con dos mechones salidos a cada largo de la cara

-luces…hermosa…

-ba…baka –dijo sonrojada

-dijiste que no tenias yukata…

-Mei me la presto...

-ahh…bueno –le sonrió –vamos

-ok

* * *

><p>-Takumi! Misaki! –ambos se volvieron y vieron a Tora y Mei caminar hasta ellos –hola –le sonrió la chica<p>

-Misaki…te queda bien la yukata –dijo Tora sonriendo

-gracias

-va a ver un espectáculos de fuegos artificiales despues no? –dijo Usui

-si, así es…-le dijo Mei –Tora…porque no vamos a comer dangos?

-esta bien –miro a los otros dos –vienen?

-ya comimos –dijo Usui

-bueno…adiós –se fueron

-hacen buena pareja –dijo Misaki

-si…así es…

* * *

><p>-Takumi, a donde vamos?<p>

-a ver los fuegos artificiales

-y porque por aquí?

Takumi le estaba ayudando a bajar por la ladera de un rio, ya abajo caminaron por un pequeño camino de tierra hasta que se recostaron en una zona de donde se veria perfectamente el espectáculo

-aquí se verán bien…además…es mas privado –le cogió la mano

-baka…-dijo sonrojada

Poco despues los fuegos artificiales empezaron

-wow…que hermoso…

-si…Mi…Misaki…hay algo que quiero decirte

-que es? –dijo extrañada pues Usui estaba extraño, muy nervioso

-bueno yo…-ambos se sentaron y Usui saco algo de su bolsillo –yo…quiero pedirte que si…quieres casarte conmigo? –le mostro una cajita negra y al abrirlo mostro un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante incrustado

Misaki se sonrojo sobremanera y lo miro sorprendida

-Ta…Takumi…yo…etto…no…yo…

Usui miro a Misaki triste pues le había dicho que no

Misaki miro su cara

"tienes que tranquilizarte…sabes bien que responder…tranquilízate y…"

-creo que fue muy rapido –dijo Usui parándose con una sonrisa algo triste –vayámonos cariño…-pero antes de poder avanzar Misaki lo sujeto de la camiseta

"solo díselo…"

-Misaki?

-lo siento…yo…solo no me esperaba esa pregunta…-lo miro a los ojos y sonrió –claro que acepto

Usui se sorprendió un poco pero despues se hinco y la beso mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Misaki

-gracias –la abrazo –gracias Misaki…-Misaki se conmovió al sentir algo húmedo en su hombro y supo que Usui estaba llorando

* * *

><p>-ehhh?! Usui te pidió matrimonio? –grito Sakura –en serio?<p>

Se encontraban Misaki, Shizuko, Mei y ella en un restaurante

-si –dijo ella algo sonrojada

-kawaii! –dijo con corazones en los ojos

-Sakura…das miedo –dijo Shizuko

-me alegro por ustedes –dijo Mei –por cierto Sakura…aun sales con ese chico de la banda UxMishi?

-si así es –dijo con brillitos en los ojos –Kuuga es super lindo! Llevamos tres años saliendo!

-A mi me sigue pareciendo engreído –dijo Shizuko

-Shizuko…tu también sales con alguien no? –pregunto Misaki

-si –dijo –su nombre es Keiichi

-ahh…

-pero dinnos Misaki, para cuando es la boda?! –dijo Sakura

-bueno…aun no hay fecha…

-tienes que decirnos para hacer espacio e ir a ver los vestidos de novia contigo…con la universidad es tan difícil…-suspiro –ya tengo que empezar con el servicio social en una clínica –estudiaba enfermería

-lo se…-dijo Shizuko quien estudiaba derecho –yo ya estoy trabajando

-y yo igual –dijo Misaki –entrare como auxiliar en una escuela primaria

-yo aun no tengo que hacer eso –dijo Mei –pero también se me complica…sera complicado organizar una boda así…

* * *

><p>-que…que es esto?! –dijo Misaki con una aura oscura<p>

La sala de la casa de Hirose-san estaba llena de libros de vestidos de novia, pasteles de boda, arreglos florales, salones etc.

-ah Misaki, bienvenida –ahí estaban Mei, Sakura, Shizuko, Aoi, Suzuna y su madre

-dicen que están planeando la boda –dijo Usui a lado de ella

-pero si aun no elegimos ni la fecha

-ellos ya lo hicieron por nosotros…

-eh?!

-mira ahí –señalo unas hojas pegadas en la pared –fueron eliminando fechas, en algunas no podian unos, en otras ninguno de ellos, y también tomaron en cuenta Noegi, Shitao y los demás…hasta que quedo el 13 de agosto

-eh? creo que es muy pronto? Solo son dos meses…

-si, así es…-le sonrió

Misaki suspiro

-Misaki, Usui-kun vengan –dijo su madre

Los dos se acercaron y se sentaron

-nosotros organizaremos toda la boda –dijo Mei –de lo único que deberan preocuparse es de tres cosas

-primera –dijo Suzuna –los anillos de boda

-segunda –dijo Mei –el vestido de novia y el traje del novio

-y tercera –dijo Sakura –y la mas importante….la luna de miel!

-así que preocúpense por ello, ok? –sonrió su madre

Los otros dos las miraron con una gotita en la cabeza

Pero no pudieron opinar nada

* * *

><p>Entre los preparativos de la boda y la graduación de Misaki los dos meses pasaron muy rapido<p>

-la boda es mañana, no estas nerviosa? –le pregunto Mei

-bueno, un po…

-Misaki! Mei! –escucharon un grito, se volvieron y miraron a Noegi, Hikari y Meiko correr hacia ellas y abrazarlas

-que bueno que ya llegaron –dijo Misaki cuando las soltaron

-los demás llegaran mañana por la mañana…-dijo Noegi

-ahh…estas bien

-y dime Misaki? Estas nerviosa? –dijo Hikari

-no mucho…

-y por…la noche de bodas? –dijo Noegi

Misaki se sonrojo un poco

-no…tampoco…

-eh…

* * *

><p>Esa noche Misaki miro la luna desde su habitación en la casa de su madre<p>

Llevaba ahí desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano

"no puedo estarme equivocando…despues de todo lo que hemos pasado…lo que tuvo que pasar para estar con el…despues de casi perderlo…no me estoy equivocando"

Sonrió

"mañana…Usui y yo…estaremos…casados…mi apellido ya no sera Ayuzawa...sino que sera Usui…Usui Misaki…se oye algo raro…pero me podre acostumbrar jeje"

* * *

><p>Misaki se levanto y miro la hora en le celular<p>

-que hora es? –dos de la mañana –ehh…aun es la madrugada…pero no puedo dormir…ahhh! Ire por agua –se levanto y se sorprendió al ver la luz de la cocina prendida

Entro y miro a su madre que veía un album sonriendo y con varias lagrimas

-mama –la llamo

Ella alzo la mirada

-Misaki…ya deberías de haberte dormido…

-no podía dormir –le sonrió

-entonces ven…quieres ver unas fotos?

-si…-se sento a lado de ella y ambos miraron varias fotografías

-eran muy pequeñas –dijo su madre –y ahora…vas a casarte

-si…

-Misaki –la miro –despues de que tu padre se fue tu desarrollaste ese, como decirlo, odio hacia los hombres…y asi pasaron los años, aunque nunca te lo dije tenia la esperanza de que algún dia conocieras a un chico que te ayudara a superarlo…y un dia contigo llego Usui-kun…y poco a poco vi como ibas deshaciéndote de ese sentimiento…y que poco a poco te enamorabas mas y mas de Usui-kun…pero de verdad me confundi cuando empezaste a salir con Igarashi-kun…aunque no te veía igual de ilusionada como con Usui-kun sentia que lo querías, y luego terminaste con el y saliste con Usui-kun nuevamente…de verdad que tu vida amorosa fue un poco complicada…

-si…eso creo…

-pero me alegro que al final te hayas quedado con Usui-kun…el te ama…

-lo se –sonrió

-se que seras muy feliz con el…te quiero mucho –beso su frente

Misaki la abrazo

-ven, vamos a que duermas…te cantare una nana* antes de dormir, como cuando eras niña…

-ok –le sonrió y ambas subieron

Ya ahí le empezó a cantar y Misaki poco a poco se quedo dormida

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó ya eran las diez de la mañana así que se levanto rápidamente<p>

-se supone que Aoi llegara en media hora para arreglarme…mejor desayuno

Bajo por la escalera y ya no encontró a nadie

Sabia que seria así, su madre y hermana se habían ido a casa de Mei donde se arreglarían

Mientras desayunaba escucho el timbre

Corrio a abrir y se encontró con Aoi vestido de hombre

-no es es cierto? –dijo el –que te pasa?! Tienes idea de la hora que es y tu aun en pijama?! Por dios! Es el dia de tu boda!

-lo siento

-ahh…no tienes remedio…sera mejor apresurarnos –dijo –anda, metete a bañar

Misaki obedeció

Cuando salió se encontró en su habitación toda una estética

Aoi llevaba puesto ya el traje excepto la corbata y el saco

Su vestido de novia estaba colgado en un perchero

-bueno…comencemos –dijo Aoi –empezare con tu cabello…que podremos hacer? hum…un peinado sencillo, ya se…te hare unos rizos y despues lo sujetare en un moño sencillo, si así quedara bien con el velo…

Comenzo a hacer lo que le habían dicho, despues de quince minutos ya estaba lista

-bien…ahora el maquillaje…-la maquillo lentamente

En todo momento Aoi evito que Misaki se viera al espejo

-nadie puede ver una obra maestra hasta que este terminada –le decia cada vez que trataba de verse

-lista, sigue el vestido de novia –trajo el vestido y lo saco

Era un vestido estilo princesa, sin tirantes, iba acompañado de un velo largo que llevaba una diadema muy hermosa

Estaba hecho de la mejor calidad pues había sido regalo de Tora y Mei, quienes estaban comprometidos

Aoi se lo puso con cuidado para no mancharlo y para no despeinarla

Ya cuando se lo acomodo le puso el velo junto con unos aretes y un collar, ambos de esmeraldas

Habían sido regalo de Takumi cuando había cumplido los 22 pero era la primera vez que los usaba

Le dio los últimos retoques al maquillaje y le puso unas zapatillas

-lista –le dijo

-bueno…ya…

-ohhh...ya llego la limosina, vamos, ya en el auto me pongo el resto del traje, y el ramo?

-lo trae mi madre

-vamos entonces…-camino a la puerta pero Misaki no se movio –que pasa? ya se que es tradición que las novias lleguen tarde pero…

-es que…no se porque…pero…de pronto tengo miedo…

-como que miedo? –la miro –de que?

-se que es tonto pero…y si la historia se repite…yo…

-te refieres a lo de tu padre? –la miro a los ojos –Misaki…llevas cuatro años saliendo con el…de verdad crees que haría eso?

Misaki lo miro

Sabia que el no lo haría

-no –dijo sonriendo –no lo haría

-bueno, ahora vámonos que es tarde –dijo acompañándola a la limosina y ayudándola a subir

Ya arriba Aoi se termino de poner su traje

-oe…y a donde van a ir de luna de miel? –la miro –a Italia?

-no, tenemos muy malos recuerdos de ahí –dijo triste pensando que no todos sus amigos estarían ese dia con ellos –iremos a estados unidos la semana que viene, Nueva york y Los Angeles principalmente

-ahh…genial…aunque escuche que nueva york esta muy feo

-tal vez…

* * *

><p>-ya se tardaron –dijo Mei mirando su celular y miro a su amigo rubio a unos metros de ahí –se esta poniendo nervioso<p>

-no creo que se vaya a escapar, Aoi no se lo permitiria –dijo Satsuki-san (au: bueno, así es como le dice Aoi a la gerente, no me acuerdo de su nombre jeje)

-ahh…ahí viene –dijo Tora mirando a la calle y viendo la limosina blanca llegar

-vamos, sera mejor entrar –dijo tomando la mano de Mei y entrando

-si

Todos los que estaban afuera entraron y al poco rato Misaki estaba parada en la entrada acompañada de su madre

Takumi la miro y se quedo sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Misaki tan linda

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y Misaki avanzo por el pasillo

Al llegar hasta Usui su madre le dio su mano y le sonrió

-te la entrego Usui, cuida bien de ella

-lo hare –le sonrió

La ceremonia paso como en un sueño y pronto Misaki se encontró escuchando la pregunta del sacerdote dirigiéndose a ella

-Ayuzawa Misaki…aceptas por esposo a Usui Takumi y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?

Misaki miro al rubio quien le sonreía y despues miro al sacerdote ya sin ninguna duda

-si…acepto

-Usui Takumi, aceptas por esposa a Ayuzawa Misaki y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad y amarla y respearla todos los días de su vida?

-acepto

-si alguien conoce alguna razón para esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Nadie dijo nada

-bien, los declaro marido y mujer –miro al rubio –puedes besar a la novia

Usui sujeto a Misaki y la beso con los aplausos de todos

Se acerco al oído de Misaki y le susurro

-al fin se que lo que dijo Erika-san no era verdad

-eh?

-que eramos completamente incompatibles y una relacion entre nosotros era imposible

-eh? Aun te acuerdas de eso?

-claro –le sonrió –logramos superar todos los obstáculos y seguir juntos

Misaki lo miro

-vamos, nos esperan afuera para el arroz –le sujeto la mano y caminaron por el pasillo

Afuera les lanzaron el típico arroz (au: si alguien puede decirme que significa hágalo…no tengo la más minima idea XD) y los felicitaron

Al final de la noche Takumi llevo a Misaki con los ojos vendados hasta el que seria su nuevo hogar

-Takumi, no me gusta esto…quitame la venda

-no seas impaciente…esta bien, ya lo hare –se la quito y dejo al descubierto una hermosa casa de dos pisos que tenia un letrero en la puerta de entrada

_Familia Usui:_

_Usui Takumi_

_Usui Misaki_

Misaki se sonrojo al verlo

-bienvenida a nuestra casa –le sonrió el rubio

Misaki se sonrojo, Usui entonces la cargo en brazos estilo princesa

-oe…que haces? –dijo mucho mas sonrojada

-es tradición

La llevo hasta el vestíbulo, la casa era hermosa y ya estaba amueblada

Usui camino a las escaleras, subió el primer escalon y le tendio la mano a Misaki

-vamos…Usui Misaki…

Por enésima vez en la noche la joven se sonrojo y tomo con nerviosismo la mano de Takumi quien le sonrió

La jalo y la abrazo

-vamos a ser felices…si? –le susurro

-s…si –le sonrió Misaki –hoy y siempre?

-hoy y siempre –le confirmo Usui, la cargo nuevamente y beso sus labios sellando asi ese silencioso y mutuo acuerdo

T.T~~Fin~~T.T

* * *

><p>Au: gomen si el final quedo un poco inconcluso XP Tengo planeado hacerle un epilogo de varios años despues. Lo subiré en cuanto pueda<p>

Estoy depre por el final de kaichou…estuvo lindo pero…no se…siento que le falto algo…o sera que no quería que se acabara…tal vez sea eso…T.T…yo sabia que el tenia que aparecer, aunque fuera un poco, al menos estuvo ese dia ahí n.n como dije, los que vieron el final del manga me entenderán


	26. Epilogo

Epilogo: A la par de los años

* * *

><p>-Patricia…baja a desayunar ya! Se hace tarde! –grito Misaki estaba en la cocina sirviendo el desayuno hecho por Usui<p>

Una pequeña de seis años bajo corriendo del piso superior, y como su abuelo había dicho cuando la vio, era una copia casi idéntica a la madre de Usui

-hot cakes hechos por papa! –grito corriendo a la cocina

Misaki le puso el plato adelante y quizo empezar a comer pero su papa la detuvo

-no Patricia, espera a que tu mama se siente

-ahh…

Misaki se sento poco despues y la niña comenzo a comer

-deliciosos! –dijo al comer el primer bocado –papa, porque no te convertiste en chef en lugar que en doctor?

El rubio le sonrió

-entonces, quieres que les prepare a los demás tus platillos favoritos?

-no! –dijo rápidamente la niña –la comida de papa es solo para mi!

-eh? y yo no puedo comerlos? –dijo Misaki mirándola

-bueno…tal vez tu si, pero nadie mas!

Sus padres se rieron divertidos

-anda, termina de comer, que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kurata y de Touma –dijo Usui

-ahhh es cierto! Vamos a ir a su casa verdad?!

-claro que si –dijo Misaki

-si! –termino de comer a velocidad sobrehumana, lavo su plato, lo puso donde iba y subió a bañarse

-se parece mucho a ti –dijo Takumi sujetando la mano de Misaki –sobre todo cuando se enoja

-baka Usui –dijo golpeándolo en el hombro

El rubio sonrió y le beso los labios

-nosotros también debemos apresurarnos o Igarashi y Mei nos mataran –le dijo cuando se separaron

-si, es cierto –se levanto a recoger la mesa con ayuda de Usui y despues subieron a cambiarse para la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos Igarashi

* * *

><p>-Misaki, Takumi –los saludo Mei –hola…hola Paty –dijo mirando a la niña<p>

-hola Mei-chan –sonrió la pequeña –ahh…donde están Kuu-chan y To-chan?

-están jugando en el patio de atrás, ve con ellos si quieres

-si, ya voy –corrió hacia atrás

Los gemelos tenían un año y medio menos que Patricia y la pequeña los quería como sus hermanos

* * *

><p>-ahh Misaki! Usui-kun! –los llamo Sakura desde un extremo, ahí estaban ella y Kuuga junto con Shizuko y su novio Keiichi<p>

También estaban Kanou y Yukimura, quienes vivian juntos (au: si ya se que se preguntaran que clase de relación tienen, yo me hice la misma pregunta en el manga ¬¬)

-hola kaichou –dijo yukimura

Misaki nunca le pudo quitar la costumbre de decirle así

-Misa-chan! Taku-chan! –gritaron dos pequeños pelicafe y los dos se aventaron sobre Usui

-Kurata-chan, Touma-kun –dijo abrazandolos

-nee misa-chan, taku-kun, pa-chan (patricia) puede quedarse a dormir con nosotros hoy? –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

Los dos se miraron y asintieron

-esta bien

-genial! –gritaron y corrieron con la rubia –vamos pa-chan a jugar con set-chan –la jalaron hasta donde estaba un "perrito" husky ya adulto (au: los que sepan de perros entenderán el sarcamo jeje) Taku-chan, ven a jugar con nosotros! –le gritaron mirando al rubio

Este suspiro pero fue hacia ellos, también estaban Hikari, la hija de Sakura y Kuuga, Sora, el hijo de Suzuna y Hinata, Shiia, la hija de Noegi y Haku, la hija de Maiki y Shitao

* * *

><p>Miro a sus amigos que estaban ahí divirtiéndose y a su esposo e hija que jugaban con el perro<p>

Se aproximo a una mesa

-Misaki, siéntate –dijo el otro ocupante, Hirose-san

-hai…-se sento

-no estas muy cansada? –le pregunto

-no mucho...aun no me agoto demasiado…

-eso es bueno…sera fuerte igual que tu

Le sonrió y se llevo una mano a su vientre de seis meses

-si, así es…Taoru sera un niño muy fuerte…y vendrá con personas que lo querran mucho…ya pasaron doce años desde su muerte…

-estoy seguro que donde este esta sonriendo por verlos felices

-al igual que Patricia-san, mi madre y Kuu-chan, seguro todos están felices por nosotros

-si

-vengan vamos a partir el pastel! –llamo Mei

-vamos! –los niños corrieron

Misaki sonrió nuevamente

Takumi se acerco a ella y le sonrió diciendo unas palabras que nadie mas que ella pudo oir en el ruido de las mañanitas

-no me dejes aunque te lo pida –le sonrió

-baka Usui –dijo Misaki –nunca te libraras de mi –beso sus labios

-eso espero…-correspondio el beso y miro hacia las donde estaban los niños –o te juro que yo también sere capaz de correr tras un avión para detenerlo y evitar que te vayas lejos

-ba…baka…

* * *

><p>Au: bueno, y eso es todo T.T Me quedo rarito jejeje<p> 


End file.
